


Falling For My Best Friend

by iAmPoncho



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Ember Island (Avatar), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kyoshi Island, Republic City, Slow Burn, South Pole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 76,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAmPoncho/pseuds/iAmPoncho
Summary: Korra just came back from studying abroad last semester. She fell in love with Asami the semester before she left. It's been months since she saw her friends and the love of her life. She never got around to telling Asami how she felt because she always knew Asami was straight.In the months with Korra being gone, Asami has fallen in love with Iroh II. No one felt like telling Korra about this because they didn't want to ruin her study abroad experience. Asami had kept it from her because she wanted to tell her in person.Korra is in for a treat this school year. Will jealousy ruin the friendship? Will Asami ever stop being oblivious and figure out Korra is madly in love with her? Or will Korra accidentally slip and tell her when she's drinking her heart out.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 215
Kudos: 658





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please bare with me! Hope you guys like it :D

It was that time of the year again, moving in day. This was the start of Korra’s junior year of college. She had just gone away to study abroad last semester and is back and nervous to see the girl she had been crushing on all semester before she went abroad.

Republic City University was busy with a bunch of students moving in. Korra, coming from the South Pole had just two big suitcases next to her (she’s too broke to be paying for extra luggage on her flight).

As soon as she saw her building called Zaofu, she already felt like she was at home. Of course, she loved living with her parents in the south, but nothing compares to her life in the city.

She walked into the building and lugged her stuff up to the third floor. As she approached the door to her new suite, she smiled as she saw her new home, suite 330. The suite was a five-room suite with a common room and a kitchen. She would be living with her closest friends, Mako (the boy she dated on and off and decided to just be friends), his brother Bolin (the goofy one of the group), Opal (Bolin’s girlfriend and the niece of the police chief Lin), and of course Asami (the girl Korra had been in love with since the first few days they met).

Korra moved in first out of everyone in the group. Her room was at the end of the suite and was next to Asami’s. The thought of Asami living so close to her made her anxious. What if Asami caught Korra admiring her from the far? Or even worse. What if she could hear all the guys that Asami brings over to spend the night. 

_’I should have thought about it better when selecting rooms.’_ Korra thought to herself.

While Korra was panicking about how she was going to survive the semester, she hadn’t noticed that the two brothers had started to move in.

“KORRA!!” Bolin screamed while hugging the girl. Mako followed from behind.

“It’s been so long, we’ve missed you.” The two brothers said as Bolin released her from his tight hug.

Korra smiled as she thought back to the last time they were together.

“It has been 9 months since I’ve been back in Republic City.”

“I know! The Krew hasn’t been the same without you.” Bolin responded.

Korra sat down on the couch and grabbed a water bottle out of her bag. “How has everyone been though? Anything new happen since I’ve been gone?”

Mako and Bolin stare at each other. Trying to decide who should tell Korra the news.

“What happened?” Korra said with worry in her voice.

Mako sighed deeply. “I guess I’ll tell her” 

Korra could feel her nerves get more intense. She looked at Bolin’s face to figure out whether the news was bad or super bad. 

Before Mako could open his mouth to tell Korra the news, Asami and Opal swung open the suite door.

”Hey guys!” The both said as they lugged their stuff into the suite.

Bolin hopped up and down as he ran to his girlfriend. He hugged and kissed her on the cheek as she put her stuff down. 

“We just saw each other last week sweetie. Why are you acting like we’ve been away from each other for months?” She chuckled.

“I know, but I just missed you. One week felt like one year.” he said.

Korra lunges up from her seat to greet the two with a warm smile and hug.

“It’s been so long, I’m so happy to be back! You look great, have you been working out?”

Opal looks at herself in confusion. “No, I just had to run across campus a lot last semester, the hills were killing me”

Korra laughed and then looked at Asami, who was standing a few feet away hugging Mako and Bolin.

The two made quick eye contact before they could say anything to each other. Korra being the person she was, blushed and looked away quickly so that Asami wouldn’t notice. Next thing you know, the heiress was standing right next to her. 

“I’ve missed you so much since you’ve been gone Korra! I’m so glad to have my best friend back. Who would’ve thought one semester without you would make me feel like I’m missing my other half?” Asami said as she hugged the girl.

_Korra always loved Asami’s hugs. The perfume the heiress wore always made Korra want the hugs to never end._

Korra stood there thinking about what to say next, without giving away the fact that she has been in love with Asami for a year now.

“I missed you more than you can even imagine. Being away from you was one of the hardest things I’ve gone through in a while.”

Before long, Bolin grabbed his shot glasses out of his boxes and screamed the old question everyone is so used to hearing. “SO, ARE WE TAKING SHOTS TONIGHT OR WHAT?”

The four of them looked at him and laughed while Korra smiled and nodded in agreement.

 _‘It’s good to be back.’_ She thought to herself.

* * *

After a few hours of unpacking, Korra had finished first. The little things she had in her room made the process really quick. The two brothers also finished unpacking around the same time. 

Korra popped her head into Asami’s room to see that the heiress was not even half way done with unpacking yet. 

_‘This girl has more things in her room than I have in my entire house.’_ She thought to herself.

Just like Asami, Opal was in the same boat of boxes stacked on top of boxes in her room. Luckily Bolin was there to help Opal unpack.

Korra was going to help Asami unpack her things. But right before she could ask her if she could help, there was a knock on the door.

“Who is that?” Korra asked in confusion.

“Oh no…” Bolin, Mako, and Opal said quietly.

Before Korra could even blink, Asami ran from her room in excitement to open the door.

Korra peeked into the living room to see who it was.

Her eyes widened as she saw a tall 6-foot 4 guy at the door hugging Asami in his arms while placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Babe, I missed you so much! I haven’t seen you in so long.” 

Everyone rushed into the living room to say hi to the guy. It seemed like everyone knew who he was except for Korra.

“What’s up Iroh?” Mako said with a smirk on his face, followed by Opal giving him a hug and Bolin giving him a high five.

“Nothing much” Iroh replied, “I just got back from my trip from Ember Island”

Before long, Korra walks up closer to Iroh to greet him.

“Hello, I’m Korra” she said with slight agitation in her voice.

“Iroh.” He said back. “You must be Asami’s best friend she always talks about”

Korra glared at Asami and everyone.

_‘How could the fuck could they have not told me about this Iroh guy?’ She questioned herself as she grew more confused._

Everyone (except for Asami) knew that Korra was deeply in love with Asami.

Korra continued to question herself. ’ _Is this what Mako and Bolin were trying to tell her earlier before Opal and Asami came in?_ _Ugh! how could I be so stupid to fall in love with a straight girl?'_

After the awkward introduction, everyone went back to their room. Iroh followed Asami into her room, leaving Korra alone in the living room. 

Korra didn’t know what to do, so she decided to go lay on her bed and think about what had just happened.

_’I was gone for one semester and the summer. Who is this guy? Is Asami replacing me with him?’ She thought to herself._

“That’s ridiculous.” she said out loud. Asami is my best friend, and I’m her best friend, that’s impossible.”

Korra stared at her ceiling until she heard a noise coming from the room next door. It was the laugh that made Korra smile like an idiot. The soft and gentle laugh coming from Asami. However, this time Korra was slightly agitated because it wasn’t her that made Asami laugh, it was that guy named Iroh.

 _’Who is he anyways?’_ She thought as she grabbed her phone to look him up on Instagram and Facebook.

Apparently, he was the grandson of Lord Zuko, the leader of the Fire Nation a few decades ago. Iroh was a senior who planned become the general of the United Forces after he graduated.

It only made sense Asami would date someone like him. She is the most popular girl at school and the prettiest by far. To top it all off, she is also the heiress to Future Industries, the world’s largest tech company. 

Asami could have easily gone abroad to study at the most prestigious schools. She even could have bought a mansion or a penthouse near the school to live in. But she wanted to be with her friends. So she decided to stay in the city to go to college and live in the dorms with them.

Iroh on the other hand, was talking about how he was living in a penthouse, not too far away from the school, with an amazing view of the city. Asami looked at him with a lit-up face as she admired him while he was talking. It bothered the hell out of Korra.

Before long, Iroh got up from where he was sitting.

“I got to get going babe.” He said. “I have dinner plans with my mom.” 

Asami frowned as she said her goodbye. “Come over tomorrow babe?” she asked as he nodded and kissed her on the forehead. 

“Anything you want.” He responded as he opened the door. 

* * *

It was about 10 P.M. when everyone had finally finished unpacking. The two brothers ordered take out from a noodle place near campus. As always, the whole group got the seaweed noodles. After Korra introduced the dish to everyone, it was all they would eat. 

“Who would’ve thought these would be so good?“ the heiress asked. 

“Aren’t you glad I introduced it to you guys?” Korra said with a smile.

Asami smiled back and answered back since everyone else was too busy shoving the noodles into their mouth.

“Of course!”

Later on in the night, the shot glasses came out.

“So… who’s ready for the shots!” Bolin shouted.

“Let’s do this” Korra responded. The thought of Asami dating Iroh made Korra want to drink her heart out.

Before long, Korra was downing shots like it was going to be her last time drinking.

Opal and Asami stared at her with concern on their face.

“Maybe we should stop her.” Asami said to Opal.

Knowing how Korra was probably feeling upset about Asami and Iroh, Opal responded with “Nah, let her be. She’s probably too excited to drink, since it’s been awhile.”

Before long, Asami just stared at Korra downing shots of vodka like it was just water.

Four shots became eight and then the next thing you know, she was up to twelve shots.

Korra was dizzy and hurting. Before long, she was running to the bathroom to throw up.

Opal sighed as she got up to go help the poor drunk girl.

Asami got up from the couch and grabbed Opal’s hand.

“It’s ok Op. I got it.” The heiress said 

“Are you sure?” Opal asked sounding tipsy as ever. Her tolerance was so low, one shot could get her super tipsy.

Asami looked over at Mako and Bolin who had taken nearly ten shots passed out on the couches.

“Yes, I got this. Go make sure Mako and Bolin are ok, and we can clean this mess up tomorrow morning.” 

Asami headed over to the bathroom. She noticed Korra was throwing up her organs into the toilet as she hovered above the seat.

The heiress quickly walked in and held the girl’s hair back. She talked the Korra the whole time to make sure that she was ok.

“Thanks” Korra said with the smell of vomit and alcohol in her breath.

Asami smiled back and said, “anything for my best friend.”

Korra threw up one more time before calling it a night. She felt her body start to sober up, so she gets up to go brush her teeth and wash her face. Next Asami grabs her some water so she can sober up and she makes Korra take a shower.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?” Asami asked in concern.

“I’m good. A nice cold shower will sober me up quickly” Korra laughed.

“Alright. When you’re done come to my room and let’s catch up.” the heiress said with a smile as she walked away.

Korra stood in the bathroom trying to keep her balance. She striped down, turned the shower on, and then enjoyed a nice cold shower. 

Before long, she finished washing up and dried herself off.

_‘Ugh this is so hard.” Korra thought to herself as she was trying to balance on one leg when putting on her pajama pants._

She wondered what Asami wanted to talk about and then freaks out a little.

All these questions popped up into Korra’s head. _‘What if she noticed me blushing beforehand? What if she’s going to tell me about how Iroh makes her so happy? Should I just tell her I’m too tired and go to bed to save herself from listening to Asami talk about this guy.’_

Before long Asami knocked on the door.

“Korra, are you ok? The shower water has been off for like 15 minutes now, did you lose balance and fall?”

Korra snapped out of her daydream and opened the door. “Yea, I’m fine. Just thinking about some things and got lost in thought.”

“Are you ok?” Asami asked, looking worried.

“Just fine” Korra answered back with the most unconvincing tone in her voice.

Asami looked at Korra and felt uneasy with how Korra was acting. She was wondered what was wrong. But nevertheless, she grabbed Korra’s arm and dragged her into her room to come lay in bed with her to talk about their lives.

She laid next to Korra in silence for a few minutes. The uncomfortableness that radiated off of Korra’s body language made Asami worry.

Eventually Korra tried to break the silence by asking the heiress a question.

“So… when did you meet Iroh?” She asked, clearly sounding upset.

Asami looked into Korra’s deep blue eyes before answering the question. 

“Well… he was in my engineering class and we ended up being partners for a project. Then after he asked me out on a date.” Asami answered with happiness in her voice.

“That’s cool…” Korra replied. “I should get going to bed, it’s getting way too late”

Asami looked at Korra with her puppy eyes. “Why don’t you sleep here for the night? We are really comfy, and you always keep me warm at night.”

“I don’t know. I think I need to get up early and I don’t want to wake you up.”

Asami instantly knew Korra was lying, but she didn’t want to push it since it was their first day back together in so many months.

“Alright. But let’s have sleepovers just like old times again… even though our rooms are now right next to each other.” Asami said with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Of course. Goodnight now.” 

Korra didn’t even look at Asami once when she got out of the bed and headed to the door. After she closed the door behind her, she sighed and then walked back into her own room.

 _'If I didn’t go study abroad… would I have a better chance of getting with her?'_ Korra questioned herself.

After a few minutes of contemplating the question, she came to terms with the answer and was about to go to sleep. 

_'No, she’s straight. It doesn’t matter how hard I try. It would never work out. I’m glad she found Iroh. She looks happy with him.'_ Korra thought as she dozed off into sleep.


	2. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing a lot and wrote like 4 chapters in one day. I just need to go back and edit those. But here's chapter 2. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter :D

Drinking a lot wasn’t uncommon for Korra. The weird part of it all was that she never got hung over and would wake up early the next morning. When she used to sleep over at Asami’s dorm, she would wake up and lay in bed trying to not wake the heiress up. It always brought a smile to her face watching Asami sleep so soundly on top of her. However, since she was in her own room this morning she decided to get up and make something to eat.

Korra walked through the suite and saw Opal, Bolin, and Mako passed out in the living room. She smiled, remembering all the times she saw them passed out in the same exact position sophomore year. It felt good to be back, but at the same time she didn’t know if she wanted them to watch her suffer through seeing Asami be in a relationship.

Of course, they were her closest friends and would be there for her no matter what. But she didn’t want her friends to feel like they would have to choose whether to be on Asami’s side or her side in the situation. That just wouldn’t be fair to anyone.

Walking past the living room and heading into the kitchen she opened the fridge to grab the milk. She was starving and wanted to make eggs. But she realized it was way too early to be making that much noise. So, she chose to stick with cereal.

While eating Korra looked at her phone. She saw a follow request from Iroh on Instagram. She accepted it and followed him back.

It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she felt like it would be rude if she ignored it. Especially since she’ll be seeing him a lot in the suite.

When Korra was looking at his profile, she noticed how many pictures there were of Asami and him. Which basically ruined her whole mood. So she decided to grab her running shoes to go on a run. When she headed for the door, she was stopped by one of her friends.

“Korra... it’s five in the morning. Where are you going?” Opal said with a groggy voice. You could tell she was partially hungover.

“I’m just heading out for a run to clear my head.” Korra said, trying so hard not to sound depressed.

Opal got up from the couch and laid Bolin completely down so he would be more comfortable.

“I’ll go with you. Let’s catch up since it’s been so long.” Opal responded with a smile on her face.

“It’s so early in the morning Opal, you don’t have to do that right now. We can always catch up later when you’re not tired.” 

Opal grabbed her shoes and a coat. “Don’t be silly. If I didn’t want to go, I wouldn’t have offered.”

“Whatever makes you happy.” Korra answered back nervously, knowing that Opal was 100% going to talk about Asami to her.

They headed out of the building and was walking towards the quad on campus. It was early in the morning and the campus was basically dead. Except for a few police officers that were on patrol.

At first Korra and Opal talked about Korra’s study abroad experience.

“How was it being abroad for a semester?” 

“You know... it’s like how everyone describes it. Life changing. I got to travel around and see all these exotic places. While studying I met all these amazing people and it was just one of the best experiences of my life. Oh! The food was to die for too.” Korra answered with excitement in her voice.

She loved talking about her study abroad experience. She would not stop talking about how she missed it to the point where her parents learned how to tune her out.

“That’s amazing!” Opal said with happiness in her eyes. “I really need to get out of Republic City and see the world!”

Korra smiled as they continued to walk. It was silent for a bit until Opal spoke to break the silence.

Opal sighed and in a hesitated tone of voice finally asked Korra about how she felt. “Alright Korra, I’m just going to say it because avoiding the situation isn’t going to help.” 

The blue-eyed girl slowed her pace down.

“Mhmmm?” 

“So, you know Asami is in a relationship now with Iroh.” Opal finally pushed the words out of her mouth.

“Yea... I know.” Korra looked at her with sadness in her eyes

“How are you feeling about it?”

Korra was silent for a few seconds. She was thinking about how much it sucked and how she felt like her life was falling apart. To her, it felt like someone had taken a sword and shoved it into her chest. But she didn’t want to say that out loud because it would draw a lot of concern to her friend. 

“It’s fine... I guess.”

Opal didn’t buy what she said for a second and wrapped her arms around Korra.

“You know and I know you’re not fine. The way you drank last night said it all. I never saw you down twelve shots like that so quickly before. I really thought we were going to have to call an ambulance for you.”

Korra eventually gave up on lying and just sighed, before letting it all out to her friend.

Tears started rolling down her face. “Fine! I’m not okay! I’m sad, lonely, and I feel like I’m lost.” 

Opal held her arm and tried to be as comforting as possible.  
  
“You know... I always believed you should’ve told Asami how you felt before you left.”

Korra wiped the tears from her eyes. “How could I? She’s straight Opal! If I told her I could’ve jeopardized the friendship. What if she didn’t want to talk to me anymore?”

Opal sighed.

“Korra.” Opal said with a firm tone. “We both know Asami isn’t like that. Even if she was not comfortable with your feelings. She would never drop you for something like that.”

“I know. But I don’t want our friendship to change if she doesn’t feel the same. I still want to be as close with her.” Korra said desperately.

Opal stopped walking and looked at Korra. “You know last night when you were throwing up in the bathroom?”

Korra shook her head.

Opal continued. “Well I was going to get up and help you. But Asami insisted I stay and watch Bolin and Mako. While she goes and helps you.”

Korra looked confused. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Opal sighed “She cares about you more than you think.”

Korra stood thinking for a minute. “I know she cares about me. But she doesn’t care about me in the way I care about her. In her eyes I’m just her best friend. While in my eyes she’s the love of my life!”

Opal just sighed and went with Korra because there was nothing, she could say to get this girl to change her mind.

“So, what’s the game plan? Asami is clearly taken now and you’re just in pain. What are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know. Sit here and cry myself to death?” Korra answered back.

“Give me your phone” Opal sighed as she took the phone from Korra’s hand.

“What are you doing?” Korra questioned with confusion in her voice.

“Downloading Tinder... we are going to find you love. We can’t have you mopping around all day. It ruins the vibes of the dorm.” 

Korra groaned and just went with it. What other choice did she have?

* * *

It was 12:30 in the afternoon when Asami woke up. She had a slight headache. But it wasn’t as bad as past hangovers, since she didn’t drink that much.

The heiress grabbed her phone to see texts from Iroh and three missed calls from her dad. She quickly called her dad back to see what he needed and then proceeded to text Iroh.

**Iroh: Good morning babe! Just wanted to see how you were.**

**Asami: Hi babe :) Sorry I was asleep till now. Went to bed late after my suitemates and I were drinking.**

**Iroh: All good! I’m free later tonight if you want to grab dinner.**

**Asami: Of course! See you then! I’m going to go get out of bed. Love you!**

**Iroh: Love you too!**

Asami stepped out of her room and walked around the suite. She noticed Korra’s door was open, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Asami looked around for the others and saw Opal was gone too. Leaving just Mako and Bolin still knocked out on the couch.

 _‘I swear those two can sleep for longer than 24 hours if no one bothers them’_ Asami thought to herself.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed an empty bowl in the sink.

 _‘Korra must’ve had cereal... she’s always up so early after a night of drinking... how does she not get tired?’_ Asami asked herself.

She grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured it into a cup. When she sat down at the table, she grabbed her phone and starred at the news articles about Future Industry. She always liked to be up to date with what the media thought of her family’s company.

After, she went to go shower and brush her teeth. By the time she got dressed and put on her makeup, Korra and Opal return from their outing.

“Where have you two been?” Asami asked the two.

“Oh, we were out for a walk. Then we decided to get brunch and then go to the park.” Opal responded as Korra just stood there in silence.

“Thanks for the invite” Asami fired back with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“Asami... we left at five in the morning. You wouldn’t have gotten up from bed, even if the building was on fire.” Opal responded back while laughing.

Korra couldn’t help but laugh hysterically at the statement too.

“Fine! But next time I want to come. Just don’t go out that early!” Asami pouted staring at the two.

Opal and Korra smiled and walked over to Mako and Bolin to wake the two up.

The two brothers woke up after constant shaking and Korra screaming “WAKE UP!”

Afterwards, the two brothers went to their rooms and Opal went to go shower.

Korra went into her room to lay on her bed. Thinking of what her and Opal talked about, she opened her phone and got on tinder.

Swiping left on almost every girl because she didn’t look nearly as great as Asami.

_Asami knocks on the door and walks into the room._

“What are you up to Korra?” 

Korra quickly exited the app and threw her phone down. “Oh nothing... I was just... you know... texting my mom.” Korra responded with so much hesitation in her voice.

Asami just looked at her and laughed. She thought Korra was looking at porn or something because of the way she was talking.

She sat next to Korra on her bed and stared at her in silence. Korra was nervous so she just remained quiet and stared back.

To break the silence Asami spoke first.

“Korra... I feel like you’re holding your breath and not telling me something. You seem, distant from me since you’ve been back. Is everything ok?” Asami looked into the deep into the girl’s blue colored eyes.

Korra thought to herself, _‘nope I’m not ok. I was gone for one semester and then the girl I fell for so hard is now dating this hot guy.’_

But all she responded back with was.“Yea I’m fine, it’s just weird being back. I feel like I missed a lot in a semester and that maybe I don’t fit in as much as I use to with the group.”

“What are you talking about?” Asami said confused. “Everyone missed you and we are all glad you’re back!”

Then Asami hugs Korra tightly. “I missed you the most obviously.” 

Korra smiled like an idiot and felt bad for being so distant with her. She looked at Asami and asked her if she wanted to grab dinner with her later just like old times.

The heiress’s expression then grew into an apologetic look. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Korra! I already have plans with Iroh for dinner tonight! But we can definitely get food tomorrow night?”

Korra felt her heart break just a little. But she forced herself to show that she didn’t mind. “No worries. Let me know about tomorrow then.”

Asami shook her head in agreement. 

“I need to get ready to go out. But let’s continue our bonding session later!”

Korra puts on a fake smile. “Sure.”

The heiress jumped up from Korra’s bed and walked out of the room. “See you later.” She said as she closed the door.

Korra once again opened her phone and got back on tinder. This time she started slipping right at any girl that looked somewhat pretty. 

After five minutes, she got a match with a girl named Kuvira. She was kind of hot and her bio made Korra laugh.

_Hi I’m Kuvira... I’m heartbroken your heartbroken... if we get together, we can be heartbroken^2._

It was also nice how she went to the same college.

_Korra was the first to send a message._

**Korra: Hey! Your bio made me laugh so hard lol**

_Luckily for Korra, Kuvira answered back rather quickly._

**Kuvira: LOL thanks! My friends thought it looked dumb, but I just threw it up and prayed someone had the same sense of humor. Do you go to RCU?**

**Korra: Yea! I live in Zaofu on the third floor. What about you?**

**Kuvira: no way! I’m in the same building but on the second floor.**

As they continued their conversation, Korra found out more and more about the girl. Kuvira is studying mechanical engineer. The two even share a class together this semester.

Before long Korra invited Kuvira over to her dorm to watch a movie together.

To her surprise, she agreed. About five minutes later, Korra heard a knock on her door.

The rest of the night was filled with a lot of getting to know each other.

Time flew by and it was already 11 P.M. Kuvira checked the time and realized it was getting late. She needed to go to sleep because she was planning on getting up early to go on a run with her suitemates.

So her and Korra get off the bed and head to the door.

“I had a lot of fun tonight” Kuvira said looking right into Korra’s eyes. “Maybe we could do this again sometime? Or we could even go out for some food?”

Korra smiled back at the girl. “Of course. Let me know when you’re free and we can go out for dinner and catch a movie.”

Kuvira leaned in to give Korra a kiss on the cheek when suddenly the suite door swung open. Asami stood awkwardly right in front of them.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt what was going on!” Asami responded frantically.

Korra looking embarrassed, said nothing.

Kuvira ended up breaking the awkward silence. “It’s fine don’t worry about it.”

“Goodnight Korra!” Kuvira leaned up and kisses her on the cheek again. “It was nice meeting you!” Kuvira said looking at Asami.

”You too.” Asami responded back.

The heiress looked so sorry after Kuvira left. She apologized to Korra again and again before Korra finally cut her off.

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t really interrupt anything” Korra tried to reassure the girl. “Anyways how was your dinner with Iroh?”

Asami finally stopped saying sorry to answer the question. “It was fine we just ate at his place and that was it.”

“Sounds good” Korra replied as she filled up a glass of water and chugged it.

“Korra are we ok?” Asami asked again with concern in her voice. “You’ve just been acting so distant from me and I just don’t want us not to be ok.”

The heiress knew she asked a similar question earlier in the day, but she just could not stand the awkwardness. All she wanted was her best friend back.

“Oh, I’m just tired that’s all. I’m going to head to bed now, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Goodnight.” Korra said in a fake voice to try to not worry Asami.

“Alright... goodnight.” Asami replied sadly.

Korra swiftly walked into her dorm room, leaving the heiress alone in the kitchen.

Asami didn’t know what else to do, so she texted Opal to see if she was still awake.

**Asami: Hey Opal! Are you awake?**

**Opal: yea what’s up?**

Next thing you know the heiress was knocking on Opal’s door. She needed someone to listen to her go off about how Korra was being so cold shouldered to her.

“Do you think I did something wrong?” Asami asked the girl who was half asleep.

“No... I think she just has a lot going on in her life right now and is trying to adapt back to being back in Republic City.” Opal answered, knowing she was lying to her friend.

Opal really wanted to tell Asami about how Korra has been in love with her for awhile now. But she didn’t want Korra to kill her, so she had to go along with lying to Asami about not knowing what is going on.

“Do you think she’ll open up to me about what’s wrong?” 

“Give her some time. I think she’ll come around.”

“Alright thanks for the talk Op! I needed it.”

“Anytime Sami! Go get some rest, it’s getting late. Goodnight.” Opal smiled as she was preparing herself to go back to sleep.

Asami then proceeded to head back to her own room next door.

 _‘Classes are about to start in 2 days.’_ She thought to herself. _‘I hope Korra comes around because I need her to keep me in check when I’m stressing out.’_

She then turns off the lamp next to her bed and goes to sleep.


	3. Classes Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3 guys! Enjoy~

Two days flew by quicker than usual. Asami and Korra planned to get dinner together the next night after her dinner with Iroh. However, Korra didn’t want it to just be Asami and her, so she dragged the whole suite with them.

The heiress could sense Korra was trying her hardest to avoid long interactions with her. But nevertheless, she went with it because she didn’t want to push Korra out of her comfort zone.

The rest of the Krew have been trying their hardest to get Korra to open up to Asami about her feelings. But the chances of convincing Korra to do that were lower than Bolin getting a passing grade in a metal sculpting class.

Asami decided to treat everyone to her favorite restaurant, Kwong’s Cuisine, the night before classes were about to start.

Everyone was around and having a good time until Iroh randomly showed up.

The room filled with awkwardness when Iroh came and sat down next to Asami. She didn’t tell anyone that he was coming.

“I invited Iroh! I hope you guys don’t mind” she said as Iroh was smiling at the group.

She originally planned not to invite him. But since it was the whole Krew, she thought it wouldn’t hurt if he came as well.

Everyone knew Korra was probably going to lose it. But they all remained calm and tried their hardest to not stare at her to see if she was ok.

Korra on the other hand was just thinking about whether or not she should just get drunk tonight to forget about this dinner. But she decided to have some self-control because the first day of classes were starting tomorrow. 

Dinner went by slowly and awkwardly. The heiress tried her hardest to make conversation with everyone, but it was just short and dry. It felt like it lasted decades before it was over. Thankfully when it ended Iroh and the heiress decided to go on a walk nearby while everyone else walked back to the suite.

Mako broke the silence first.

“That was such an awkward dinner.” He said.

“I know right! Iroh is cool and all but he just doesn’t fit in with the Krew.” Bolin added.

Opal looked at Korra and asked her if she’s ok.

“I’m fine. It’s not like she knows bringing him around makes me depressed. If she did, I doubt she would invite him over or out with us.” 

They approach their suite and the Krew all say goodnight to each other as they head off to bed for their long school day tomorrow.

* * *

** Asami’s point of view  **

Asami didn’t think inviting Iroh to the dinner would be this awkward. If she would have known Korra would turn into a brick and not talk or even look at her, she would have just told Iroh to stay at home.

After dinner Iroh asked if she wanted to go on a walk with him. She agreed instantly because she didn’t want to be left in the awkwardness of her suitemates.

“Why didn’t you tell me they didn’t know I was coming?” Iroh asked with confusion in his voice.

“I didn’t think they were going to react so awkwardly to it.” Asami responded grabbing onto Iroh’s hand.

“To be honest, I thought that your friends really liked me. Then Korra came back, and now I feel like they all hate me.” He stated. “I’m not saying it’s her fault, but I feel like they all chose her side.” 

Asami tried to reassure her boyfriend.

“Don’t be silly. They just haven’t seen her in so long, so they want to spend more time catching up with her. It’s not you.” 

“Do you think she’ll ever accept me as a friend?” 

“Give her time. She’ll come around. She always does.” 

Iroh grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Yea maybe I was being irrational in my thoughts. Thankfully you’re always here for me. Love you Asami.”

He then leans in and kisses her.

“Love you too Iroh” Asami replied after reciprocating the kiss.

* * *

It’s the first day of classes! Korra had to wake up at 7 A.M. because of her 8 A.M. meditation class with Professor Tenzin.

“Ugh it’s so early” Korra said while hitting the snooze button as many times as she could afford before being late.

She has never been a morning person, other than when she was drinking the night before.

When she got up to go brush her teeth and get ready for class, she noticed how dead silent the suite was. No one else in the suite has class as early as her.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Korra headed back into her room to get changed.

If this was a regular day of school, she would’ve just thrown on a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. But since she didn’t want to look like a hobo on the first day, she put on a nice pair of jeans and a nice top. She even put her hair up.

She looked at the time and saw that it was 7:45, so she headed out, skipping breakfast as usual because she hates it.

When walking down the stairs she ran into Kuvira.

“Hey Kuvira!” She screamed.

Kuvira turned around to see Korra coming down the stairs.

“Hey cutie!” Kuvira responded. Watching Korra blush a little.

“Uh... I’m off to meditation class with Tenzin. Don’t we have class together today?” Korra asked awkwardly.

“Yep metal-bending sculpting class with Professor Suyin at one.”

Korra thought to herself how to continue the conversation without sounding stupid.

“Did you want to get lunch together before the class?” Korra asked in the most awkward tone of voice possible.

“Sure. But only if you want to.”

“Of course!” Korra answered back to Kuvira. “See you at the dining hall at 12 then?”

Kuvira smiled and nodded to confirm.

Before long they noticed that they were going separate ways since their classes were located on opposite ends if the campus. 

Korra smiled and waved at the girl. “See you later.” 

“Don’t forget 12!” Kuvira smiled back and winked.

It felt nice that Korra finally found a girl who might actually like her. But deep down inside she felt guilty because she felt like she was cheating on Asami. Even though the two were never dating, Korra always felt like she was in a committed crush with the heiress.

* * *

Meditation class was boring as usual. Professor Tenzin was nice and all, but when it came to his class, it put Korra right back to sleep again. Luckily it looked like she was mediating so he didn’t yell at her.

By the time the class was over it was 10 A.M. Korra headed back to the suite to get some sleep before heading out for lunch with Kuvira. When she opened the door, she saw Asami packing her bags to go to her class.

“Hey Korra!” Asami said when she saw Korra staring at her.

“Hey. Have a nice day.” Korra responded as she went straight to her room, not even stopping for any food.

The heiress couldn’t bare the awkwardness anymore but she had to go to class. She decided to give Korra space until the day ended.

Heading down the stairs she saw Iroh waiting for her at the bottom floor with a cup of coffee.

Iron handed her the coffee and the two walked to their first class.

* * *

Korra woke up at 11:55 A.M. and never sprinted so fast out the door in her life. She forgot to set an alarm and was almost late for lunch with Kuvira!

The walk from the suite to the dining hall was about fifteen minutes. But Korra managed to sprint there in eight, only being three minutes late.

While she was panting and looking around for Kuvira. Kuvira snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

“Three minutes late. Not bad. I can see you sprinted over by how out of breath you are.”

“I guess you can see you take my breath away.” Korra joked.

They both laughed and went into the dining hall.

The food was ok, nothing fancy. Just a lot of kale.

When the time got closer to 1, they put their plates into the dish return and headed to class.

“I’m kind of nervous for this class.” Korra said to Kuvira.

Korra responded looking confused.

“Why? Professor Suyin is one of the best professors on campus.”

“I know but I’m not really bad at metal bending art. I’m just artistically challenged overall.” Korra said while laughing.

“No worries, if anything we can work together, and I’ll make sure you do good in the class.” Kuvira winked.

During class Professor Suyin did introductions and asked the class to pair up with a partner to work with for the rest of the semester. Korra and Kuvira automatically gravitated towards each other.

By the end of the two hours, the professor let the class out early since it was the first day. 

Korra and Kuvira walked back together to the suite and then parted ways when Kuvira reached the second floor.

“See you around?” Kuvira asked Korra.

“Of course.”

Korra then walked back to her suite to watch TV for the rest of the day.

* * *

Asami’s first day of classes was a packed schedule. She had physics with Iroh at eleven, calculus at one, computer programming at three, and then her last class was mechanics of materials at five. Her day ended at seven.

After a long day she decided to text Korra to see if she was up to grabbing dinner with her.

**Asami: Hey Korra want to go grab some dinner?**

To Asami’s surprise, Korra responded quickly and agreed.

They decided to go to Narook’s for some seaweed noodles.

After they sat down and ordered, there was a lot of awkward silence.

“Korra.” Asami said with worried eyes. “Are you ok? I really don’t want to push you, but I’m concerned about you.”

Korra just stared at the girl in front of her as she continued talking.

lI want to be here for you because I love you and you’re my best friend.” Asami finished. 

Hearing Asami say “I love you” hurt Korra. She knew that no matter how much Asami loved her, it wouldn’t be in the same way she felt about Asami.

“I’m just a little lost.” Korra replied not looking at Asami.

“What’s wrong?” Asami tried to make eye contact with Korra but failed.

“Before I was away abroad, I fell for someone. I wanted to get over the crush, so I left to go abroad. Nine months later, and it still never went away. Now that I’m back, it hit me that I have no chance of this person ever loving me back.” Korra responded with tears in her eyes.

Asami’s heart broke for her best friend. She wondered who this person was. She was confused though because she just saw Korra with a girl a few nights ago.

“Quick question? Who was that girl that I saw you with a few nights ago?” she asked with confusion.

Korra finally looked up and made eye contact with her. “Oh! That’s Kuvira, we matched on Tinder. Opal has been trying to get me to talk to other girls because apparently me being a depressing mess is ruining the vibes of the suite.”

“Korra...” Asami replied. “Please don’t tell me you’re using a girl to suppress your feelings for another.”

“Well the way you put it makes me seem like a jerk.” 

“Well I mean... you shouldn’t use a person. That wouldn’t be fair to Kuvira would that now?” 

Korra sighed and agreed.

“Well she’s still a nice person. I’ll just be friends with her and pray that I’ll fall in love with her one day.” 

Asami asked Korra who she liked before she left. But was interrupted with the waiter bringing the food before Korra could answer.

Korra thanked the spirits that the food came because she didn’t want to confess to Asami that the girl was her. So she just shoved the noodles in her mouth and avoided the question.

Even though Asami felt like she didn’t get all the answers she wanted. It was a step in the right direction to her and Korra’s friendship.

* * *

Asami got a text from Iroh after she got back.

**Iroh: How was dinner with Korra? Are you guys back to normal?**

**Asami: We made progress, but it wasn’t back to normal. But I can’t complain.**

**Iroh: Anything interesting?  
**

**Asami: She said she was lost and basically heartbroken because she loved someone before she left and now she realizes she can never have the person.**

**Iroh: Sounds interesting... who do you think it is?**

**Asami: I have no idea.**

**Iroh: Asami... you can’t be serious right now... it’s probably you. You know that right?**

**Asami: What? No way! She would never like me like that.**

**Iroh: I mean it makes sense. She falls in love with her best friend. Leaves to go abroad to try to get rid of her feelings. Then comes back to see her crush in a relationship.**

**Asami: You’re being ridiculous Iroh.**

**Iroh: Think about it Asami... she doesn’t like me. It makes sense. Plus, you were with her every second of the day. Don’t you think you would notice her talking to someone that she liked?**

The last part of the text got Asami thinking. She didn’t know how to respond so she just planned to go to sleep.

**Asami: She doesn’t know you sweetie. It takes her time to form friendships. It’s getting late. Go get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.**

**Iroh: Sigh... alright goodnight.**

Asami puts her phone down on her nightstand and thinks about what Iroh said.

 _‘It’s not me, right? That doesn’t make sense.’_ Asami thought to herself as she dozed off into sleep.

* * *

The week went by slowly and nothing interesting happens.

It’s a Friday night and everyone survived their first week of classes. You know what that means...

“SHOTS!” Bolin screamed as Mako is grabbed the shot glasses from the cabinets.

Korra always laughed at how excited the boys got when it came to drinking. She grabbed a shot glass filled with Smirnoff from Mako. 

“We’re here for a good time, not a long time. Cheers!” Bolin screamed as they took their first shot.

Opal tapped out after shot one because she knew if she took another sip, it would knock her out. Bolin and Mako took about five shots each, while Korra decided to take it easy and just sip at a Moscow Mule mixed with four shots for the remainder of the night.

To her surprise Asami was going all out tonight and chugging shots like there was no tomorrow. She had an ok tolerance, so when Korra noticed she was on her eighth shot, she got worried.

Before long Asami had to throw up, so she sprinted to the bathroom.

Opal looked at Korra who was sitting on the couch. “Don’t just sit there! Go help her.”

Before long Korra leaped up from her seat and ran into the bathroom to see Asami hovering over the toilet.

 _‘Roles have really switched_ ’ Korra thought to herself as she remembered her first night drinking and throwing up.

She went to go hold Asami’s hair back and let her get all the alcohol out of her system.

“You ok?” Korra asked in concern.

“I’m getting there.” Asami answered back as she threw up once again. “Thanks for helping me”

“Of course. What are friends for.”

Korra wanted to go grab a water bottle for Asami, so she took the hair tie out of her hair to tie Asami’s hair up. Then she left the bathroom quickly to go grab a water bottle.

After vomiting and drinking a lot of water. Asami started to sober up. She went to take a quick shower while Korra sat on her bed waiting for her to come back.

Korra checked the time to see that it was almost three in the morning. The she the tiredness started to kick in. She hadn’t realized she closed her eyes and knocked out on Asami’s bed.

When Korra woke up from her sleep she instantly noticed that she wasn’t in her own room and that she felt the weight of the heiress on her body.

 _‘Spirits.’_ Korra thought. _‘I shouldn’t be here. This is so bad. I’m never going to get over Asami.’_

She tried to move slowly to get up to go to her own bed. But then Asami grabbed her arm while she was getting up.

“Korra... can you please stay. Just sleep here it’s ok. I like laying on top of you.” 

Korra being the person she was, gave in and laid back down so that the heiress could continue to lay on her.

Korra thought to herself _‘I hate myself for doing this. But at the same time... I’m the happiest person alive.’_

Then she sighed and fell back asleep.

* * *

They heard a knock on Asami’s door, that was loud enough to wake back of the girls up. Korra got up out of the bed to go open it.

She internally rolled her eyes when she saw it was Iroh.

“Uh... am I interrupting something?” Iroh asked with confusion.

Korra looked at Asami and then back at Iroh and then hurried out of the room. “No... I was just going.”

When Korra exited the room, she rushed back into her dorm.

Iroh looked at Asami with slight jealously in his face. The heiress is holding her head up from the throbbing headache she had.

To her surprise she saw a bottle of water and ibuprofen sitting on her nightstand that Korra left her. 

“You know you shouldn’t drink that much Asami.” Iroh said with slight agitation

“I know. I just wanted to let loose for once.” Asami responded while she took the ibuprofen into her hand.

“You never let loose like that unless something is wrong.” Iroh said. “Did something happen between you and Korra?”

“No. She just fell asleep here by accident after making sure I was ok.” Asami answered as she started to get slightly agitated.

“Are you sure sleeping with a girl who is in love with you is healthy for her?” 

“Didn’t I say that her crush isn’t me? We are just best friends. We used to have sleepovers all the time!” Asami fired back noticing that she was speaking in a louder tone.

 _‘Why was Iroh interrogating her with these kinds of questions?’_ She thought to herself.

Iroh looked at her like she was so oblivious and then got up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Asami asked in confusion.

“You clearly don’t want me here. So, I’m leaving. Text me when you’ve calmed down.” Iroh responded while closing the door. He didn’t even bother looking back at Asami.

It flashed a memory of Korra walking out of her room that first night in the suite. However, she was more upset over Korra walking out compared to her own boyfriend. 

She sighed deeply as she grabbed her phone to text Opal.

**Asami: Can we go grab food? I’m hungover and hungry.**

**Opal: Sure, do you want me to ask the Krew if they want to come?**

**Asami: No!! I mean... I was just thinking we can have a girl talk. I really need it.**

**Opal: Is this about Korra?**

**Asami: Let’s just talk about this over some sushi. See you in 15 minutes?**

**Opal: Ok! See you soon.**

Asami entered the Japanese restaurant to see Opal sitting and waiting for her. She was so relieved she had a friend that was always there for her to talk about almost anything. The boys were great and all but sometimes girl talks were needed. Of course, Korra used to be heavily involved in girl talks too, until she went all distant.

“Hey Asami!” Opal smiled as the heiress walked over. “I just got out of the library. The paper I had to write for my English class was so LONG! I need to go at three though, Bolin and I are planning to go to the movies.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be out by then.” Asami responded reassuringly.

Opal looked at the heiress. “What’s wrong? You sounded like you needed to talk something out. Is this about Korra again?” 

“I just don’t know how I’m feeling. Korra took care of me last night and we slept together. Then Iroh came and Korra ran away. After she left Iroh and I got into a fight and yea...” Asami sighed.

Opal looked lost trying to catch on to all the information that was just thrown at her.

“You slept with Korra!?” Opal asked in confusion, thinking she met they had sex together.

Asami quickly realized how that might have come out and cleared the confusion by saying that they both passed out together on her bed.

The confusion left Opal’s face. “Oh. That makes more sense.”

Asami looked at Opal to see if she could get the truth out. “Op. Do you think Korra likes me?”

After all these months of lying to Asami about Korra’s feelings for her. Opal got used to just saying she doesn’t. Of course, she felt really bad for lying, but she just didn’t feel like it was her place to say anything.

“Huh? Where is this coming from?” 

“I don’t know... it’s kind of been in the back of my mind since Iroh brought it up to me. That’s kind of why we are in a fight right now. I think he’s being ridiculous and jealous for no reason.”

“Well... maybe you should ask Korra then?” Opal responded with a sarcastic tone.

She knew she shouldn’t have said it. But at the same time, she wanted Korra to finally come clean about her feelings so she can either A. Move on from Asami (which would probably take forever to do) or B. Have the possibility that maybe Asami would fall for her.

Asami looked at Opal and asked, “Do you think that’s a weird thing to ask?”

“Yes. But it’s the fastest way to get some answers.”

“But what if she lies to me?” Asami questioned.

“Simple. You know when she lies. So just ask her and if you sense she’s lying... there’s your answer.” Opal responded while she was shoving a piece of sushi into her mouth.

“Smart. But what if she does like me? What am I supposed to do?” 

Opal put her chopsticks down and looked at the heiress. “What do you want to do?” 

“To be honest, Korra has always been an amazing friend to me. I’ve never clicked with someone so quickly before in my life. It felt like we were friends our entire life, even though I just met her last year. We used to just talk to each other for hours on end about the most random stuff and never get tired of each other. She’s that once in a lifetime kind of person... kind of like...” Asami stopped talking to think of the right word.

“Kind of like a soulmate?” Opal said back to the heiress.

“A soulmate? What’s a soulmate?” Asami asked because she wanted to hear what Opal’s definition of the word was.

“Well... it’s like a best friend but more. It’s the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It’s someone who makes you a better person. No, actually they don’t make you a better person. You do that yourself because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It’s the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them, and nothing can ever change that.” Opal said back to Asami.

The answer made Asami smile. “Did you just quote Dawson’s Creek?” 

“It’s a good definition of a soulmate!” Opal argued back.

“Yea it is... and it made me think of Korra.” Asami replied with a smile worth a million dollars.

Asami started to question what she was doing with her life. But one thing she knew was that she wanted to be by Korra’s side for the rest of her life.


	4. Memories Part 1- How It All Started

It was the start of sophomore year.

Korra had been so excited to start school since the end of last semester. She had made two amazing friends last semester. They were brothers named Mako and Bolin. The three of them have been inseparable.

Korra was living in a small single room this semester in one of the older buildings. She was trying to save money on housing. Next semester, she planned to go abroad to the North Pole, so only having to spend one semester in the small room wasn’t too bad.

She saw the brothers when she was moving her stuff into her dorm.

“Hey guys!” Korra said to the brothers.

“Korra! We missed you! How was being back home in the South Pole?” Bolin asked.

“Ehh… it was great for the first few weeks, then I wanted to leave.” Korra laughed.

There was a new girl standing next to Bolin that Korra didn’t recognize. The girl stepped closer to Korra and stuck her hand out.

“Hi I’m Opal! I’m dating Bolin.”

“Oh shit. Sorry babe I totally forgot to introduce you. I got too caught up in seeing Korra.” Bolin said with an apologetic look.

Korra laughed and introduced herself to the green-eyed girl.

“Korra.” She said back to the girl while she shook her hand.

Then she asked the three of them where they were living for the semester.

“Oh well I’m living in Ba Sing Se Hall with Mako.” said Bolin.

“I’m actually living with my aunt Lin, just a couple of blocks down from campus.” Opal answered.

“Wait… Lin… like Lin Beifong?” Korra said with confusion.

“Yup! That’s my aunt.” Opal responded.

“No way! I’m a big fan of Lin and your grandma Toph!” Korra was fangirling.

Lin and Toph are the most famous police chiefs of Republic City. There’s even a big statue of Toph in front of the police station. It was made when she retired.

Opal laughed “If they come visit, I’ll introduce you to them.”

Korra was glad she was able to make a new friend so quickly. It was nice having the guys around. But she needed another girl in the group.

As the semester started Korra was stacked up on classes. She needed to have them done before she left to the North Pole.

She was taking Statistics 101, Introductory into Walking with Spirits, Mediation 201, Geology 211, Metal Bending 216, and Air Bending 101.

Opal and Korra compared their schedules to see that they both had Statistics 101 together.

“Oh! My friend Asami is in the class as well!”

“Asami? Like THE Asami Sato? Heiress to the billion-dollar Future Industries?!” Korra said with amazement in her eyes.

“Yep. We’ve been friends since we met in my freshman year intro to physics class.”

Korra’s eyes lit up. She admired Asami. Not only was she a Sato, but she was one of the most down to earth and influential females in the world. To top it all off she’s also very humble.

There was one thing that Korra didn’t understand though. Asami could have gone anywhere she wanted for college. She probably got offers to a lot of prestigious schools. Why on earth did she choose to stay in Republic City and go to Republic City University (RCU)?

“Uh... Korra? You ok?” Opal said as she stared at Korra with confusion.

“Oh yea! I’m good just a big fan of her.” Korra said with a nervous tone.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure you guys are best friends by the end of the week! Asami loves making a new friend.”

Korra smiled like an idiot, while her and Opal went to look for Mako and Bolin to grab dinner.

* * *

The next morning, she was ready for her first day of classes. Sitting in 8 A.M. statistics is probably the worst thing that could possibly happen to her.

Korra walked into the lecture hall. While she was looking for a seat, she heard Opal scream her name.

“Korra! Come sit over here! I saved you a seat!”

Korra didn’t notice Asami was right next to Opal. She walked over, greeted Opal, and then plopped herself down into the seat.

Out of nowhere Korra heard a stranger’s voice greet her.

“Hi Korra. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Asami” the girl said with a smile on her face.

Korra turned and saw the most beautiful green emerald eyes and almost fell off her seat.

“Oh my god! Hi I’m Korra. But you already knew that... I’m a big fan of yours. You are such an inspiring figure in today’s generation.” Korra said sounding like the biggest fangirl.

Asami could tell Korra was very nervous. So, she tried to calm her down.

She asked Opal if she could switch seats with her so she could talk to Korra more easily.

Without hesitation Opal gets up to let Asami take her seat.

“Hey Korra... I know you’re really nervous. But I’m just an average student. Don’t look at me like I’m anything more.” Asami said with a smile.

“Asami... everyone is staring at you. It’s kind hard to talk to you like you’re a regular student when you’re the heiress to the biggest tech company in the world.” Korra said. Having a hard time making eye contact.

“Just ignore them. How are we going to be friends if you can’t act normal around me?” Asami said with a confused look.

“Just give me a few minutes to calm myself down.” Korra responded as the lesson started.

As they sat through the lesson, she couldn’t help but admire Asami. She even saw Asami look at her a couple of times, making eye contact and smiling. Korra would just blush in embarrassment and look away quickly.

As the lesson wrapped up, Asami asked Korra and Opal if they wanted to grab breakfast from the dining hall after.

Opal agreed instantly, while at first Korra hesitated. But the puppy eyes Asami gave her sucked her into saying yes.

They head out of the classroom and towards the bathroom.

“I need to pee really quick before we go guys.” Korra said.

Rushing towards the bathroom to go make sure she still looked okay.

Asami and Opal stood outside waiting for her.

“Hey Opal, do you think she doesn’t want to talk to me?” Asami asked.

“What? Of course not! She’s a big fan of yours.” Opal answered.

“I don’t want her to look at me like I’m more superior than her though. I just want her to be my friend. I need more people in my life who don’t just see me as a walking millionaire.” The heiress said with desperation in her voice.

“I’m sure she’ll get over the fact that you are THE Asami Sato. Look at me! I was awkward at first too. Now we’re friends! Plus, Korra is really cool. Bolin has been friends with her for over a year now and the stories I hear about her crack me up.” Opal said in a reassuring tone.

Asami sighed.

“I hope you’re right about this. I’m not good at opening up to people. But I really do want her to be my friend.”

Opal then snaps her fingers and smirks.

“I have a great idea!” She continued to smirk as she looked at the confused heiress.

“What is it?” 

“You guys go eat. Just tell her that I had to go see my aunt Lin and that I’ll meet up with you guys at the dining hall after.” 

“Why on earth would you just leave her with me? What if she tries to run away?” Asami questioned the plan.

“Trust me. She won’t because she thinks I’m going to come back.” Opal said with confidence. “Then after you guys grab your food and start eating, I’ll send a text in a group chat that I’ll make between the three of us. I’ll say that I won’t be able to make it back because Aunt Lin is holding me up. You’ll get to bond with her AND you’ll also get her number.”

Asami was really impressed.

“Wow, that’s actually a good plan. It’s killing two birds with one stone. You’re always so smart!”

“I know.” Opal laughed.

Opal walks away from the heiress.

“See you later! Let me know how it goes.”

* * *

Korra comes out of the bathroom looking confused.

“Where did Opal go?” she asked the heiress.

“Oh, she got a text from her aunt Lin saying she needed to come by for something. But she said she’ll come back when she’s done.” Asami answered. She prayed that she didn’t sound like she was lying.

“Did you still want to go eat with just me?” Korra asked while smiling awkwardly.

“Of course! I’m starving.” Asami smiled back, knowing that the plan was working.

They walked out of the building towards the dining hall. The walk was quiet and awkward.

People are pointing at the heiress. Most of the time people would just talk about how they couldn’t believe that they were going to the same college as a Sato.

“Don’t you get tired of people staring and talking about you?” Korra asked her.

“You get used to it. I think they’ll get over it too… hopefully.” Asami answered knowing that she hated it. She just wanted people to treat her like a normal human being.

Korra looked at Asami as she sighed. She felt bad for her. She saw how badly Asami just wanted real friends that wanted to be there for her and not her family fortune.

“You know...” Korra started speaking.

“Hmm...?” Asami looked confused.

Korra took in a deep breath. Then started to speak quickly.

“I’m sorry for being so awkward with you at first. I was just flustered by you and was being a complete idiot. I just always looked up to you and being able to talk to you in person is just… amazing. I think we would make really good friends and I hope you give me a chance to show you that I want to be friends with you Asami. Not your money or your last name.”

The biggest smile appeared on Asami’s face instantly.

“Opal was right. You are an awesome person.”

* * *

Luckily when they arrived at the dining hall there weren’t that many people.

They grabbed their food and sat down in a booth near the corner.

“I wonder when Opal’s going to get here.” Korra asked.

Asami felt bad for not telling Korra what was going on, so she just chose to be honest.

“Yea about that...” Asami said with hesitation in her voice. “She’s not actually coming. We planned for her to leave so it would just be me and you. I wanted to get to know you better (not trying to sound creepy). She was also planning on making a group chat with me and you, to tell you she couldn’t make it. That way, I could get your number.”

Asami looked at Korra to see her reaction, hoping Korra wouldn’t think she’s crazy.

Korra just looked at her in confusion.

“Did I creep you out? Please don’t be mad.” Asami pleaded.

Korra laughed. “No, I think that’s so sweet! I’ve never had a friend put in that much effort just to talk to me.”

 _‘She called me her friend!_ ’ Asami smirked and thought to herself as she continued to listen to Korra speak.

“If you wanted my number, you could have just asked.” Korra responded as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

Asami grabs the phone from Korra’s hand to put her number into it.

 _‘Wow that was so much easier than I thought. Why do Opal and I always make our game plans so complicated?’_ She thought to herself, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

“Here, I just sent a text so that you can have my number too!” Korra said.

Asami glanced down to see a text flash onto her phone screen.

**213-267-9932: Hey**

She unlocked her phone and saved the number.

For the rest of the meal, they just talked about their life.

Asami spoke about how she grew up destined to be the next CEO of her father’s company, how she faced a lot of pressure from everyone while she was growing up, and why she chose to come to RCU.

“I chose to come here because I wanted to get away from all the rich snobby kids who thought that an expensive education made them better than everyone else.” She said.

Even though she didn’t want to be an engineer, she knew it was her calling. She wanted to change the world and come up with water powered technology to save the earth from the harms of burning fossil fuel. She also donated a lot of her money to cancer organizations, since her mother passed away from ovarian cancer when she was a young age.

Korra sat there listening in amazement. _‘Wow she’s so much more beautiful up close and she’s one of the humblest individuals I’ve ever met.’_ She thought to herself.

Asami continued to talk.

“I know I shouldn’t complain. But sometimes I wish people would get to know me before the judge me. So many people make assumptions that I’m like the rest of the rich kids before I can even say a single word to them.” She sighed.

Korra’s heart broke when she heard the heiress’s desire.

“Wow that was a lot. You’re even more interesting than I thought. Also, I’m sorry to hear about your mom.” Korra said staring at the beautiful green emerald eyes.

“Yea… media doesn’t cover everything about me, just the drama.”

Korra’s eyes lit up.

“Well I’m glad you’re opening up to me.”

Asami smiled. “I am too.”

They continued to eat their food in silence. It wasn’t an awkward silence. They were both just really hungry.

“So… what about you? What’s your life story like?” Asami asked with curiosity in her voice.

“Um... well I grew up in the South Pole with my parents Senna and Tonraq. I have a polar bear dog named Naga! Everyone in the town knew me as the girl who had big dreams to come to Republic City to start a new life. Don’t get me wrong I love the South Pole! But the town I live in is so small and I just like the city life.” Korra answered. “I guess I’m pretty boring.”

“Nonsense.” Asami said quickly. “I always wanted to go to the South Pole to see what it was like. I heard the southern lights are beautiful.”

“Oh, for sure! I never get tired of looking at them. Maybe you can come visit me during a break.” Korra said with a smile. “My parents always say the more the merrier”

Asami eyes lit up thinking about the plan and she agreed instantly.

After the two finished eating. Korra walked Asami to the library, where she sat and waited until her next class.

“Thanks.” Asami said to Korra.

“For what?” Korra asked with confusion.

“For taking the time to get to know me.” Asami smiled as she waved goodbye.

“Anytime. What are friends for?”

Korra waved goodbye back to the heiress and started to head back to her dorm.

When she got back to her dorm, she got a text from Asami.

**Asami: Did you make it back?**

**Korra: Yep. Thanks for checking up on me! Have fun in class!**

**Asami: Fun in class? That’s pretty impossible. Let’s grab food again soon sometime?**

**Korra: Anytime you want!**

Korra smiled at her phone like an idiot.

 _‘Wow. I feel like I’m living in a dream.’_ She thought to herself as she laid in bed to take a nap.

* * *

** Asami’s point of view **

After she parted ways with Korra. She looked around the library for an empty seat. She had class again in thirty minutes.

Korra had offered to stay with her until she had to go to class, but Asami declined the offer. She told Korra that she had to read an article for the class. But in reality, she actually was just going to update Opal on what happened.

She grabs her phone to text Opal to see where she was.

**Asami: I’m in the library. I found an empty seat near the left corner of the first floor.**

Not even a minute later she saw her friend walk over to her.

“I’m guessing it went well?” she asked the heiress.

“How did you know?”

“Well… the smile on your face says it all. It looks like you’re high on drugs or something;” She laughed.

Asami didn’t even notice she was smiling so widely.

“It was a lot easier than I thought. She just gave me her number and we got to know each other.”

Asami continued to ramble about everything that happened during lunch. While Opal just sat and listened.

Opal knew that Asami had a hard time making friends. So, she was glad that the heiress had Korra now.

* * *

Soon after, the two started hanging out a lot more. It got to the point where Opal was starting to get jealous of how close they had gotten.

They always invited Opal out with them, but she couldn’t always go because she wanted to spend time with Bolin.

Korra and Asami eventually became attached by the hip. Whenever you saw one of them, the other would be a few feet away.

Soon Korra started bringing Asami to the hangouts with the Krew. Mako and Bolin loved her and Asami finally felt like she belonged with a group of people.

Mako thought Asami was beautiful. He would gush over her whenever she would walk by. Asami noticed but didn’t feel the same way back towards him.

Don’t get me wrong. Mako is an attractive guy. But Asami knew his history with Korra and she would never date her friend’s ex.

Korra always saw Mako drooling over Asami and it bothered the hell out of her. She would always glare at him and be passive aggressive.

“Can you stop?” Korra said in agitation towards Mako.

“What? She’s so hot. Who wouldn’t stare? How the hell is she single? Anyone would be dying to date her.” Mako responded back in defense.

Korra looked around the room to make sure Asami wasn’t nearby.

“Look… I think I might like her.” Korra confessed.

“Damn it!”

“What?” Korra asked in confusion.

“Opal, Bolin, and I made a bet.”

“On what?”

“Opal bet that you liked Asami, while Bolin and I bet that you didn’t.” Mako said back. “I didn’t know you liked girls…”

Korra was thinking of how to respond. She was so surprised that Opal could see it.

“I didn’t know either… She’s the first.”

“Is she into girls though Korra?” Mako asked.

“I’m not sure. Probably not. Just let me like her in peace.” Korra protested.

“Whatever you say. Just don’t get hurt.” Mako warned.

Asami finally notices that Korra and Mako were standing on the other side of the room. So, she decides to walk over.

“Hey guys!” 

“Hey Asami!” Korra and Mako said together.

“You guys done with classes?”

She knew Korra was done since the two practically spent all their time together.

Korra nodded her head.

“I have class in ten minutes.” Mako lied. He didn’t want to be an awkward third wheel.

“Oh, what a shame! I was going to ask if you wanted to get food with us.” Asami responded.

“Damn! Maybe next time.”

Korra just rolled her eyes to how terrible he was at lying.

* * *

After Mako left, Asami grabbed Korra by the arm and dragged her to go get food with her from her favorite restaurant, Kwong’s Cuisine.

Korra hesitated when she looked at the menu because the prices were through the rough.

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked with a concerned look.

“I can’t afford this.” Korra said with embarrassment in her face.

“Don’t worry about it! It’s on me. Think of it as a date.” Asami said winked.

Korra blushed but Asami was too caught up looking at the menu to notice.

Korra didn’t know what was good on the menu. She told Asami to decide what she should eat.

Asami ordered Korra a braised pork dish, something she always got as a child, and she got herself a Peking duck with honey glaze.

When the food came Korra tasted it and almost fainted. It was one of the best dishes she ever eaten.

“Wow. This is amazing!” Korra said with so much enthusiasm.

“I’m glad you like it!” Asami smiled. “It was my favorite dish as a kid.”

“How’s your food?” Korra asked Asami while she was enjoying her own.

“It’s good too.” Asami replied. “Here try some.”

Asami then takes a piece of her duck and feeds it to Korra.

Korra was amazed of how good the food tasted. But she was happier about how cute her and Asami’s friendship was. She felt like she found her best friend. She knows that it’s only been a few weeks, but it felt like they’ve been friends for years.

At the end of the “date” Asami grabbed the check and paid for dinner. Then they headed out of the restaurant.

“Thanks for the meal! The next meal is on me.”

“Can’t wait!” Asami replied with smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter! The next one is going to be super dramatic.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading :D


	5. Getting Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a big thanks to IRanOutOfIdeasForMyUsername for editing this chapter :D It wouldn't be as good without him~

Korra woke up before her alarm clock went off. She felt gross and her morning breath was bad. She was supposed to get up in five minutes anyway, so she gave up on going back to sleep. 

She grabbed her phone and noticed a text from Kuvira. 

**Kuvira: Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch today or something!**

Korra remembered how Asami said don’t use another girl to get over your feelings for someone else, then she felt bad and debated whether or not she should say yes to grabbing food. 

Eventually, Korra decided to text back and said...

**Korra: Yea sure! I actually wanted to talk to you about something.**

**Kuvira: Haha sure! See you at twelve?**

**Korra: See you then :)**

Korra felt really guilty leading Kuvira on, so she decided she wanted to make it clear that she was not ready for a relationship because she wasn’t over Asami. 

Sure, it might lead to her getting yelled at, but she felt like it would be better to establish this boundary sooner rather than later. If Kuvira wants to be friends with her, she would be 100% down. The only awkward part would be if she ended up hating her, they are still partners in Professor Suyin’s class after all.

Korra stared off into space thinking about life before realizing how much time had gone by. 

She rushed out of her bed and went to get ready so she wouldn’t be late for class. 

Even though she hated getting up this early in the morning, it was nice being the only one awake. The suite was never this quiet and peaceful throughout the day with the Krew. 

Korra ended up making it to class just on time. 

“Good morning class.” Professor Tenzin said as he pulled up his presentation on the screen. 

Then Korra dozed off, a feeling of nervousness clutching at her heart as she awaited her talk with Kuvira.

Korra didn’t even notice class had ended until everyone started to pack up their belongings and leave. 

She was about to walk back to her dorm to take a quick nap before grabbing food with Kuvira when she heard her name being screamed from somewhere behind her, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“Hey, Korra!” Opal screamed, running up to her. 

Korra turned and greeted Opal. 

“Hey Opal! What’s up?”

Opal was feeling guilty about telling Asami to be straightforward with Korra, so she decided to tell Korra that she may or may not have told Asami to ask Korra if she liked her or not. 

Korra mentally freaked, the blood draining from her face as an icy cold settled in the pit of her stomach. 

“YOU WHAT?!” Korra shouted, a mixture of fear and irritation in her voice.

“I know it sounds bad, but hear me out! At the time, I thought it was a good idea because it can help you air out your emotions and get closure.” Opal quickly trying to defend herself. 

“I don’t need closure! She has a boyfriend! That’s a pretty clear answer, Opal!” Korra said with a raised voice. “Plus, she didn’t even bother telling me anything about her relationship! I feel like she was trying to hide this from me this whole entire time I was away.” 

Opal sighed, trying to figure out what to say next. “I know, but the way you two act together and how she looks at you. That’s not how a ‘friend’ does that.” 

Korra responded with a confused look on her face. “What are you talking about?” 

“I think she likes you. And I’m not just saying that to blow smoke up your ass! You two literally act like an old married couple.” Opal elaborated. 

Korra fired back, if possible she looked even more confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

All of a sudden Bolin walked over to them holding two coffees in his hand. Presumably one for himself and one for Opal. 

He handed one of the coffees over to Opal and then smiled at Korra. “Hey Korra! How was class?” 

She was panicking so much that she didn’t even notice Bolin was talking to her. 

“Uh... is she ok?” Bolin asked Opal hesitantly, gesturing with his foam cup. 

Opal explained why Korra was freaking out in a hushed whisper in hopes that Bolin could calm her down. 

“Oohhh... that makes sense.” A look of understanding crossed his face.

She looked at Bolin with a face that screamed ‘say something to her’.

Bolin got the hint and started to speak in an attempt to calm Korra down.

“Hey Korra... I know it sounds bad! But if you think about it. This could be a good thing. I know you don’t see it now, but I think it will make your friendship with Asami stronger.” 

Korra calmed down a little and asked, “How?” finally acknowledging Bolin’s existence.

“Well... first of all, you guys already seem pretty close, so I doubt she will just cut you out of her life. And second, your friendship with her makes everyone so jealous. To be honest, sometimes even Opal and I are jealous of how close you two are.” He responded, his normal visage of happiness replaced by one of sincerity. 

“I guess I’m just scared because I know how I am, and I know I’m going to build up a wall and not let her in,” Korra said quietly, a sad look on her face, not meeting either of their eyes. “I do it all the time.” 

* * *

Asami woke up thirty minutes earlier to get ready for class. She wanted to text Korra to see if she wanted to grab dinner and then confront her about her feelings.

Asami grabbed her phone and opened iMessage. 

She noticed several texts from Iroh asking her if she was ok and that they should talk about their fight. 

She almost responded but ended up ignoring them because she was more preoccupied with texting Korra. 

**Asami: Hey. I wanted to ask you something... maybe I can ask you over dinner tonight?**

She was about to hit send but thought better of it. It sounds way too direct and she might end up scaring Korra away before she has the chance to ask.

**Asami: Are you free later? Want to grab dinner?**

She hit send before she could dwell on it any longer and put her phone down. She then went to go get ready. 

Asami knew she should probably deal with the fight she had with Iroh, but her main priority was figuring out what’s wrong with her and Korra.

She was surprised to see Iroh waiting down in the lobby for her on her way to class. He was standing there with her favorite coffee in his hand, a caramel Frappuccino from Starbucks. 

“I’m sorry Asami. I didn’t mean for such a thing to erupt into a fight.” 

When she saw the sincere apologetic look on his face, she instantly forgave him. ‘ _Besides_ ,’ she thought. ‘ _Maybe he was right_ ’.

After accepting his apology and taking the still-warm coffee from his hand, she checked her phone to see if Korra texted her, but there was no response. ‘ _Hopefully_ ,’ she thought. ‘ _Maybe Korra’s busy and can’t check her messages_.’

Asami sighed to herself. 

“What’s wrong?” Iroh looked at her with a concerned face. 

Asami chose to lie to avoid the cacophony of problems her predicament might bring.

“Oh. Just stressed out about classes.” 

Iroh, now looking relieved, looked at her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Asami, we got this. Before you know it, the semester will be over and we won’t have any more things to worry about.” 

Asami gave him a nervous smile. She felt bad for lying to him. 

He gave her a hug and they proceed to walk to class. 

* * *

After Korra’s talk with Opal and Bolin, she decided to walk to the library to go get some work done before grabbing lunch with Kuvira. 

Pulling out her phone she saw a text from Asami asking if she wanted to grab dinner with her. 

_‘Oh great_ ,’ she thought to herself. ‘ _I’m going to have two talks today._ ’ 

She ignored the message because she wasn’t quite sure how to respond. 

_'I’m just going to deal with it later.’_ she said to herself. 

At twelve she made her way to the dining hall to see Kuvira. As she approached she noticed Kuvira standing outside, leaning on the sheltered part of the wall beside the heavy, metal doors. 

“Hey,” Kuvira said with a smile. 

“What’s up?” Korra responded already dreading the part that comes next. 

They walked into the dining hall and found a table to sit at. Setting their stuff down to save their spot, they went to grab food and, after doing so, sat down to talk. 

“What did you want to talk about?”

Korra was frantically thinking of what the best way was to say that she wasn’t ready for a relationship without hurting Kuvira’s feelings. 

Taking a deep breath she started, “Kuvira... You’re a really nice girl and you deserve someone who will give you their world, but I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

Kuvira looked both hurt _and_ confused. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” 

Korra sighed and explained herself. 

“I think we would be better off as friends. I’m still not over this crush that I’ve had for a while now. It wouldn’t be fair for me to continue with whatever is going on between us. I don’t want to lead you on.” 

Kuvira sat in silence for a moment, thinking of what to say. 

After an awkward minute of silence, she finally asked Korra a question.

“Is it the girl who walked in when I was leaving your suite after our movie night?”

Korra’s eyes widened. 

“How did you know?” 

Kuvira smiled and said “I mean it was really obvious how much you liked her the second I saw you look at her. Your eyes lit up like you had just won the lottery.” 

“Really? Is it that obvious.” Korra responded, a pained look on her face.

Kuvira responded, an amused smile gracing her features. “Are you serious? It’s as obvious as it can get. You even blushed a little when you saw her.” 

“I did not!” Korra argued playfully, thinking back to that night wondering if she did. “Does that mean you’re not mad?”

“Of course not. I’m glad you were being honest with me. Since we are friends though, I want updates on how everything goes!” Kuvira smiled back. 

Korra was glad that Kuvira wasn’t angry and even turned out to be supportive of her crush. They continued to eat and then headed off to class, though this time Korra had a smile on her face.

* * *

Asami sat in class all day long waiting for her phone to go off. Finally, when it did, she quickly looked at it praying it was Korra, but to her disappointment, it was just Iroh. 

**Iroh: Want to grab dinner?**

**Asami: I have a paper to write. Let’s grab dinner some other time.**

Asami didn’t like how she was starting to lie more and more to Iroh, but she didn’t want to make plans with him just in case Korra agreed to eat with her. 

She put her phone back on her desk and tried to pay attention to the lecture. 

As her last class ended, she quickly gathered her stuff and headed out the door. To her surprise, she saw Korra standing a few feet away laughing with Opal and Mako. 

_‘Do I go over there? She clearly ignored my text all day.’_ The heiress thought to herself. 

Before she could even think of what to do next, she saw the three of them walk over to her. Each of them greeted her with a smile. 

“Hey Asami!” Opal said with Mako and Korra trailing behind her. 

“Hey guys!” 

Unbeknownst to Asami, Korra had previously asked Mako and Opal for help on what to do about the text Asami sent her earlier that day.

Mako and Opal had thought of a game plan quickly and put it into motion even quicker. 

The plan was to stand outside and casually wait for Asami to come out of her class. 

Then when Asami saw them they would approach her. Next, Mako and Opal would say they have to go to a group project meeting and leave Korra alone with her. 

Korra hated the idea, but she knew that she was ignoring her text on purpose, so she had to go along with it so that she could have a chance to talk with her. 

A few moments after Asami walked over and said hi, Mako and Opal look at their phone. 

“Oh my god, we’re going to be late Mako!” 

Opal always was the best actor. 

“Oh yeah! The group project meeting!” Mako said turning back to Opal. “We have to go”

His acting was horrible. But as long as Asami didn’t notice... it was fine. 

The two of them hurried out of the building leaving Korra and Asami alone. 

“So how was class?” Korra asked trying to break the silence. 

“It was fine. Why didn’t you answer my text?” 

“I... saw it... and I, uh, forgot,” Korra said with an apologetic look. 

If it was anyone else Asami would be annoyed but since it was Korra she just let it go. 

“Well... do you want to go eat?” 

Korra looked at her and said “Sure.” 

Then they walked to Narook’s. 

* * *

The fifteen-minute walk to Narook’s was the most awkward fifteen minutes of Korra’s life. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about Iroh?” Korra questioned the heiress.

“I knew I should have told you, but it happened so quickly.” She responded with sad eyes. “Also, I was so busy with classes and you were so busy traveling around. I wanted you to focus on having fun and not having to worry about me.” 

Korra responded with indignation. “You’re supposed to be my best friend, we tell each other everything. Didn’t you think I would want to know about something like this?” 

“I’m really sorry Korra. At the time when it was all happening, I just was living in the moment and was thinking it would be better to tell you in person than over the phone.”

Korra responded, a hint of jealousy in her voice. “Even when I got back to campus, you never said anything. He just randomly showed up at the door and then I see you hug him and kiss him.” 

Asami was getting more and more suspicious of whether or not Korra liked her. ‘ _Why does she sound so jealous of Iroh.’_ She thought to herself. 

Korra continued to vent her frustration out.

“There were so many times where you could have just told me straight up. But no, all I got was an ‘I just started dating this guy I met in my engineering class.’”

“I was going to tell you more details… but…” Asami paused.

“But what?” Korra retorted, anger seeping into her voice yet again.

“You’ve just been so distant and weird with me. I wanted to figure out what was wrong with us before I just threw my relationship with Iroh at you.” 

Honestly, Korra wasn’t that mad about Asami not telling her. She was more jealous of the fact that he was able to hold and kiss Asami, the girl that she loved. 

Korra didn’t know what to say. All that came out of her mouth was “It’s fine.” 

For the remainder of the walk, it was just silent until they made it to the restaurant. 

* * *

As they walked she mentally prepared herself to tell Asami how she felt and why she was acting the way she was. 

When they walked into the restaurant the hostess asked, “Table for two?”

Asami and Korra both nodded and followed her to their table. 

They both ordered their usual seaweed noodles and then stared at each other in an awkward silence so thick you could cut it with the blunt end of a spoon. 

Korra broke the silence first. 

“I want to tell you something.”

Asami looked at her. 

“What is it?”

Korra hesitated. The words just refused to come out of her mouth. So, she said... 

“I know you know what I’m going to say so just say it.” 

Asami rightfully looked confused. 

“Ok... I’m like 95% sure I know what you’re going to say. But I don’t want to say it because if I’m wrong it’s going to be really embarrassing.”

Korra still couldn’t get herself to say it.

“Look I’m telling you that whatever you’re thinking... you’re right. So just say it.”

Asami refused to say it and they went back and forth until their food came. 

“Enjoy,” the waiter said with a smile as he placed the seaweed noodles in front of them.

Both dove in quickly, grateful for the temporary excuse to stop talking, they continued to argue on who should say something first. 

“Korra... just say it. If you want, you can write it on this napkin and I’ll just read it, so you don’t have to say it out loud.” 

Korra refused because she didn’t want to see the look on Asami’s face when she read the ‘I like you as more than a friend’ on the napkin. 

Korra kept insisting for Asami to just say it because it was a lot easier for her. 

As the two finished eating their noodles, Asami started growing more and more frustrated. 

“How about this. Why don’t you just leave first Korra and text me what you want to say? That way you won’t see my reaction and you won’t have to say it out loud.”

Korra still refused because even though she didn’t want to see her reaction. Deep down inside she wanted to know how she would react. 

Eventually, the waiter came with the bill and Korra grabbed it to pay for the food. 

“I got it,” she said as the heiress tried to grab the check from her. 

A few short minutes later the waiter came back to grab the check and Korra’s credit card. Asami started to lose her patience. 

“Just say it Korra. We’ve been sitting here going back and forth for 30 minutes and we’ve gotten nowhere from where we started.” She said in frustration. 

“I can’t,” Korra said in a desperate voice, putting her head in her hands. 

“Oh my god! You’re so annoying.” Asami lashed back. 

It was very rare for Asami to lash out at Korra. It only happens when she’s either really mad or really annoyed, and it’s never because she’s mad at Korra. 

“FINE!” Korra shouted. “I like you. HAPPY?! I SAID IT.”

Asami grinned triumphantly.

“I was right. I knew it.” 

Korra just sat there and wondered what kind of reaction that was, and more importantly what it would mean.

“Korra... you know I’m straight right?” Asami asked. 

Korra just nodded looking away, an ashamed look on her face. 

“Look can we just not talk about it?” Korra said quietly. 

“Korra... it’s ok! I’m fine with it. You just need to get over me.” She responded. 

Those words came so easily out of her mouth. ‘Get over me’ stuck in Korra’s head and she started to get upset again. 

“How did you know?” Korra asked looking confused and slightly hurt. 

“Well... Iroh kept telling me you did.” 

‘ _That hoe_ ,’ Korra thought to herself. 

“Then I thought about it and there was that one time we all got drunk and went to karaoke.” Asami continued. “Do you remember what happened that night?” 

Korra thought about it and upon remembering, chose not to respond. She didn’t want to say the answer out loud. 

Asami proceeded to answer in Korra’s absence. 

“Korra... that night you grabbed me by the waist, and we laid next to each other all night. You were super touchy. Which you never are..” Asami answered back looking for Korra’s reaction.

Korra hid her face in embarrassment, while Asami tries to comfort her telling her that it was ok. 

She knew Asami had taken the news well, but she wasn’t ready for the friendship to go back to the way it used to be. She wanted more.

Of course, it wasn’t fair to Asami. But she didn’t want to be there watching her all over Iroh. She needed time to recover first. 

The waiter came back with Korra’s card and placed it on the table. Korra signed the receipt and then looked at Asami with saddened eyes. 

“Look Asami, I think I just need some time alone. Can we put our friendship on a pause? I know I’m being really dramatic, but I just need to find myself again. I feel so lost right now.” 

Asami had tears in her eyes instantly. 

She thought to herself. _‘Did I do something wrong? I thought I reacted really well to the news. Why is she just blocking me out like this?’_

Before she could say anything, Korra looked up at her with watery eyes. 

“It’s not you Asami. I’m so glad you reacted so well to it. I just want to take time for myself so I can come back as a stronger and better friend for you.” 

Then Korra got up from her seat and headed for the door as quickly as she could. She needed to get out, it was getting way too hard to breathe in there. 

It pained her to walk away from her best friend like that when she was crying, but she was too much of a coward to deal with the situation upfront. 

As she exited the restaurant, she noticed Iroh standing near the entrance. 

_‘Oh great.’_ She thought to herself. 

Iroh noticed Korra coming out and approached her. 

“Where’s Asami?” He asked hesitantly, noting the tears in her eyes. 

“She’s inside... you might want to go comfort her.” 

With that Korra turned and continued walking back to the suite. 

Iroh didn’t want to go inside, so he just waited outside patiently for Asami to exit the restaurant. 

Five minutes later, Asami walked out with red, puffy eyes and dried tears on her face. 

“Asami, what happened?” Iroh asked his voice laced with concern and a confused look on her face. Boys are so clueless sometimes.

“Iroh? What are you doing here?” 

“You weren’t answering my calls or texts. So, I looked at your location and saw you here.” He replied. 

“Didn’t you say you were too busy to get dinner? Why are you here?” He asked, frustrated. 

Asami, now caught in her lie, admitted that she was here to talk to Korra. 

“You were right. She does like me.” 

“I knew it! So… what happened?” 

“She told me she needed space from me. I just don’t get it, I reacted so well to it and all she did was shut me out.” Asami sniffled. 

“I think she just needs time to get used to seeing you as nothing more than just a friend. It’s probably hard on her because you guys spend every second together. I mean you guys are so close.” He answered back. 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right. But it’s going to be so awkward because her room is right next to mine.” 

“Why don’t you spend the night at my place.” Iroh offered. 

“Thanks! You’re always here for me when I need you the most.” She kissed Iroh on the cheek. 

“Anything for you.” Iroh smiled back. 

When they got back to Iroh’s place all Asami could think about was Korra. 

‘ _Was she ok_ ? _How long was this break going to last_ ?’ She thought to herself. She started as another thought struck her. ‘ _Does the Krew know_?’

Iroh grabbed a glass of cold water and tried to comfort her. 

Even though she was with her boyfriend. She wasn’t happy. He was sweet to her and was always there for her, but she felt like she was missing something. 

Iroh could tell that Asami and he had started to drift apart recently and it made him feel uneasy. He wanted to bring it up to her. But he didn’t want to at the moment because of how upset she was. 

They ended up washing up and getting ready for bed. 

“Goodnight Iroh,” Asami said as she dozed off, taken by the alluring thought of peace that comes with sleep. 

“Goodnight Asami.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do weekly updates on the fan fiction now! I'm having writers block >_<
> 
> As always, thank you guys for reading~


	6. Memories Part 2- Thanksgiving Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Alec (IRanOutOfIdeasFForMyUsername) for editing this chapter and adding about 1500 words to it! He's the best editor I could ask for ^_^
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys! It's a long one :D

“Woohoo!! Next week is Thanksgiving break!” Korra shouted.

The rest of the Krew stared at her with confused looks on their faces.

Bolin leaned over to Mako and whispered in his ear. Even though he was whispering it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Who gets that excited over Thanksgiving?”

The two boys lost their parents at a young age in a car accident. So they never really had anyone to celebrate the holiday with other than themselves.

Luckily this year Opal invited both of them over to celebrate with her family.

When Korra heard the whispered question she turned an indignant glare upon the two boys.

“It’s the best time of the year! You get to stuff your face with mashed potatoes and gravy, turkey, corn, and stuffing! I gain like, twenty pounds in one night.” Korra said, unveiled hunger in her eyes as she thought about the food.

Asami laughed at how cute Korra was when talking about food.

Korra could eat a lot. Probably more than the whole Krew combined, but she always maintained an amazing body.

Even though Asami laughed, she didn’t really see the point of Thanksgiving either. Ever since her mom died, her dad would just drown himself with work and so he was never home to celebrate the holiday with her so it was never that special.

When Korra heard that Asami was spending the holiday in her mansion alone, she immediately invited her over to celebrate.

Even though her house wasn’t even one third the size of Asami’s estate, she knew the heiress would still be jumping up and down to spend the holiday with her.

It would be the first time Asami was actually celebrating Thanksgiving with another human being in nearly a decade.

“We just have to get through this week, and we’ll be free!” Opal said while staring at the paper she had to finish by midnight, with disdain.

Asami was sitting on the other side of the room with three textbooks opened and her laptop.

“This physics problem is impossible to answer! I’ll be happy to make it to next week. It’ll mean this class hasn’t killed me yet.”

Mako and Bolin were playing video games instead of doing work.

“Don’t you guys have any homework to do?” Korra asked while she was reading an essay on the history of meditation.

“I mean we don’t have anything due tomorrow.” The brothers responded, unanimous. “So we’ll just do it tomorrow.”

Korra just gave an exasperated shake of her head and wondered how they were passing their classes.

By two in the morning, everyone started to call at quits for the night. Opal finished her paper and submitted it on time and went to sleep first at around 11:30. The two brothers kept losing in their game, got tired, and quit in different stages of frustration. Bolin went to go take a shower while Mako went to read comics in his room.

Now it was just Korra and Asami in the living room. The two had finished their work earlier and were laying on the couch together watching YouTube videos on Korra’s iPad. Their favorite videos to watch were of Gordon Ramsey yelling at the contestants in Hell’s Kitchen.

Korra enjoyed alone time with Asami the most. She loved the Krew, but something about spending alone time with Asami always brought a smile to Korra’s face.

By the time Bolin got out of the shower, it was almost three in the morning. ‘I have no idea how Opal can date a guy who takes three times as long as her in the shower,’ Korra thought to herself.

Korra and Asami decided to skip their early morning classes. They knew going to bed this late would mean a very difficult time getting up.

“Hey Korra,” Asami said tiredly, looking at the blue-eyed girl.

“What’s up?”

“I’m really comfy right now. Want to just lay like this and sleep?” The heiress asked.

Korra’s pulse quickened and her heart started to beat so fast she thought it might explode.

‘Is this a dream?’ She thought to herself.

She always had feelings for Asami, but recently the feelings had been growing stronger and stronger as they grew closer.

Korra just couldn’t say no, so they ended up sleeping on the couch together.

While Asami slept like a rock, cuddled against Korra, Korra was unable due to a certain crush now resting on her chest.

* * *

It was finally Friday. The last day before Thanksgiving vacation! Everyone was excited to be free from exams and schoolwork for a week.

“Have a nice break and stay safe!” Professor Bumi, Asami’s physics professor, said to the class while everyone was packing up and leaving.

As Asami headed out of class she grabbed her phone, noticing a text from Korra.

Korra: Hey! I’m done with class for today :) My last class got canceled.

Asami: Yay! I’m done too!

Korra: Since our flight is at 7 and it’s only 1:30, want to go order food and watch a few episodes of Hell’s Kitchen before we go to the airport?

Asami: Only if we can order seaweed noodles from Narook’s.

Korra: Deal! See you at the dorm, I’m ordering it right now. It should be there by the time we get back.

Asami: See you then :D

The two arrived at the dorm in quick succession and the delivery guy came soon after.

They decided to watch Gordon Ramsey flip out while they ate their noodles. About halfway through their late lunch, Asami paused the video and turned to Korra.

“Korra.” She said.

Korra turned to her, confused, “Hmm?”

“I just wanted to say thank you.”

Korra stared at the heiress. Swallowing she asked, “For what?”

Asami smiled, her eyes tearing up. “For being my best friend and inviting me over for Thanksgiving. I know we’ve only been friends for two months, but I’ve never had anyone who I clicked with so quickly. For once in my life, I truly don’t feel alone. You’ve been by me through my ups and downs and I can’t thank you enough. I’m so glad Opal introduced us, and I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

Korra grabbed Asami and gave her the biggest, tightest, nicest hug she had ever been given.

Asami hugged back but due to Korra’s arm strength, she struggled to get air into her lungs.

“Korra...” Asami said trying to grasp for air.

“Hmm?”

“You’re hugging me a little too tight.”

Korra quickly loosened her grip and let go.

“Oh sorry.” She said while rubbing the back of her neck.

As they finished their food. Asami went to go make sure she had everything packed.

Korra had one small suitcase and a backpack while Asami had two suitcases and her handbag.

“Asami... you know we’re only going to be gone for a week, right?” Korra asked while staring at the heiress’s luggage.

“I know... but I have a lot of skincare products and makeup that are essential! Plus, I have multiple outfits planned for a day, so I have options on what I want to wear.”

Korra just rolled her eyes in exasperation and got on her phone to order an Uber to the airport.

“You know I could just get a company driver to drive us.” Asami looked at Korra.

“It’s ok, I got it! Plus, you already paid for our plane tickets.” Korra responded.

“Well... I am spending a week at your place. It’s the least I could do.”

Korra looked back at the heiress.

Asami didn’t just buy the plane tickets. She bought first-class tickets for her and Korra. She was originally going to get the private jet to take them, but Korra insisted that they just take a regular flight.

Korra never cared about the lavish things Asami had to offer. That’s what made Asami love Korra, she was in the friendship for Asami and not for her money.

Korra helped carry down one of Asami’s suitcases while the heiress dragged down the other as their Uber pulled up.

“Korra? The Uber driver asked.

“Yep! Kya I presume?” said Korra, as she opened the trunk to put the luggage in. In response the driver just nodded

“You two make a beautiful couple.” The driver said to Asami. The heiress got in the car first while Korra was figuring out how to fit the luggage.

“Huh? What? No. We’re just friends.” Asami said quickly.

“Oh! Sorry!” Kya quickly said. “It’s just the way she looks at you and helped you carry your stuff. Girlfriend material for sure. Sorry for making assumptions.”

“No worries. I’m not into girls. But she is my best friend.” Asami smiled as Korra opened the door to sit in the car.

The car ride was only about 15 minutes. Kya talked about her life and how she actually came from the North Pole and about her wife. Korra was amazed and told her about how she was planning to go abroad there next semester.

As the car ride ended Kya wished the two girls a safe flight.

Korra grabbed the luggage from the trunk and closed it, and they waved goodbye to Kya as she drove away.

“She was nice.” Said Korra.

“Haha yeah...” Asami responded nervously, thinking about Kya’s assumption.

As they entered the airport, they made their way into first-class check-in.

“I still can’t believe you bought first-class tickets.” Korra looked at the heiress.

“Well... I have to treat my best friend to the best.” Asami winked.

Asami went to go check in their luggage while Korra pulled out her phone to text her mom.

Korra: Hi mom! Asami and I are at the airport now. The flight is at seven. We’ll get there at around midnight.

Mom: Sounds great sweetheart! Have a safe flight. See you soon!

Korra put her phone back in her pocket and looked up as the heiress came back.

“Ready to go?” Asami asked.

“Yep! Let’s go!” Korra said with enthusiasm as they headed towards airport security.

After they got through airport security, they headed in the direction of the first-class lounge. It was a short walk, and you could smell the wonderful food as the smell wafted in their direction.

Korra was amazed at all the amazing food they had to offer. She had never flown first class before, so she was, of course excited. She was even more excited to be with her best friend.

Korra enjoyed the variety of foods at her disposal right up until it was time to board their flight.

While the flight attendants went through their demonstrations, Asami pulled out her phone and text her dad to let him know that she was fine.

After she hit send, she was struck with a sudden bout of tiredness, and yawned in response.

“You ready?” Korra asked as the captain announced that they were going to be taking off soon.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” the heiress responded while leaning against Korra, and closing her eyes.

Korra smiled and let her get comfy.

“Goodnight. I’ll wake you up when we are about to land.”

The plane took off without any problems.

Korra watched Asami sleep as she played games on her phone to kill time.

After about two hours, she too fell asleep, leaning her head back against the seat.

Later, Korra woke up to the sound of the pilots announcing their descent. Rubbing her eyes she admired the heiress sleeping beside her. She really didn’t want to wake her up put the flight was ending soon.

Korra shook Asami gently to wake her up.

Asami slowly opened her eyes and sat upright in her chair. In a groggy voice, she asked, “Are we there?”

“Almost, we’re landing now.”

At the news she got excited. Now fully awake, she turned to Korra and said, “I’m so excited! I hope your parents will like me!”

Korra smiled and responded, “I know they will.”

She knew her parents would love Asami. Whenever she talked to them, she would always talk about her and how amazing she was.

Exiting the plane, they went to grab their luggage.

The baggage claim was relatively easy to find and, as they approached Korra said, “I got it.”

“Thanks,” Asami said, smiling.

Once they grabbed their luggage, they quickly navigated through the comparatively large crowds, and to the big, sliding glass doors.

“Korra!” Her mom screamed to get her attention as they exited the building.

Senna and Tonraq walked over to the pair with big grins on their face. Her mom hugged Korra tightly while her dad looked at Asami, no doubt measuring her up.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Tonraq and this is my wife Senna,” he said, shaking her hand.

Stepping away from her daughter Senna gave Asami a little wave.

“You must be Asami! Korra has told us so much about you,” she said.

Korra internally panicked, she did not want Asami to know that she talked about her a lot.

“She did?” Asami asked surprised. She glanced at Korra who was smiling awkwardly.

Senna approached her and gave her a small hug. “I’ve never heard her talk so highly about any of her friends before. It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Tonraq grabbed Asami’s luggage, waving her off when she said that he didn’t need to.

“You girls must be tired from traveling. Let’s get you guys home so you can rest!”

After loading the girls’ luggage into the trunk of their car, they got in and drove off, heading in the direction of Korra’s home.

As they approached her house Asami couldn’t help but notice how cute it was. Sure, it wasn’t nearly as big as her estate, but it looked so nice and cozy.

As they entered the house, a big, fluffy, polar bear looking, dog jumped onto Korra, licking her face in excitement.

“Hey Naga! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you girl!” Korra said, a big grin on her face, all the while squatting down to pet Naga.

Naga then proceeded to jump on Asami and lick her with, if possible, even more enthusiasm than earlier.

Laughing Korra tried to grab Naga and calm her down, failing miserably.

“She’s so cute!” Asami said, petting the persistent dog.

After greeting Naga and saying goodnight to Korra’s parents, the two girls walked upstairs to get ready for bed.

Since the house only had two bedrooms, she had to share a bedroom with Korra.

She was fascinated by all the trophy’s Korra had won as a child from swimming. There were at least a dozen on her bookshelf. The walls were painted the same shade of blue as Korra’s eyes, though they lacked the excited gleam.

“Oh my god, you were so cute in this picture!” Asami said in a high-pitched voice when she saw a picture of bay Korra riding her bike.

Korra turned to look at the picture but quickly turned away. Embarrassed, she scratched the back of her neck.

“Thanks. I was only four. The picture was taken right after I stopped crying because I was scared I was going to fall.”

Laughing, the heiress set the picture down, putting it back in its place on her dresser.

“It’s getting late, let’s get some rest and we can laugh at baby pictures of me in the morning. I’m sure my mom has a whole photo album of them sitting around the house.” Korra said, willing the red on her cheeks to disappear and failing

Korra exited the bedroom and headed to the bathroom, to go brush her teeth leaving Asami alone in the bedroom. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Asami quickly changed into her nightgown.

When Korra walked back into the room, Asami went to the bathroom to do her skincare routine and brush her teeth.

When she walked back into, she noticed Korra had already fallen asleep on the inside side of her bed, leaving just enough room for the heiress to slip in next to her.

Asami climbed into bed and laid partially on top of Korra to give herself a bit more room (something that was starting to become common for the two) and goes to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Korra and Asami woke up to the intoxicating smell of coffee and food wafting up the stairs from the kitchen.

They got up and headed downstairs to see Senna making eggs and bacon.

The fresh smell of a pot of coffee always got the heiress out of bed. Asami loved coffee more than anything else in the mornings. It was the one thing that could wake her up from her stupor.

“This smells amazing” Asami gushed over the food.

“Thank you, Asami. I hope you like it.” Senna said while pouring a cup of coffee for the heiress.

“Thank you so much for welcoming me into your lovely home.” The heiress said while taking a sip of offered coffee.

The coffee in the South Pole tasted amazing. It was a thousand times better than the stuff she had back in Republic City.

Senna smiled and said “Any friend of Korra’s is always welcomed! Our home is your home.”

Asami smiled into her mug.

As she finished the rest of her coffee Tonraq walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning everyone,” he said cheerfully as he kissed Senna on the cheek.

“Good morning dad!” Korra responded enthusiastically.

As they all sat down to eat, Tonraq tried to make conversation with Asami.

“Asami, we’ve heard a lot about you. How’s your father doing? How’s Future Industries?”

Korra knew Asami hated talking about her family’s company. It was the only question people ever asked her while growing up.

“Dad… she doesn’t like to talk about the company.”

In response, Asami glanced at Korra.

“It’s ok Korra. I don’t mind talking about it with your dad,” she said reassuringly.

Asami turned to Tonraq and answered his question.

“My dad’s great. He works all year round, so I don’t get to see him that often. The company is excelling right now. We’re planning so many projects that are going to released next year.”

Senna smiled and put two plates of eggs and bacon in front of Korra and Asami.

“That’s great to hear! We are so glad you decided to come spend Thanksgiving with us! I hope you’re ready to stuff your face with food.” she said, putting the cookware away.

Asami smiled and said. “Can’t wait.”

After Korra and Asami finished devouring their breakfast, they insisted that Senna go relax.

After she left, the two girls started cleaning up. Asami cleared the table while Korra did the dishes.

“So… what’s the game plan for today” Asami asked while stacking the dirty dishes on the counter next to Korra.

“Well… I was thinking I could show you around town and all my favorite places. We can even go to my favorite noodle shop. I know how much you love seaweed noodles.”

That got the heiress excited. She would finally get to taste authentic seaweed noodles straight from the South Pole!

The two finished cleaning up and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

Korra finished getting ready way before Asami.

Asami took forever to get ready, but Korra was as patient as always, that is to say, sitting there pestering her for fifteen minutes to hurry up.

As she waited for the heiress, she thought about the places she wanted to take Asami for the day.

She planned to start her day off at the aquarium that she always went to as a kid, then they would go get seaweed noodles. Then they would take a stroll through the park to burn off the calories. After that, they would go back to Korra’s and relax for a bit before heading off to bed.

Asami finally finished applying her makeup and doing her hair so they went downstairs, borrowed Korra’s parents’ car, and head to the aquarium.

“Where are we going?” Asami asked, turning to Korra.

“The aquarium. I used to always go there when I was little,” she responded

“Oh! I love penguins.” She said, unveiled excitement in her voice.

They arrived at the aquarium and got out. Walking in, Korra went to go buy the tickets. Asami insisted on purchasing the tickets herself, but Korra ended up snatching her wallet and putting it in her pocket while she grabbed her wallet to pay.

The two walked around for just over three hours just looking at the different animals. They then spent the next hour watching a documentary about some fish that lived at the bottom of the ocean. Apparently, the thing doesn’t even have eyes because it’s too far down for light to reach.

After they were done, they headed over to the best noodle shop in town to get seaweed noodles. Simply Seaweed!

They ordered and sat down, opting for a table in the corner.

“WOW! These are amazing! They’re even better than the ones from Narook’s.” The heiress said, shoveling noodles into her mouth. She always tried to be as polite while eating as possible, but with Korra’s constant insistence over the course of their friendship, she finally started to let loose, ignoring what she looked like and what others thought of her. It was refreshing.

Korra laughed as she watched Asami devour her bowl.

“I’m glad it can satisfy your taste buds,” she said, an amused smile on her face.

When the two finished, Korra paid the bill and they left for the park with renewed energy.

On the walk to the park, Asami grabbed onto Korra’s arm.

“I feel so bad. I come to live with you for a week and you’re paying for everything,” she said empathetically.

Korra patted her arm reassuringly.

“I mean, this is my hometown… and you’re the guest of the house. It’s only right if I treat you to a good time and better food.”

As they approached the park, Asami noticed a bunch of turtle ducks near the pond.

“Those are so adorable. The baby turtle ducks are so small!” She said, grabbing her phone out to take a picture.

Korra looked at Asami in awe. Even though Asami was wealthy and could have anything she wanted, she always found time to enjoy the little things. That was something that Korra loved about her from the moment that she met her.

When Asami was done she put her phone back in her pocket and they continued their walk, occasionally stopping to take pictures with their smartphones.

By the end of the day, the two watched the sunset and headed back home.

“I had fun today Korra,” Asami said, looking at the sky as it slowly darkened, giving rise to the millions of stars previously hidden.

“I did too,” Korra said smiling as she watched the heiress stare at the beauty of the night sky.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day

It was finally Thanksgiving! Korra’s favorite holiday (and not just because of all the food).

The two woke up to the sound of Naga barking and the smell of cooking food. They quickly dressed and went downstairs to help Senna prep for the big meal.

The turkey was enormous. Her dad bought it off of a hunter friend of his a few days ago.

Senna prepped all of Korra’s favorites. Mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, stuffing, pumpkin pie, and buttery corn!

Asami stood there awkwardly while the two women got to work prepping the rest of the food.

Korra smiled at her and asked if she wanted to come help.

“I don’t want to mess anything up. I’m really bad at cooking and I might burn down the kitchen.” Asami replied hesitantly.

The heiress might be seen as the pinnacle of perfection and success to most people, but there was one thing she could never get right. Cooking.

“Nonsense,” Senna said with a reassuring smile. “Come help Korra peel these potatoes,” she continued, gesturing towards Korra and the bowl of unpeeled potatoes next to her.

Korra laughed. “Yeah, come on. You can’t fail at something as simple as this.”

Asami nodded and then joined Korra and grabbed the offered potato peeler. She started peeling potatoes with Korra while Senna and Korra debated what to make next. It sounded like it was either going to be pumpkin pie or the stuffing for the turkey.

Thanksgiving Day was always a relaxing day for Korra and her parents. They would prep, bake, and eat the food and then spend the rest of the day catching up with each other.

After about two hours of cooking and several laughs along the way, Senna told the girls to go take a break and have some fun.

“Relax a little bit. I can finish up here,” she said with a smile. “I’ll have to show you Korra’s baby pictures after we eat dinner!” Senna added, laughing at the look of horror on Korra’s face.

A devious smile made its way onto Asami’s face, while the blood drained from Korra’s.

“Yes! I’ve been waiting to see those. She was such a cute baby.”

Giggling, she reached up and pinched Korra’s cheeks.

Korra, now thoroughly embarrassed, grabbed Asami’s arm and told her to grab her coat, attempting to flee the situation with dignity. They walked outside to the backyard to play with Naga.

While playing fetch with Naga, Korra noticed an old treehouse. It was old and a bit weathered but looked sturdy enough. It had a single window framed by a simple yet intricate design carved into the wood.

“Want to go up?” Korra asked, noticing Asami’s intrigued expression.

“Sure!”

The two climbed up the ladder and apologized to an excitable Naga. Unfortunately, there wasn’t a way to bring Naga up into the treehouse with them without some serious finagling.

They sat opposite each other in the surprisingly cozy treehouse and looked at all of the intricate murals carved into the walls.

“It’s so calm up here. Did you spend a lot of time up here when you were little?” Asami asked.

“Yeah. I used to come up here with Naga before she got so big. I would put her in a backpack and bring her up here and read or draw while she laid at my feet.” Korra answered, smiling fondly.

The two laid down side by side, now facing the same direction, and started to talk.

“I’m so glad you invited me Korra.”

“I’m glad you came!”

“Your parents are so wonderful. I really feel at home here.”

“I know they just met you but they love you Asami. Probably even more than they love me.”

“I forgot how it felt to be with someone during the holidays. After my mom died, my dad shut down, and I guess he just didn’t know how to cope. He was there, but never really there, if you know what I mean.”

Korra felt bad for Asami. She never showed it, but it was clear that Asami was bothered that her dad loved her, but was never around.

Asami was always alone during holidays and breaks. Opal invited her to come over, but Asami was too shy to go over because of how large her family was.

“You’re always welcome here Asami. My family is your family.” Korra said, the previously happy, carefree mood now replaced with a sobered version.

Asami laid her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Thank you.” She replied, small tears forming in her eyes. “Also, I can’t wait to see those baby pictures.”

Korra gave a nervous chuckle.

“I don’t want you to see my baby pictures! If you haven’t noticed already, I’m not the most photogenic.”

Asami laughed, the tears now gone from her eyes. “It’s ok. I think you were an adorable baby.”

The two stayed up in the treehouse for a little longer. Korra pointed out some of the drawings she had carved into the wall and told Asami stories of what each one represented.

The touching moment was interrupted by the sound of Naga’s barking while she scratched at the base of the tree, all the while whining up a storm.

“I guess that’s our sign to go,” Korra said, sitting up. Asami quickly followed suit and they climbed down.

The two went back inside to see that Senna had already set up the table in their absence.

Korra, being the eternally hungry person she is, asked Senna how much longer until the big meal.

“I just need to carry the food out and we can eat!” she replied, a knowing smile on her face. She went into the kitchen and came back out again soon after.

In her hands was a steaming bowl of buttery mashed potatoes. Tonraq followed suit but he was balancing the large, freshly cooked turkey in his arms.

Asami and Korra helped grab some of the other dishes and laid them out on the table.

“Wow. I can see why you like thanksgiving so much Korra.” Asami stated, staring at the table full of freshly made food.

Korra patted the seat next to her. “Don’t just stand there come sit down!” she said with raw excitement in her voice.

She sat down next to Korra on her left, while Senna took her right, and Tonraq sat opposite her.

Korra immediately piled her plate as high as she could and began stuffing her face with as much food as she was able to fit in her mouth at once. Asami likewise, ate with vigor, but soon she had to put her fork down and admit defeat. It was too good.

She was surprised to see how much Korra could eat at one time. She had such a lean, muscular figure, that it was hard to believe she could eat so much.

In the end, Asami was pretty sure that Korra had eaten at least twice as much as her.

The amount of consumed food sent them into a food coma of pure bliss, though Korra was obviously suffering much more.

“Oohhhh…” Korra groaned. “I want more but I can’t fit anything else,” she said, her voice laced with disappointment.

“Heh, stop, I want to laugh...but...it hurts so much,” Asami responded, wincing as she grabbed her now bloated stomach, and tried not to laugh.

Senna and Tonraq cleared the table and cleaned up while Korra and Asami sat at the table trying to figure out if they regretted eating so much. The short answer is no, they did not in fact regret it.

After about fifteen minutes, they regained the ability to move their limbs, and headed over to the living room. They sat on the couch with a mighty plop and turned on the TV.

Senna came over after she finished washing the dishes, a photo album in her hands.

“Mom, don’t! Those pictures are so embarrassing!” Korra complained covering her face with her hands.

Asami moved over, making room for Senna and her photo album of embarrassment.

“Oh, this one is so cute!” Asami giggled, pointing to one of Korra with a bright neon pink backpack and two pigtails hanging on either side of her head.

“This was taken on her first day of school. I took it before she got on the school bus. When she got on she started to cry because she didn’t know she was getting on it without us.”

Korra groaned. “Hey! I was only five! I thought you were shipping me off for good.”

Senna and Asami shared a laugh at Korra’s expense.

“Oh, what about this one?” Asami asked.

It was a picture of Tonraq teaching Korra how to swim.

“Oh, this was her first-time swimming with her father! The second she hit the water she took off in the forever famous doggy paddle.” Senna replied. “I remember how she hated having to wear the floaties so much, she refused to go swimming until Tonraq convinced her that she was helping the mermaids by wearing them.”

“I didn’t know you could swim. How come you don’t swim anymore?” The heiress inquired, looking at Korra.

Korra sighed. “Oh... I broke my leg in my junior year of high school and I just haven’t moved the same way in the water since.”

Asami felt bad. This was obviously a sore spot for Korra.

Senna, in an attempt to brighten up the now sober atmosphere, suggested, “Why don’t you girls try and make some room for some pumpkin pie with whip cream on top!”

Korra jumped up from her seat in excitement, the effects from her food coma long forgotten. It was her favorite dessert. Asami followed suit, albeit more hesitantly.

They grabbed some pumpkin pie, watched some TV, and reminisced some more about Korra’s childhood.

At about eleven o’clock at night, they said goodnight to Senna and Toraq and headed off to bed, smiles plastered to their faces.

“I’m sorry about before,” Asami said, looking at Korra as they got into bed.

“For what?” Korra asked.

“I hit a rough topic. I didn;t realize or I wouldn’t have asked.”

Korra walked over and laid down next to Asami.

“Don’t be sorry! Like you said, you didn’t know. Plus, it’s always nice to open up to you about a part of my life.”

Asami smiled in response. “You know I’m always here for you.”

The heiress yawned, sleep starting to take her. She was still stuffed from Thanksgiving dinner.

“I know and you know, that I’ll never leave your side.” Korra smiled.

She reached over and turned off her lamp, sending the room into a comforting darkness.

“Goodnight Asami.”

Asami rested her head on Korra’s outstretched arm.

“Goodnight,” she responded, fading into the black of sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Korra showed Asami around town, they walked Naga every morning together when they woke up, and Senna took the girls shopping at the mall.

The night before they went to the mall, Asami had planned a surprise for the family as a thank you for welcoming her into their home.

She told Korra and Senna that she had to go use the bathroom at the mall, but in reality, she went to the Future Industries technology store to get Senna, Tonraq, and Korra a gift.

Asami had them wrap it and shipped to the house.

When it arrived the next morning, she grabbed the boxes, called the family into the living room and handed each one of them their gifts.

“Oh, you didn’t have to Asami!” Senna said. Tonraq agreed, it was their pleasure, no thanks needed.

Asami smiled. “It’s really nothing! It’s the least I could. You guys have shown me nothing but love and kindness since I got here.”

Korra smiled and thanked Asami, taking the gift with obvious curiosity.

The three of them unwrapped their gifts together, though Korra unwrapped it with much more vigor than her parents.

“I love it!” Senna gushed, pulling out the brand-new computer. “This will make video chatting with Korra so much easier.”

Tonraq smiled and gave Asami a one-armed hug. “Thank you so much.”

“Asami! These are so expensive! You really didn’t have to!” Korra said.

Asami sat down next to Korra and pinched her cheeks.

“You’re worth every penny.”

Korra blushed and smiled.

“Plus, I noticed how slow you and your parent’s laptops were when you guys would video chat. It was time for an upgrade a long time ago. These shouldn’t lag at all!” the heiress said.

Senna hugged Asami, thanking her for the laptops again.

As the night ended, Senna and Tonraq headed up to their bedroom.

“Goodnight girls.” they chorused over their shoulders as they made their way up the stairs.

The two girls decided to stay up to watch TV a little bit longer.

“Asami,” Korra said to the heiress.

“Yea?”

“I think you’ve officially won my parents over. They love you. Get ready to come over more because they’re gonna start nagging me about bringing you around more often.”

Asami smiled. “Can’t wait.”

As time went on, sleep overtook them and they fell asleep cuddling on the couch, the noise from the TV becoming ambient as they slowly dozed off.

* * *

It’s Korra and Asami’s last day of Thanksgiving break in the South Pole.

Their flight back to Republic City was at two o’clock in the afternoon, so Korra had set an alarm on her phone for eight o’clock in the morning to give them some extra time with her parents before they had to go

When Korra woke up, the first thing she noticed other than the stupid alarm going off was a heavy weight on her shoulder.

She looked over to see Asami snoring softly, oblivious to the incessant screaming of her alarm. She decided to just lay her head back and enjoy the warmth of the sleeping beauty pressed against her.

Unfortunately, Korra had little patience and couldn’t resist getting on her phone to play Candy Crush, and in doing so, woke Asami from her blissful slumber.

“Good morning,” she said, stretching her arms and neck before sitting up.

“Morning!” Korra responded, frowning at the loss of her personal heater.

The two got up, went upstairs and got ready for the day, and then started packing.

They went back downstairs to see Senna making breakfast as usual. She even made some dumplings for them to bring as a snack for the plane ride back.

While they were eating Tonraq was kind enough to grab their suitcases and pack them into the trunk of their car for them.

When they finished eating, they said goodbye to Naga.

“Goodbye girl! Be good while I’m gone.” Korra said to the dog, all the while scratching her behind the ears. Asami followed suit and at Naga’s insistence, gave her a quick belly rub.

They went out to the car leaving a whining Naga behind.

The car ride was longer the second time around, wether from the traffic, or the fact that they now had to leave. Probably a mix of both.

At some point, Korra turned the radio on and started to sing along.

For some reason, listening to Korra sing was oddly comforting.

By the end of the car ride, the full emotional weight of having to leave registered in Asami’s brain. She was really going to miss Senna and Tonraq. They were like the parents she never had.

They pulled up to the front entrance at the airport. Tonraq stayed in the car while Senna went in with the girls.

“Bye dad!” Korra said while waving furiously.

“Bye Tonraq!” Asami chorused.

“Don’t forget to text me when you girls land. Have a safe flight!” Tonraq replied, responding with a little wave of his own.

The girls checked their luggage in relatively quickly and then headed off towards the security gate.

“Bye mom!” Korra said pulling her into a tight embrace, tears in her eyes.

While Asami almost never saw Korra cry, it made sense due to how close she was with her parents. It was just hard for Korra to be so far away from them.

Senna returned the hug. “I’ll see you soon sweetie. Don’t forget to call us when you land!”

“I won’t,” she replied stepping back and wiping her eyes.

Senna then turned to Asami and wrapped her arms around her.

“It was great meeting you! You are always welcome to come stay with us again!”

Asami hadn’t felt this loved in years. Smiling she said, “Thank you so much. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me.”

“Alright girls! Have a safe flight. Text me when you land!” Senna said giving the two girls one last hug.

They turned around and headed off to the gate once again, ready for the return trip home.

“I miss them already,” Korra said, a sad smile gracing her features.

“Me too,” Asami replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating every Friday! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	7. The Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Alec again for editing all these chapters for me~ He's putting in a lot of time and effort and I'm super thankful and grateful :D
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

It’s been a week since Korra expressed her feelings to Asami, and not one day has gone by where she hasn’t thought about their conversation.

It just didn’t make sense. Asami had been understanding and thought she had taken it well. She didn’t freak out or do anything to upset her, well, she doesn’t think she did.

Korra may be next door, but it felt like she was thousands of miles away. No, that’s not right.

Even when Korra was thousands of miles away they were never really that far apart, but now there’s just nothing.

No conversations, no laughs, and no late-night Netflix binges.

She knew that Korra didn’t want to see her so she stayed away, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

She was emotionally stuck between a rock and a bigger rock. On one hand, she wanted to talk to Korra and work everything out between them, but on the other, she knew Korra wanted space.

The decision to stay away was one of the hardest choices she’s ever had to make

The Krew, especially Opal, knew what had happened and wanted to help, but in the end, there’s only so much that they can do.

Mako and Bolin did their best to stay out of the way as much as possible, but Opal didn’t. When Asami needed to talk or even just a hug, Opal was there for her. Korra too.

Even when they did see each other, Korra would just plaster a forced smile onto her face and walk past her like a stranger. Then she would walk into her room, shut the door, and avoid coming out as much as possible.

She even started ordering food online to avoid any confrontation with Asami. To say it hurt like salt on an open wound would be an understatement.

Even without Korra there for her, the heiress tried to continue on with her day-to-day activities.

Just like evil, the world sleeps for no man (or woman).

The hardest part was the silence. Even when she felt like she had no one she had Korra.

When she was drunk and could barely stand, Korra was there.

When she was sick, Korra was the one who took care of her, and when Korra was going through the same things, Asami was there for Korra.

* * *

Even though it was one-thirty in the morning, Asami couldn’t bring herself to go back to the dorm.

At least at the library, she could bury herself in her school work and pretend that everything would be alright, and that she and Koraa were still talking.

Pretend that they were still friends.

Iroh kept telling her to come and stay over at his place, to just give Korra time, but she just couldn’t.

“Asami... just come and sleep over here with me. Korra will come around eventually, you just need to give her some time.”

Asami, both physically and emotionally exhausted, told him no and that she was fine.

Eventually, he just gave up and just left her in the library to sulk by herself.

“Call me if you need me.” He said, the warmth gone from his voice, as he walked away in a huff.

“Goodnight,” Asami responded tiredly.

She felt bad for being so detached from Iroh lately, but it was hard.

She wanted him to be there for her in this time of need, but he can be way too pushy.

Sometimes, she just needs someone to listen. Someone like Korra.

His distaste for her didn’t help either. She’s just being selfish. She’s just using you. She’s just this and she’s just that.

Sighing, Asami stopped reading for a minute and pulled out her phone to check the time.

‘It’s one-fifty-three AM. She has to be asleep by now.’ Asami thought to herself.

She knew for a fact that Korra had an early morning class, and she was afraid of waking Korra up so she kept doing this to herself.

She already felt bad enough for whatever she did to upset her, there’s just no way that she’s going to keep her up at night too.

The lack of consistent sleep didn’t really change much either way because she just couldn’t get Korra out of her mind.

Every toss and every turn could be directly linked back to what happened between her and Korra in some way, no matter how obscure.

Putting her head down and resting it on her outstretched arms for a minute, she took a deep breath. ‘In, two, three, four, five, and out, two, three, four, five.’

She stayed like that for a moment later until she reminded herself of how embarrassing it was the last time that she did that.

She stood up and put her books and papers inside her rucksack. She put her phone in her pocket and headed off in the direction of the entrance.

As she approached the double doors she noticed Bolin sitting by himself at a table in the adjacent corner.

Stopping as she got to the doors, she decided to go and say hi to him instead

Seeing him here this late wasn’t unusual. Not because he liked to study or anything, but because he, like his brother, always waited to do any of their homework until the very last minute.

“Hey, Bolin! It’s almost two in the morning. What are you still doing here?” she asked, trying to keep a yawn at bay.

For once, he actually looked pretty tired she observed, noting the bags underneath her eyes.

Looking up, he blinked stifling a yawn of his own, “I have this one assignment I’ve been stuck on for a while. I’m on the last problem but I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong. No matter what I try I just can’t seem to get it right.”

Asami took pity and grabbed his paper, scanning it to see if she could help.

It was just calculus after all.

Leaning closer to him and pointing to the problem, she explained what he did wrong and showed him how to do it, before checking to make sure he understood her.

“Geez you’re so smart!” he said, an admiring glint in his eyes.

“I try,” Asami said with a genuine smile now on her face. It was the first time she had smiled in the past few days.

Stepping back she adjusted her bag, wished him goodnight, and turned to leave.

“Wait Asami!” Bolin called after her.

Asami turned back to him with a confused look on her face. “Hmm?”

“Can you stay a little longer? I just wanted to talk to you for a second,” he explained quickly.

“What is it?” Asami said pulling a chair out and sitting in it, setting her bag on the floor next to her chair.

Bolin sat there for a second, no doubt trying to figure out what to say, or how to say it.

“I just... are you ok?” He asked, concern etched into his face.

“I’m fine,” she lied.

“Look, I know something happened between Korra and you. What is it? Did you guys fight about Iroh?”

At first, Asami was confused as to why he would ask that, but then she remembered their talk and realization dawned in her mind. Wait, but that would mean that he knew that Korra liked her.

“Why would you ask that? Do you know something I don’t?” Asami responded inquisitively.

“No, nothing,” he responded, the blood rushing to his face as he lied.

“Don’t worry Bolin, I know she likes me,” she responded with an amused smile on her face.

“Oh.”

“Yep.”

“Did you guys fight because of it?” he asked, sliding his papers to the side and resting his elbows on the table.

“Yes. No. Sort of,” she said putting her head in her hands. “I mean, we didn’t fight and I thought I took it well but she just sort of freaked.” she elaborated.

“Do you have an idea as to why?” he asked adopting a serious expression, the sleep gone from his eyes.

She sighed deeply. “I don’t know why Bolin. She told me and I just told her it was ok, but she just freaked and said that she needed time to get over me because I’m straight. I just don’t get it, I was quiet at first but I said it was okay. Not once did I express any disgust or discomfort. I was fine with it, I still am. I just want us to be okay.”

Bolin just took it in and thought a minute before responding.

“Maybe you should try to put yourself in Korra’s shoes and see why she might be acting the way she is. Think about Korra for a second,” he said leaning back. “She’s headstrong, stubborn, hotheaded, but at the center, she’s a caring, selfless, and confident person.”

Asami brought her head back up and thought about what he said.

Bolin continued.

“She cares about people, you most of all. Not only are you her best friend, but she loves you for goodness sake. If you were Korra and she was you in the situation, would you want to just resume the friendship like nothing happened?”

Asami shook her head in response.

“I guess you have a point,” she said, her eyes downcast.

“I’ve known Korra for a while now, heck, she even dated my brother. I can tell you with complete confidence that I’ve never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you. She’s scared that if she can’t get over this feeling, she’s going to lose you. And she’s even more afraid of hurting you.”

Asami looked at Bolin. “But she could never lose me. Or hurt me for that matter.”

“I know that and you know that but she doesn’t. I think that she thinks her jealousy of Iroh will break up your friendship and hurt you in the process. Think of how hard it must be to see you with him. She leaves to study abroad and when she comes back, she finds the person she loves in a relationship with someone else. You didn’t even tell her either. She feels like an outcast, a third wheel, but cares about you too much to say anything. That’s probably why she hates Iroh so much. In her eyes no one, not even she is good enough for you.”

Asami was starting to understand.

“So she pushed me away because she loves me. That doesn’t make any sense though!” she said, waving her hands in the air in frustration.

“It does when you think about it. She’s afraid that she’ll hurt you if she stays close to you and so she’s pushing you away to protect you,” he responded.

Asami sighed, rubbing her hands against her cheeks in a circular motion. “What do I do? She’s like a sister to me. If I lose her, I’ll be alone again.” she asked.

Realizing what she said, she hurriedly continued, “Not that you guys don’t count, it’s just that…” she trailed off, unsure of how to put it.

“It’s just that she’s stepped in to take place of that familial bond you’ve missed out on after losing your mother, and your dad burying himself in his work because of it,” he said looking her in the eyes unblinking. “She was your family when you had none.”

“Wow, Bolin. You’re smarter than we’ve given you credit for,” she said with a small smile.

“Don’t mention that to Mako, I have a reputation to maintain after all,” he responded cheekily.

“You still haven’t answered my question though, what do I do?” she asked again.

He forward again and pulled his calculator out. “Like you always say, ‘she’ll come around. She always does,’ ” Bolin said to the heiress, returning to his calculus. “You just have to give her a bit of time, that’s all.”

‘He’s right.’ She thought to herself. ‘Just give her some time and she will come back.’

“Thanks, Bolin. You always seem to know what to say and when to say it.”

“Anytime! Glad I could help.” he looked up from his homework once again. “If you ever need to talk again, just call. Like seriously, I can use it as an excuse to get away from Mako when he’s in brooding mode.” he continued, the amusement that seemed ever-present in his eyes returning.

Asami got up, grabbed her bag, pushed her chair in, and headed off towards the suite.

As she turned and walked out the heavy double doors, Bolin called after her, “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight Bolin,” Asami said, lost in her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath as she stepped outside into the crisp night air, she smiled, a feeling of relief and something else washed over her.

As she walked along the dimly lit sidewalk, she realized it was something she hadn’t felt for a week.

Hope.

* * *

It was three in the morning and Korra still couldn’t sleep. The past week she had averaged about three to four hours of sleep a night.

It’s not that she didn’t want to sleep, it’s that she just couldn’t. She wanted to knock on Asami’s door so many times this week that it hurt.

All she wanted was to go back to normal, but she knew she wasn’t ready.

‘Why am I like this?’ She thought to herself. ‘I know that if I don’t get over this, I’m just going to keep pushing Asami further and further away, and risk losing my friendship with her for good.’

She knew that Asami was only giving her space because Korra had said that wanted it, but she didn’t.

Not really.

What she really wanted was to hug Asami and cry into her shoulder.

Cry because she knew Asami didn’t hate her, because she didn’t judge her, but most of all because she didn’t love her in return.

The worst part was that she knew it was all her fault.

Even though they weren’t talking she knew Asami was suffering, hurting, because of her.

She could tell by the look on Asami’s face as she walked past her. By the red around her eyes. By the hurt in Asami’s voice when she talked, though muffled by the door, it was still evident.

Physically she looked so exhausted. So lonely, that it made Korra sick.

Every time she saw her in the hall or on her way to class all she wanted to do was hug her close, stroke her hair, and comfort her.

She didn’t even look like she was sleeping.

Korra knew she was neglecting her needs and had tried to get Opal to make her eat. But even with Opal constantly putting food in Asami’s face, the heiress would only take one or two bites.

It broke Korra’s heart. She felt like the worst person on the planet. How could she do this to Asami?

If it was anyone else doing this to her, she would have beaten them up. So why was she doing this?

The worst time was when they saw each other for the first time since their talk at Narook’s in person. Korra didn’t know what to do, so she had walked past Asami like she was a stranger.

Asami cried after. Korra knew it because she could hear it from her room. It made her sick with guilt, but all she did was lay in her bed and cry.

‘I hate myself.’

A few minutes later she heard Asami’s door open.

‘She must be leaving again.’ Korra thought. She had gotten back about an hour and a half ago.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by muffled talking from a second voice. It was probably Iroh.

The guy had been coming around every few hours or so to check on Asami. It was too quiet for her to hear, so she just laid back down and put some headphones in.

Music combined with the knowledge that Asami was safe in their dorm helped her sleep. Heck, that knowledge was probably the only reason she could sleep at all.

Korra glanced at the alarm clock sitting on her desk. ‘3:26, I need to go to sleep or else I won’t be able to get up at 6:30.’ Korra thought to herself.

There was a lull in the music and that’s when Korra heard the soft knocking at her door.

When it got louder, more insistent, and refused to go away, she sat up, tore her headphones out of her ears, and shouted, “What?!” in exasperation.

The incessant knocking stopped only to be replaced by Opal’s soothing voice. “Korra, open up.”

Korra did nothing but sigh and lay back down.

“Korra, I’m not leaving until you open the door,” Opal said from the other side of the door. Her quiet voice being muffled even more than usual by the wooden shield between them.

“Yes, you are, because I don’t want to open it,” she responded haughtily.

“Korra Smith, you open this door right now!” Uh-oh. She’s serious, like serious, serious. The last time she used Korra’s last name she and Bolin had ruined her term paper on the day it was due. To say she was livid is an understatement.

Grumbling, Korra stood up, stretched, and walked over to the door. The first thing that hit her when she opened the door was the smell. Noodles. Seaweed noodles.

She looked up from the delicious food sitting in Opal’s arms and took her in. She was as perky as ever and though she had no smile on her face, her eyes twinkled as bright as ever.

“What do you want Opal?” Korra asked trying to keep the irritation from filling her voice.

Just because she and Asami are having problems doesn’t mean that Opal should have to deal with them as well.

Opal looked at her with pity written across her features. She held out the back of noodles and said, “I thought you might be hungry and I figured you could use someone to talk to.”

“The only reason I’m hungry is because you brought me noodles and I don’t want to talk. I want to sulk. By myself.” she replied. She hoped that she didn’t hurt Opal’s feelings but all she wanted to do was bang her head against her headboard.

“No, you don’t and take the stinking noodles. You could use them after all the tears you’ve lost over the past week,” she said to Korra as she brushed and made her way to the bed.

“Make yourself at home why don’t you,” Korra grumbled as she shut the door.

“Oh, shut up, take the noodles and sit down,” Opal commanded.

“Of course mother,” Korra jibed. She made her way to the bed and crawled past Opal so that she was sitting with her back against the headboard. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

She opened them when the bag of noodles was thrust into her arms. ‘Don’t do it Korra. Don’t take the noodles. Just ignore them.’

Korra cursed her low willpower and took the bag.

She opened it and pulled out a large cup of her favorite seaweed noodles. She pulled out the accompanying chopsticks and opened the box.

As she did, a cloud of steam came from the box, and sent her sense of smell into overdrive. Her stomach growled involuntarily.

She licked her lips and dug in, shoveling the noodles into her mouth. She might not have wanted to admit it, but she was starving.

“So what did you want to talk about,” Korra asked between mouthfuls.

“What’s going on with you and Asami? You guys went to have lunch, you talked, I presume you told her how you feel but then you just ran off. We’re worried about you Korra, you, and Asami both.”

Korra looked up in alarm. “Why?! Did something happen to Asami?!”

Opal, realizing her mistake, responded quickly. “No, no. Everyone’s okay. Asami’s fine, just a little hurt that’s all.”

At her words, Korra relaxed but looked down at the noodles in her lap. “Why am I like this Opal. All I ever do is hurt people.”

Tears were now forming in her eyes. “I’m a monster,” she whispered.

Opal moved forward and wrapped Korra into a tight embrace. At first, she was tense but after a moment, she relaxed into the hug and leaned her head on Opal’s shoulder.

Tears were freely cascading down her cheeks and getting absorbed by Opal’s jacket. Opal just held her as she cried and whispered over and over into her ear, “You are not a monster, you’re not. Don’t you ever think that.”

They remained like that for a few minutes until Korra stopped shaking. When Opal noticed, she pulled back to look at her. She wiped the still-wet tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. “Feel better?”

Korra nodded. “Thank you. I guess I just needed to cry,” she turned to look at the clock on the wall and added, “Some more.”

“Korra, look at me real quick please,” Opal said. When she did, she reached forward and grabbed her hands in her own. “Korra you didn’t hurt anyone, and you’re not a monster. You’re human. You make mistakes. The only thing you can do is go to sleep and get up tomorrow ready to try again.”

Korra nodded slowly. “But,” she hesitated. “What if I hurt Asami? What if I mess up? What if...what if I lose her?”

Opal pulled her into another hug. “You won’t hurt her. You can’t. You guys care about each other too much.”

“Not the way that I do,” Korra responded into Opal’s black hair.

“So move on. The best way to move on from one love is to find someone else to fill that space in your heart.” They pulled away from the hug at the same time. “I know it’ll hurt, but it’s the only way you’ll ever get over her.”

Korra sighed and nodded. “Okay.”

Opal smiled. “Hey,” she put her arm on Korra’s. “Everything will work out in the end.”

“Thank you, Opal. For the noodles, and for talking, and for not judging me. And most of all, thank you for being you, I needed to talk more than I thought I did.” she sat back against the headboard once again.

Standing up, Opal said, “Hang in there, and remember, we’re always here for you.”

Korra nodded once again and smiled. It was a small smile, but it was genuine. Opal walked to the door, wished her goodnight, and walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

Korra reached over and turned the lamp off. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her, a weight lifted off her shoulders, slipping into the blissful realm of sleep.

* * *

Two weeks passed by without much change.

The two girls were still depressed, both physically and mentally, and they still looked like they got hit by a car, but there was some improvement.

Asami was now back to her usual dress, minus the makeup. Her clothes for the day consisted of black skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a red cardigan.

Asami still looked pretty without her makeup, but the problem was that she always wore it.

Korra, on the other hand, just skipped class a lot to lay in bed or go drinking.

The Krew tried their hardest to comfort them, but their efforts didn’t amount to much.

It was hard on the group, especially Opal to see their friends like this. They couldn’t just choose one side over the other which made trying to help either one that much harder.

Iroh eventually got fed seeing Asami like this so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

‘These should cheer her up a little.’ Iroh thought to himself while admiring her favorite flowers, a big bouquet of daisies. After stopping to buy the flowers from a street vendor, he also decided to buy her favorite ice cream.

Before he could knock on the suite door, it swung open. It was Korra presumably, leaving for one of her classes.

“Oh uh... hi Korra,” Iroh said awkwardly. Going over to your girlfriend’s place of residence and coming face to face with the very same person that she happens to be having friendship problems with is pretty awkward.

He may not be a fan of Korra, but he was also slightly intimidated by her.

“Hi,” Korra responded, not meeting his eyes as she slipped past him and into the hallway.

‘Well, that was awkward.’ He thought to himself as he walked into the suite towards Asami’s room.

He knocked on Asami’s door and adjusted his grip on the bouquet and tub of ice cream in his hands.

Asami opened the door. She still looked exhausted, but she seemed to be doing better.

Iroh smiled and held out the daisies and ice cream. “These are for you,” he said in a cheerful greeting.

The heiress smiled. A sad, small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

“Thanks.” She responded.

Iroh knew she was still upset.

“So, I was thinking, I can take you to Kwong’s if you want!”

A memory of Korra and Asami eating together at Kwong’s flashed into her head and she started to lightly tear up.

She shook her head. “No. I’m not feeling it right now. Thanks for offering though Iroh.”

Iroh reached into his backpack and pulled out his laptop.

“Then maybe we could watch a movie and cuddle a bit?” He half suggested, half asked.

Asami just was not in the mood. She knew Iroh was trying his hardest to help, but she just felt alone. Without Korra she was alone.

She forced a smile onto her face and made herself say yes to the thought of spending time with Iroh.

He could still tell she didn’t really want him there, but was trying for his sake.

He followed her as she walked away from the door and into her bedroom. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought that you could use a distraction right about now.”

She turned her head to look back at him as they walked into her bedroom. “I do, really. I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.”

He frowned. ‘What do I need to do to cheer her up?’

“Care to talk about it?” he asked as he set the laptop on her bed and joined her as she propped a couple of pillows against the headrest.

She shrugged. “There’s not much to talk about.”

He climbed into bed next to her and set up Netflix on his computer. They snuggled up to each other on the bed and put on What do they watch?

When it finished he closed his computer and set it aside.

“Asami.” He sighed. “Are we ok?”

She looked at him in silence.

“I feel like we’re drifting apart. You’re not the same girl I used to know. I want to be here for you. But you have to let me in.” He said imploringly.

All she could do was look at him, a feeling of guilt washing over her.

“I’m sorry Iroh, I’m just going through a lot right now with Korra and school, and I’m trying to process all of my thoughts.”

Iroh reached over and enclosed Asami’s hands in his.

“I know I may not be the biggest fan of Korra, but she is your best friend and a big part of your life. You’ve known her a lot longer than you’ve known me. If you want to talk about anything, and I mean anything, I’m all ears.”

“I know.” She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

“But I do have a class in fifteen minutes. So I have to go.” He said, hopping out of bed.

Asami walked Iroh to the door and kissed him again.

“Bye, sweetie.” She called after him as he walked out the door towards the hallway.

“Call me later ok?” He asked.

“Of course.” She responded.

She closed the door and stood there for a few moments, thinking.

‘What is wrong with me? Is this just a phase in the relationship?’ She thought to herself as she went back to her room.

* * *

Korra was zoning out in Professor Suyin’s class again. She was so tired from the lack of sleep she started to close her eyes.

“Hey! Wake up!” Kuvira said as she patted Korra on the shoulder.

Korra jumped and opened her eyes.

“Thanks.”

“You ok Korra?”

“To be honest. No.” She responded as she rubbed her hands on her face.

“Want to talk about it?” Kuvira asked.

At first, Korra didn’t want to, but she decided that she couldn’t keep it bottled in anymore. Plus, it wasn’t fair that she was being such a terrible partner to Kuvira in the class. She owed her an explanation at the very least.

“Can we please?”

“Of course, silly! I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want to know what was wrong.” She looked at her with concern written across her features.

After the class ended Korra and Kuvira headed to the library and found a table where they could sit and talk.

“So… what’s wrong?”

Korra took a deep breath and thought about what she wanted to say.

“First I confronted Asami for not telling me about Iroh and we hashed it out. Then right after while we were eating, I told Asami how I felt, and she took it so well.” Korra started.

“What’s the problem then?” Kuvira asked, confused.

“The problem is that I wasn’t ready for her to take it so well! She took it in and wanted everything to go back to normal. Obviously, I sound stupid for being sad over it, but I just can’t act like nothing happened!”

“Well first off you’re not stupid. It’s perfectly normal for you to feel the way that you do. She may be fine with nothing changing, but since your feelings are out in the air, you just feel awkward. Right?”

Korra nodded her head and agreed.

“I mean are you sure she doesn’t like you? She is pretty flirty with you.” Kuvira questioned.

“It’s probably just a girl thing, we are naturally flirty and touchy,” Korra responded.

“True enough. Well, so what happened next?”

A guilty look appeared on Korra’s face.

“Well after the whole confession I told her I needed space and we’ve just been ignoring and avoiding each other.”

Kuvira took a moment to wrap her head around what Korra said, trying to figure out what to say next.

“Well Korra, is the space helping?”

Korra teared up. “No. I still love her and seeing her this hurt is making it worse.” She cried.

“Then why don’t you just go back to her?”

“Because... because she’s with Iroh. I don’t think I can just sit there and watch him be all over her. It just hurts so much.” Korra said while wiping her eyes.

“Korra... that’s normal. No one wants to see their crush with someone else.”

“I know, but I just feel so guilty. I don’t want to make Asami have to choose between dating Iroh or keeping me as a friend. I just want to get over her and be there for her again.”

“And you will. It just takes time. Asami knows that too and that’s why she’s giving you the time and space. I think this will make your friendship with her stronger. Even if it’s not the type of love you want, the love you two share is something special.

Korra smiled as she thought about all the good memories they’ve shared over the course of their friendship.

Kuvira continued.

“Plus, you’re not ready to let go of her and she’s not ready to let go of you. That’s a big thing. If she didn’t care about you, she would’ve just left.” Kuvira said assuringly.

Korra nodded.

“Thanks for listening. I feel so much better now.” Korra said, smiling.

“Anytime. Now let’s head back to the dorm. You look like you need some sleep.”

She gestured to the dark circles’ underneath Korra’s eyes.

“Is it that obvious?” Korra asked, staring at herself through her phone camera.

“You did fall asleep like ten times in class,” Kuvira pointed out as she got up from her seat.

“True... thanks again for waking me up.”

“What are friends for?” Kuvira smiled as they walked out of the library.


	8. Memories Part 3- The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Sorry for the late post.
> 
> I didn't forget about you guys! 
> 
> This chapter is extra long so enjoy~

After Thanksgiving, Korra and Asami only grew closer.

Unfortunately for Korra, her feelings for Asami started to get bigger and bigger.

Thankfully, Asami never noticed the little moments where Korra would blush every time she would lean on her shoulder. Or the times when she would compliment Korra and she would blush and turn away.

However, unlike Asami, the Krew pretty much guessed what was going on instantly. Opal called it first though.

When the Krew asked her about it, Korra denied her feelings, but she opened up pretty fast once they got a bit of alcohol in her to lubricate her tongue.

Finals are right around the corner, and like usual, everyone was running on almost no sleep while trying to finish up their projects and papers.

Korra, being the procrastinator that she is, was only now trying to type up her ten-page paper on family values towards homosexuality that she had started a week ago.

Korra was shaken from the drone of endless typing by a small knock on the door.

Korra gets up to open the door, not knowing who it was since she hadn’t texted anyone all day. To her surprise, it was Asami with a bag of McDonald’s in her hands.

Despite being a bit of a fitness nut, Korra loved fast food, especially when she’s stressed out.

“Oh my god! How did you know I needed this?” She asked the heiress.

“Well... you haven’t answered my texts for the past hour. I figured you were busy typing your paper. You know the one I told you to start four weeks ago. So I figured you would want this.”

The heiress said as she grabbed her chicken nuggets and fries out of the bag, passing the rest of the food to Korra.

Korra always had an enormous appetite. After Thanksgiving, Asami never questioned how much Korra could eat again.

Korra looked into the large bag of food. Her order was rather large, a lot like her appetite, so she was always surprised when Asami never forgot something.

“You know me so well.” She said while yanking her Double Quarter Pounder out of the bag.

“I mean... you are kind of unforgettable.” Asami winked. “It’s hard to forget a girl who orders a double quarter pounder, McChicken, double cheeseburger, twenty piece nuggets with ranch, a large thing of fries with honey mustard, and a cappuccino. Oh, and a lemonade!”

“I’m a hungry person!” Korra said defensively as she dipped her nuggets into the ranch sauce.

“You’re so lucky you don’t get fat.” Asami said while looking at Korra’s body.

“Well I mean... I do work out a lot. So it evens out.” she smiled back.

“I look at food and get fat.” Asami said ruefully. She has an amazing figure, but she always wanted a nice, toned body like Korra’s. She just never had the time to go to the gym.

Korra looks at the heiress. “What are you talking about? You are so hot Asami! You may not have muscles,” she said, flexing her biceps. She continued, “but a naturally athletic figure instead.

Asami warmed at the compliment as the two finished up their food.

Asami brought her bag of clothes for the night because they always had sleepovers on Tuesdays. Both of them had classes in the afternoon on Wednesdays, so it was perfect.

“I know you’re busy with your paper. I don’t have to sleep over tonight if you don’t want me to.” Asami said.

Korra finished typing her sentence out and closed her laptop. She didn’t finish her paper, but she wouldn’t miss hanging out with Asami for the world.

“Are you crazy?! We haven’t missed a Tuesday sleepover in months and we won’t start now.”

Asami smiled and pulled her laptop out of the bag.

The sleepovers were the highlight of both their weeks. They would order in, finish their work, get ready for bed, and then watch movies until they passed out.

Sometimes they would have too much work and just end up doing that all night. Although that didn’t usually bother either of the two. As long as they were together, they were fine.

* * *

  
Finals week is finally over and so the Krew decided to grab dinner together to celebrate.

They of course went to Narook’s for seaweed noodles again. The store owner knows them by heart now since they came so often.

They order their food and sit down in the same booth every time.

“I’m so happy finals are over! I thought I was going to die from the lack of sleep.” Opal says as she pulls out her phone to see that she only averaged three hours of sleep each day.

After her last final she slept for 24 hours and only got up to pee.

Mako and Bolin didn’t have as many finals as the girls so they didn’t look so tired.

“Me too!” Mako said. “I thought I was going to fail this class, but the final was easy. Thank spirits.”

Asami drank her water and watched how happy everyone was.

“How was your finals?” The Krew stared at Korra and Asami.

Asami was a straight A student so everyone knew she was going to get a 4.0 again for the semester. She was always humble though and never bragged about her grades.

“I think they went well. Hopefully I did good in the class.” Asami responded.

Opal said with so much confidence in her voice. “If you didn’t get all A’s, the grading system is rigged.”

Asami smiled and looked at Korra.

“How were your finals?”

Korra wasn’t dumb. But she wasn’t the smartest either. School was just never really her thing. Her grades were ok, a mixture of B’s and C’s with maybe one A.

“I think I passed all my classes? I mean hopefully I did.” She said with a lack of confidence.

Asami smiled and tried to reassure her that she will pass. “You for sure passed Korra! You studied so hard for those exams.”

Korra always started off each semester fucking around. By the end of the semester she would always have to stress herself out and study until no tomorrow to pass her classes. She spends more time in the library during finals week than the entire semester combined.

At one point she was failing three classes at once.

The food came and the Krew digged in.

“When are grades coming out again?” Korra asked.

“Probably by the end of the day. They are really quick on grading since it’s all scantron.” Bolin responded.

Korra just wanted to pass all her classes so she could go abroad. If she didn’t she would have to stay and take the class she failed over again.

It wasn’t so bad though to Korra. She didn’t want to leave the Krew, especially Asami. So either way it’s a win-win situation. But she knew her parents would kill her if she didn’t pass everything.

By the end of the meal everyone paid for their food.

“Should we go to the park for the last time this semester?” Opal asked.

Everyone nodded and agreed and they set off to the park.

Korra was going to miss this. Yes she was going to come back. But nine months was still a long time to be away from her friends.

As the walked around the park, Korra and Asami walked behind the group.

“Hey Korra.” Asami said.

“Yea?”

“I’m really going to miss you. I don’t know how I’m going to function without my other half next semester.”

Korra looked at Asami who was tearing up.

“Don’t worry! I’ll be back before you know it. Plus we can FaceTime everyday.” Korra assured Asami.

The heiress wiped the tears from her eyes “you better not forget about me. Or I’ll come hunt you down.”

Korra smiled looking into the heiress’s emerald eyes. She knew that Asami would not hesitate to fly her company jet over to the North Pole to beat her up.

“I couldn’t even if I tried.”

* * *

  
It was the night before everyone was moving out. Korra’s dorm room was packed for the most part. She just had to do some last minute packing in the morning.

_*knock on the door*_

Korra goes and opens the door. Not knowing who it was to her surprise she saw the Krew.

“Did someone say shots?!” Bolin whispered. Not trying to get caught by the RA.

The four of them walked in with a bag filled with bottles and shot glasses.

“Guys... don’t we have to leave tomorrow?” Korra asked.

“Yes. But what better way to end the semester than to get drunk for the last time of the year!” Bolin argued.

“He has a point Korra.” Asami and Opal say together.

Mako just grabs the glasses out of his and starts to fill them up.

“You don’t even get hung over Korra! If anything it’s a good thing. It gets you up early in the morning. That way you won’t miss your flight.” Bolin said as he started passing everyone a glass.

“I mean you’re not wrong...” Korra said knowing she couldn’t argue back.

“Alright guys this is for the last time of the year! But before we take it I just want to wish Korra a safe trip abroad and I know everyone in this room will deeply miss her.” Bolin said as he lifted his shot glass up.

“You guys mean the world to me.” Korra responded as everyone clinked their glasses and chugged the shot.

Opal was drunk after one shot, which was normal. The girl could get tipsy off of a tongue dip.

Bolin and Mako were not shy to alcohol and drank ten shots throughout the night.

Asami and Korra decided to take it easy and only took two.

Everyone laughed and reminisced about the memories that they shared throughout the semester.

“Remember when Korra got so drunk she smashed her face into the side of her desk?” Bolin laughed.

“Hey that hurt a lot the next day! My upper lip was swollen for a week!” Korra glared.

“The best was when she kept asking me for a piece of my food, so I gave her a chicken wing and she dropped it five times!” Mako said.

Everyone joined in with him laughing.

“I threw up like eight times that night. My organs felt like they were going to fall out of my body.” Korra said, remembering how she downed ten consecutive shots of vodka that night.

“I don’t understand how your liver and body are still functioning.” Asami said as she leaned on Korra’s shoulder.

“Yea... I wonder that too.” Korra smiled back.

As it got later into the night. They Krew grew tired and started to call it a night.

First they walked Opal back since her dorm was the closest to Korra’s. Korra said her final goodbye to Opal and tucked the girl into bed.

Then they continued to walk to the other side of campus to drop the boys off. When Korra went to say goodbye to them, Bolin hugged Korra and then Mako joined in for the group hug. Both of the boys were pretty drunk, so there wasn’t much left to say other than goodnight.

After they dropped them off Asami grabbed Korra’s arm.

“Want to do one last sleep over?” The heiress asked.

“My dorm or your dorm?” She asked looking at a tipsy heiress.

“Mine. It’s closer.”

They walked down the hill towards Asami’s dorm. When they arrived Korra looked to see how empty her room looked. Asami always had so much stuff piled up to the ceiling. She ended up running out of space and ended up throwing some of her stuff in Korra’s room during the semester. Luckily Korra always kept a spare toothbrush and pajamas in the heiress’s dorm.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth and get changed. I’ll be right back.” She staffed to gather her stuff.

Asami grabs Korra by the arm.

“Let’s take a couple of more shots?” She asked.

Korra couldn’t resist and gave in.

They drank the night away. Asami knocked out before Korra. As Korra was cleaning up the mess from drinking. She looked at Asami sound asleep.

 _‘Wow. She’s so beautiful.’_ she thought to herself.

This was the first time Korra started to realize she might be in love with her best friend.

* * *

  
The next morning Korra woke up with ease. Asami however, was hungover.

Korra grabbed some Ibuprofen and handed it to the heiress.

“Here this will help.”

“Thanks.” She said as she swallowed the pill with water.

Korra got up to brush her teeth. When she came back she saw the heiress start packing.

“I have to go back to my dorm to pack the rest. Come by before I leave to say goodbye?” Korra asked the heiress.

Asami nodded. “Of course! Text me when you’re done and I’ll head over!”

Korra leaves back to her dorm.

By the time Korra finishes packing she noticed that she needed to be out and on the road to the airport in thirty minutes. Before she could even text Asami she was done she saw the heiress standing at her door.

“Sorry. I got impatient waiting and I know you have to leave soon.” She said.

Korra smiled and hugged her.

“I’m going to miss you so much Asami.”

Korra grabs a hoodie from her luggage (the one that Asami always steals from her) and hands it to the heiress.

“Here. I know you always get cold and you prefer this hoodie over your own.”

Asami smiles and takes the sweater that has Korra’s perfume on it.

“I have something for you too.” She said to Korra.

“Hmm? What is it?” Korra asked.

“I know you are going to be traveling a lot. So I got you this camera.”

The heiress hands her the latest model of the Future Industry’s camera.

Korra looked at the camera in amazement. “This is so expensive Asami! I really can’t take this!”

“Don’t be silly Korra. Take it.” The heiress puts the camera into Korra’s hand.

“I really need to step up my gift giving game.”

Asami pinched Korra’s cheeks.

“This sweater is perfect. It’s way better than any that I own. Take lots of pictures for me when you’re gone! I want daily updates.”

Korra hugged the heiress. “Anything for you.”

Korra then thought of a brilliant idea right on the spot.

“Hey Asami. I’m not leaving until the beginning of next year. I was wondering... if you maybe wanted to come over to...”

Before Korra could even fully get her sentence out Asami hugged Korra.

“Yes! A million times yes!” She said while jumping out and down.”

When she finally let Korra go, Korra got to finish her sentence.

“The South Pole to celebrate Christmas and New Years.” Korra was light headed from how tight Asami had hugged her.

The two girls were excited that this wasn’t the last time they would see each other. Asami would fly to the South Pole in two weeks to go see Korra and her family.

“I’ll even head back to Republic City the same day as when you’re going to leave for the North Pole. That way we can really maximize our time together.” Asami said with joy in her face.

Just the sight of seeing Asami so happy alone made Korra feel like she was on cloud nine.

As the time got closer and closer to the time Korra had to leave for the airport, she grabbed the remainder of her stuff and put it at the door.

Asami wanted to spend more time with her best friend so she offered her a ride to the airport using the company car.

“You don’t have to! I know you're busy today.” Korra said knowing that Asami had dinner plans with her father.

“It’s fine! I’ll tell him I’ll just be a little late. Plus I want to spend more time with my best friend.”

As the company car comes around the corner, Korra and Asami grab the luggages.

The driver pops open the trunk and takes the luggages from the two girls and puts it in.

“Thank you sir.” Korra said.

“Please call me Aang.” The driver said with a smile.

The ride to the airport felt so short. The girls were laughing about the memories they shared throughout the semester.

The next thing you know the car stops at the departure entrance.

“We are here.” Aang tells the girls.

Korra and Asami get out of the car and open the trunk to grab the luggages.

“Have a safe flight Korra! Don’t forget to text me when you land! Let me know if you need anything before I come visit!” The heiress said.

“Ok! Thanks again for everything! And tell Aang I said thanks for the ride.” Korra says as she hugs Asami one last time.

She then grabs her bags and starts to head in.

“See you soon.” Asami winks and heads back into the car.

* * *

  
Two weeks could have not gone by any slower. The heiress had a countdown on her phone. When it was finally the night before she was going to fly down to the South Pole, she called Korra in excitement.

**Conversation over FaceTime:**   
_“Hi Asami!” Korra answers._

_“Hey! I’m just packing up the last of my stuff. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” Asami says to Korra who is staring at her._

_“Let me see how much stuff you’re bringing.”_

_As the heiress points the camera to her three luggages. She started to realize that maybe she overpacked._

_“Maybe I should bring a little less.” She said._

_Korra laughed._

_“Just a little. Only bring what you need. Wait, let me clarify what I mean. Only bring the things you will use.”_

_Asami groaned at the thought of having to repack._

_Senna calls for Korra to come eat dinner._

_“Ok I have to go. I’ll text you! See you tomorrow.”_

_Asami smiled “see you.”_

* * *

  
She had a early flight this morning at 5:00 AM. The heiress woke up at 2:00 AM to get her belongings ready. By 3:00 AM she headed for the airport.

She was driven by Aang once again to the airport.

“Have a nice flight Miss Sato.” Aang said when they arrived at the departure entrance.

“Call me Asami. Thank you so much for being able to drive me in the middle of the night.” Asami grabs her wallet and gives Aang a nice tip.

She grabs her luggages from the trunk. She ended up only packing two medium sized luggages. Like the time she went over for Thanksgiving.

“Bye now Aang” the heiress waves as she heads into the airport.

Aang waves and drives off.

She grabs her phone out to text Korra after she checks in her luggages.

**Asami: Just checked in my bags. Flight is at 5!**

She didn’t expect Korra to be up at the time.

**Korra: good! Have a safe flight. Text me if you need anything. I’m going to head to bed now. Goodnight :)**

**Asami: Goodnight :) see you soon!**

Asami put her phone down and went through security to the gate.

After getting through security she sat in the first class lounge and waited for her flight.

When she gets to her seat she texts Korra to update her.

**Asami: Just got to my seat plane and should be taking off in the next fifteen minutes. Love you :)**

She put her phone in her lap.

It suddenly buzzed.

 _‘Who is up at this time?’_ She thought to herself while she picked up her phone.

It was Korra.

**Korra: glad you’re on the plane. Have a safe flight! Love you too :)**

**Asami: why are you still awake?**

**Korra: I couldn’t fall asleep. Wanted to make sure you were on the plane before I slept.**

**Asami: you’re so cute. Go to bed! Goodnight.**

**Korra: Goodnight :)**

The flight took off as scheduled and they were scheduled to land at 10:00 A.M.

Asami was exhausted and slept the whole plane ride. When she opened her eyes, they were ten minutes away from landing. The flight attendants walked down the isles to tell everyone to put their seats up and their tables away.

When the plane landed. She got off the plane to claim her luggages. As she exited she walked past through a crowd of people waiting for their loved ones.

Asami looked around for Korra or her parents and couldn’t see them. Then out of nowhere Korra jumped into Asami giving her a big hug.

“Hey you.” Korra smiled as she let Asami go.

“Hey!” Asami said as she was trying to regain her balance.

Tonraq stood behind Korra and watched as the two reunited.

“It’s good to see you again Asami!” He said as he grabbed the heiress’s bags.

Asami smiled and thanked him.

“Where’s Senna?” She looked confused.

“Oh she’s at home preparing a big lunch. I figured you probably slept through the whole plane ride and didn’t bother eating...” Korra responded.

Asami felt the hunger in her stomach. “How do you always know me so well?” She laughed.

“Some people say best friends have a telepathic connection.” Korra smiled back as they walked out of the airport.

* * *

The car ride was filled with conversation. Korra updated Asami about her preparations before she leaves to go abroad. While Asami groaned about all the business events her father dragged her to.

“Thank god I’m here. I don’t think I could take another minute of listening to old men talk about their companies.” Asami groaned as Korra laughed at her cuteness.

As they arrive at Korra's house, the amazing aroma from Senna’s cooking triggers Asami’s stomach to start rumbling.

Korra just couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s stomach sounding like a dying whale.

As they walk into the house, they see a table filled with food. Senna walks out of the kitchen.

“Asami! It’s been so long! How have you been?” She pulls Asami for a hug.

The heiress smiles. “I’ve been good! I missed you and Tonraq a lot. I’m glad to be back and to be to eat your amazing cooking.” She said as she prepared herself to devour the food Sennahas prepared.

Before Asami could make it to the table she was attacked with licks from the large fluffy dog.

“Naga! I missed you.” She said as she patted Naga’s head as the dog continued to lick her.

Korra grabs Naga. “Alright girl! Let her go, she’s starving.”

Before the two girls ate, they went to go wash their hands in the bathroom.

“I’m so hungry right now Korra, I bet I can out eat you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Korra asked with determination to beat the heiress.

“Maybe. Maybe not. It’s for you to decide.” She smirked as she walked out of the bathroom.

At the table, Korra and Asami devoured everything that was on it. Senna and Tonraq stared in amazement at how much the two girls ate. They knew that Korra had a large appetite (she inherited it from her dad), but the would have never thought Asami could eat that much.

“Uh… should I make more food?” Senna said as she stared at the girls.

“It depends.” Korra responded. “If Asami wants more, then I want more.”

“I’m done. I can’t eat anymore. I admit defeat!” The heiress responded while she tried not to slip into a food coma.

Senna and Tonraq laughed at how competitive the two girls were with each other.“Why don’t you two girls go relax while Tonraq and I clean up.” Senna said to the girls who were barely able to move.

“Let me help you with the dishes!” Asami starts to grab the dishes on the table and piles them up.

“Nonsense! You just traveled five hours and are probably tired! Plus how can I let a guest of the house do dishes? Korra go take her to your room so she can relax.” Senna responded.

Korra grabs Asami’s bags and they head up the stairs.

“What did you pack in here? Why is it so heavy?” Korra groaned as she was trying to drag the luggage up the stairs.

“I couldn’t come here without my makeup and skincare products.” The heiress argues back in defense.

“Only you Asami…. Only you.” Korra smirked.

When they finally get to Korra’s room, Asami unpacks and changes into more comfortable clothes to take a nap.

The rest of the day was uneventful. After the nap, Asami just unpacked her stuff while Korra watched her.

They skipped dinner because they were too full and went on a walk at the park.

“Oh what’s that?” Asami pointed to an area where there were trucks setting up for an event.”

“That’s the annual Holiday Carnival. It’s set up to raise money for the kids in orphanages and hospitals. They make enough money to get each kid a toy and a nice holiday meal.” Korra responded.

“That’s amazing! Can we go?” The heiress pleaded with her puppy eyes. Asami spent a lot of time in the hospital when her mom was going through chemotherapy. Her heart always broke to see the kids there not being able to spend the holiday season at home.

“Of course! I was actually planning to take you there.” Korra scratched the back of her neck. She always thought carnivals were cute date spots. She was also determined to win Asami a cute stuffed animal.

As the two finish out their walk they call it a night and head off to bed early. Tomorrow they were going to plan to go to the carnival.

* * *

  
_**Annual South Pole Carnival** _

It was bright and early in the morning. The two girls were up earlier than usual because of how early they had slept the night before. Asami was excited because Korra was going to take her to the carnival today. Carnivals are Asami’s favorite place. The heiress loves playing carnival games and winning prizes. All those years of physics classes had taught her a lot, she always knew how to calculate how to play the games to increase her chances of winning.

The day started with the two waking up and taking Naga out for a walk. On their walk back, they stopped by Uncle Iroh’s tea shop to get pastries and tea for her parents. Asami sat outside with Naga while Korra went inside to grab the food.

“Four jasmine teas and four sugar cakes please. Two is for here and two are to go.” Korra said to the lady working.

They wait about three minutes for the lady to get the order ready.

“That’ll be $10.79.” The lady said to Korra.

Korra grabs her credit card out and pays.

“Thank you.” The worker responds as she hands Korra over the order.

The two girls sit down and enjoy their tea and sugar cakes.

“I’m going to miss this when I go back to Republic City.” The heiress said.

Korra laughed as she sipped on her tea. “I know I crave this place and Simply Seaweed every time I’m back at school.”

Spending so much time with Asami made Korra realize how much she loved the girl. It felt like they were an old married couple.

“Ready to go?” Asami asked as Korra was fantasizing about how cute her and Asami would be together.

Korra finally snaps out of her daydream and scratches her head. “Yes let’s go!”

The two walk back home to see Senna and Tonraq awake.

“Good morning! How was the walk?” Senna asked as Korra walked over to hand her the tea and the sugar cakes.

“It was good and cold, as usual.” Korra looked over at the heiress who was warming up after being out in the cold for so long. “Grabbed you and dad tea and sugar cakes from Uncle Iroh’s!” Korra smiled.

Senna and Tonraq thank the girls and then sit down in the kitchen and eat. Korra and Asami went to Korra’s room to warm up and prepare for the carnival.

“I’m so excited for tonight! I love carnivals!” the heiress jumped up and down.

Korra couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on her face when she saw how excited the heiress got. It reminded her that even the littlest things could make such a wealthy heiress happy, and that’s what Korra loved the most about Asami.

“What time are we leaving?” the heiress asked as she went to go lay down on Korra’s bed.

Korra walked over to the bed to rest as well. “Depends, if you want to grab food beforehand we should leave at five. If you want to stay in and eat with my parents, we can leave around seven.

“Let’s stay in and eat with your parents, I love your mom’s cooking.” Asami loved eating home cooked meals. It was the one of the many things she missed after her mom passed away. Private chefs know how to cook, but it was never as good as her mothers. Senna’s cooking however, reminded Asami of her own mom’s cooking. It was cooked with love and passion.

Korra was hoping Asami would say let’s go out and eat because she wanted more alone time with the heiress. She loved how Asami and her parents got along, so she did not want to argue with the heiress’s choice.

Korra walks down the stairs to tell her mom that they’ll be joining them for dinner before going to the carnival.

Senna prepared dumplings for dinner, they were one of Korra’s favorite childhood dishes. Korra and Tonraq quickly started stuffing their faces.

“Calm down honey. Leave some for the poor girl!” Senna said as she referred to Asami who was sitting there watching Korra in awe.

“It’s ok! I’m used to watching Korra eat an entire table's worth of food.” Asami laughed. It was common for Korra to finish whatever Asami couldn’t when the two went out to eat. It always amazed Asami how Korra kept her body in such great shape.

“The key to making Korra do anything is to make her dumplings. It’s like Korra’s kryptonite.” Senna winked at Asami.

“Well I guess I need to learn how to make that.” Asami smirked while she thought about how many times she had to drag Korra out of her room to get her to go shopping.

As the two finished up, they got ready to head out for the carnival. Asami bundled up in her thick sweater and her Canada Goose jacket. Korra on the other hand wore a hoodie and a parka jacket that she got from Holister.

“Ready?” Korra asked as she watched Asami tie the laces on her boots.

“Yep!”

“Bye mom and dad.” Korra said as the two headed out for the carnival.

When they arrived at the carnival it was crowded. There were bright lights everywhere and a bunch of carnival games and rides. Asami stood on the line to buy tickets for the rides while Korra went to go get carnival food. She knew Asami was a sucker for fried oreos.

After she got the food she headed towards the ticket line. She saw Asami waiting impatiently and walked over to her.

“Here these should make you feel better.” Korra said as she handed the fried oreos over to the heiress.

The heiress smiled and took the fried oreos out of Korra’s hand. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

As they got to the front of the line they were deciding how many tickets they should buy.

“How many tickets should we buy?” Asami questioned.

“How about we buy ten tickets, that’ll get us five different rides. That way we’ll have enough time to play the carnival games.”

“Smart. I want to win a turtle duck stuffed animal!” The heiress said with a determined face.

Korra smiled at how cute Asami was when it came to stuffed animals.

When they got their tickets they headed towards the rides. Asami was a big fan of rides that were high up, while Korra just wanted to watch.

“Come on let’s go!” Asami said as she dragged Korra by the arm towards the Kamikaze ride. It took riders on a giant 55’ upside down loop.

“Uh…” Korra hesitated looking horrified. Nothing scared the girl more than heights and being swung upside down. “Maybe I’ll just sit this one out.”

“Nonsense! Let’s go.” Asami tugged. “It’ll be fun. Plus if anything you can just hold onto me if you are scared.”

Korra couldn’t turn down that offer. _‘Hm. That’s a pretty good deal.’_ She thought to herself as she was being dragged towards the ride.

The line wasn’t too long so they got on quickly. In the beginning the ride was bearable, only swinging backwards and forwards. But as the momentum started to pick up, the riders were brought through several inversions.

Korra was so scared she closed her eyes. _‘Just breathe.’_ She thought to herself as she was having a miniature heart attack.

Asami was having fun. But she noticed Korra dying. So she grabbed Korra’s hand to make her feel better.

It didn’t really relieve that much of Korra’s nerves but at least she was holding Asami’s hand. Korra opened her eyes once during the ride and instantly regretted it. It was during the part when the ride was swinging them down towards the ground.

As the rides momentum started to slow down. Korra’s nerves started to fade. When it finally was over Korra thanked the spirits that she was still breathing.

It was rare to see Korra get terrified like that, so it made Asami laugh. The rest of the time they went on less traumatic rides for the sake of Korra’s health.

Their last ride was the Ferris wheel. They saved it for the end so they could see all of the lights and the beautiful South Pole sky.

“Wow this is beautiful. I would never get tired of seeing the sky if I lived here” Asami looked in awe.

“Yea it’s my favorite part of being outside. The cold definitely sucks, but it’s worth it for the views.” Korra responded as the Ferris wheel stopped at the very top.

Korra’s heart rate was increasing dramatically as she stared at the heiress. It would have made for a really romantic scene if they were a couple. Too bad that Asami was only Korra’s best friend.

“This is romantic.” Korra said out loud as her eyes widened. ‘Oh my god! Did I really just say that out loud?!’ She thought to herself worried the heiress would react awkwardly.

Asami stared at the view. “Yea I would definitely want my boyfriend and I to have our first kiss up here.”

 _‘Oof, boyfriend.’_ Korra thought to herself as she was frowning.

“Everything ok?” Asami asked with a concerned look.

Korra quickly put a smile on her face. “Yea, sorry I was just thinking about how sad I’m going to be when I can’t win the carnival games.”

The heiress laughed. “Don’t worry. Tell me which prize you want and I’ll win them for sure.” She said confidently.

When they headed over for the carnival games Korra saw a big stuffed Bison that she really wanted. The previous when Mako came to visit, he couldn’t win it. Korra had to drag him away before he used up his entire life savings.

Korra pointed at the stuffed Bison that was the top prize at the fish bowl game. “I’ve wanted that stuffed animal for a year now. Mako tried to get it for me last year, but he failed really badly and I ended up dragging him away from the game.” Korra laughed at the memory.

Asami didn’t know why, but whenever she heard about Mako and Korra’s old relationship she got slightly jealous. Nonetheless she was determined to win her that stuffed Bison.

They head over to the game. A teenage girl was working at the stand. Her name tag said Ikki.

“Step right up! Come on up and play the fish bowl game! If you can get a ping pong ball into the golden fish bowl in the middle you can get the big stuffed Bison prize!” She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

Asami walked over and handed the girl five dollars to play.

“Good luck.” Korra watched as the heiress stared at the golden fish bowl.

Asami stood there for a minute thinking about the best strategy to get the ping pong ball into that fish bowl. She calculated the amount of force she needs in her throw and the height she should aim for.

The heiress threw the ball and then it went directly into the bowl.

“WOW!” Korra and the worker looked at each other with amazement. “How did you do that so easily?”

“It’s all in the angle you throw the ping pong ball and how much force you should use when throwing it. You want to throw it so it doesn’t curve up too much, that way it can hit the corner and falls in.” The heiress said as she grabbed the stuffed bison from Ikki.

“Here I won this for you.:” She said as she handed the bison over to Korra, who was still in amazement.

Korra grabs the stuffed animal and squishes it. “I’m going to name her Korrasami.”

“Aww our names sound cute together.” The heiress said as she looked around for other games they could play.

“I want to win you something too.” Korra said with determination in her voice. She thought it would be cute for her to win Asami the stuffed turtle duck she wanted.

The two girls head over to the basketball game. Korra was confident she would be able to make in three baskets to get Asami the stuffed turtle duck.

After ten tries, Korra was growing more and more frustrated. She would get in two out of the three baskets every single time, missing the last one.

Asami tried to grab her away from the game so that she wouldn’t waste anymore money.

“It’s ok Korra! Let’s go play something else.” Asami struggled to get her away from the game. But Korra’s determination got the best of her and she went back to the game for the final time.

 _‘So this is how Mako felt.’_ She thought to herself as she handed her last five dollar bill over.

The first two shots went in as usual, but the pressure was on for the last shot. She was so close to winning the turtle duck for Asami. All she needed to do was to get this basket.

The heiress watched as Korra was getting ready to throw the ball. For good luck Asami walked over and stood next to her. This made Korra a little more nervous, but nevertheless she was still focused on her goal.

“You got this Korra!”

Korra then threw the ball and it went in!

“FINALLY!” She shouted, feeling happier than when she got accepted into Republic City College.

Asami laughed as the worker handed the turtle duck over to Korra.

“Last times the charm.” The worker said as she winked at Korra.

Asami saw the wink and felt a certain way. It felt like jealousy. ‘Why am I jealous?’ She thought to herself as she watched the girl actively try to flirt with Korra.

Asami was so lost in thought she hadn’t realized that Korra walked back and was standing in front of her.

“Uh… Asami? You ok?”

The heiress quickly snapped out of her train of thought. “Yea sorry! I was thinking about how cute this turtle duck is.”

As it grew later into the night, the two headed back home. Both holding their big stuffed plushies.

“Well that was fun! Let’s do it again sometime.” Asami said as she squished her turtle duck.

“It only happens during the holiday season though.”

“Well then I guess I have to visit again.” Asami smiled. “Only if you want though.”

“Of course I want you here. This could be our thing.”

Asami smiled at the thought of her and Korra having their own thing. Of course she loved the Krew, but alone time with Korra was always her favorite. Asami always felt like she could be herself without any judgement around Korra. There was no pressure to be the perfect image girl that everyone expects her to be.

As they got back home, Tonraq and Senna had already headed to bed. The two girls headed up the stairs quietly and to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Korra showered first since she spent a lot less time. She always wondered why Asami was in the bathroom for an hour. But it made more sense after seeing her do her skincare routine.

Asami removed her makeup while Korra was in the shower. After Korra finished showering she laid into bed and waited for the heiress. She was growing more and more sleepy while waiting and fell asleep before Asami had come back.

When Asami finally returned to the room she saw the blue-eyed girl dead asleep on the bed.

 _‘Guess I took too long in the shower again. She’s so adorable when she sleeps.’_ The heiress thought as she climbed onto to Korra gently, trying not to wake her up.

* * *

  
_**Christmas Day** _

It was one of the biggest, if not the biggest day of the year in the South Pole. Everyone loves Christmas. The streets were filled with decorations and lights for the festive time.

Korra and Asami slept in today because there was nowhere to go. Everything was closed because people were spending time with their families.

Korra woke up first and got ready while the heiress slept in for a bit longer.

 _‘I better go get her gift.’_ Korra said to herself as she walked to the hiding spot where she placed Asami’s gift.

When the heiress woke up she noticed the emptiness of the bed. _‘Where did Korra go?’_ She thought to herself as so got up and got changed for the day.

Korra walks back into the room and holds out a box that was nicely wrapped with sky bison wrapping paper and a nice red ribbon.

“Here Asami, I got you a Christmas gift!” She smiled at the heiress. Asami did not prepare a gift for Korra and she panicked.

“Korra, I… forgot to get you something.” She responded back looking super apologetic. To her confusion, Korra wasn’t upset.

“You already got me a gift!” Korra said as she pointed to the camera Asami gave her before she moved out of her dorm.

“But…” Asami hesitated.

“No buts. Now open your gift!” Korra smiled as she handed Asami the box she was holding.

When Asami opened the box she saw a necklace.

“Korra this is beautiful.” She said as she was holding the necklace up to her face.

“Well I figured since you could basically buy anything on the planet, I would make you something.” Korra responded.

“How did you make this?” Asked the heiress with amazement in her eyes.

“Well, the crystal (emerald to match Asami’s eyes) was from Pema’s jewelry shop, she’s an old family friend. She also showed me how to make the titanium chain!” Korra smiled.

“Put it on for me?” The heiress smiled back as she put the necklace in Korra’s hand.

“Of course.” Korra walks to the back of Asami, moves her hair back and puts the necklace on her. “There, all set.” As she closes the clasp.

“I love it Korra, I’m never going to take it off!” As she fiddles with the beautiful emerald.

“I figured. That’s why I chose titanium, it doesn’t rust or tarnish!”

The rest of the day was very festive. Asami made her first gingerbread house with Korra. The engineering skills of hers helped make the house beautiful.

Korra’s parents made a big holiday meal that could feed a village.

By the end of the day, they all sat together around the fireplace and had hot chocolate with whip cream.

“This is so nice.” Asami said to Korra.

“What?” Korra looked at Asami with a confused look.

“Being able to feel like I’m a part of a family.” The heiress smiled.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss hanging out with you for the world.” Asami said as she pinched Korra’s cheek.

* * *

The rest of the week before the end of the year was eventful for the two. They went to the mall to get more clothes (even though Korra hates shopping, she always tolerated it when it was with Asami), went to Simply Seaweed almost everyday, walked Naga every morning at the park, and spent time with Senna and Tonraq.

“I could really get used to this.” The heiress said as they headed out for their daily morning walk with Naga.

Tomorrow was going to be New Year’s Eve, which meant that they would be heading out to the airport late in the night. Korra had a flight at one in the morning and Asami’s flight was at 1:30  
A.M. The thought made Korra sad. She didn’t want to say anything out loud, it would bring Asami’s mood down if she did.

Their last full day together was spent as usual. They went on a walk, got lunch at Simply Noodles, and watched Netflix together. The only difference was that they spent some time finalizing their packing.

Senna made a large meal to end the year off on a good note. She made all of everyone’s favorites. It included dumplings, roasted duck, chicken rice, baked salmon, lamb chops, baked potato, and so much more.

Asami thought that Thanksgiving was a lot of food, but she never thought she could see even more. Korra on the other hand sat down and was ready to dig in.

“Well don’t just stand there! Let’s start eating!” she looked at her parents and Asami with hunger in her eyes.

Asami chuckled and sat down next to the girl.

“Ok before we eat let’s reflect on the year.” Tonraq looked at Korra who already had her chopsticks in her hand. It was tradition for the family to go around the table and reflect on one of their favorite moments of the year.

Korra put her chopsticks down. She was so caught up in eating, she forgot about the tradition.

“I’ll start.” Tonraq said with a firm tone. “I am very thankful for my lovely wife and daughter. They have been through thick and thin with me, and I am proud to announce that I will be running for Chief of the town.”

Korra and her mom looked at him with astonishment. “That’s lovely honey!” Senna responded while she hugged her husband.

“I am so proud of you dad.” Korra answered back.

Asami sat there with a smile and congratulated him.

“Thank you. It was something I always dreamed about. It’s crazy to think that it might one day become reality.” Tonraq spoke back to the three.

“Well, I am glad that you are chasing your dreams.” Korra said.

“Ok! My turn.” Senna sat and thought about what her favorite moment was in the year. “This isn’t anything big, but I finally learned how to knit.”

“We know mom.” Korra rolled her eyes.

Senna had been spending all her time learning how to knit everything possible. The amount of sweaters Korra got in the mail could fit an entire closet. Senna even made her family and Asami matching sweaters for the holiday season. The sweaters were bright red, like a fire hydrant. Asami thought it was really sweet, while Korra just threw it into the pile of sweaters she already had.

“The sweater is amazing. We should all wear it and take a picture.” Asami suggested.

Senna nodded in excitement. “Good idea!”

“Ok ok, Asami’s turn to share.” Korra interrupted her mother’s excitement.

Asami didn’t even take a second to think of what her favorite memory was.

“My favorite memory was becoming your friend.” she responded as she stared at Korra with a smile.

Korra smiled, as the heiress continued to elaborate. “I never thought I could meet someone like you. Someone so caring, understanding, loving, and overall everything I could ever ask for in a best friend. It’s like I found the missing piece to the puzzle. You saw me as a person and not the next CEO of Future Industries. You don’t care about my family’s wealth or any of the fancy stuff I have. When I am with you I feel like I can truly be myself. You make me a better person everyday Korra and I’m glad that Opal introduced us to each other during stats class. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life.”

Korra hugged the heiress tightly.

“My favorite part of the year is being a part of your life Asami. You are the most humble and down to earth person I ever talked to. You’ve seen me at my best and my worst and you never left my side. You cheer me up when I’m down. You finish my sentences when I get lost in thought. You could have chosen to be best friends with anyone on this planet, but you chose me. And for that I am truly grateful and the luckiest person on the earth. Also, all of our food journey’s are a big plus.” Korra continued smiling as she scratched the back of her head. She never had an easy time complimenting people, but it came so naturally when talking about Asami.

Asami never smiled so much in her life. Her smile was worth a million dollars. Actually no, a billion dollars.

Senna stared at the two in awe. “Ok! Let’s eat!”

The two girls were lost in the moment and completely forgot about the food. Korra quickly grabbed her chopsticks again and devoured the food. Asami on the other hand was lost in happiness and was not focusing on the food as much.

As the meal wrapped up. Tonraq started to do the dishes. The three girls cleared the table. Senna brought the dishes over to Tonraq while Korra and Asami put the leftovers into containers.

When they finished clearing out the table they headed to Korra’s room.

“What you said was really sweet.” Asami smiled as she pinched Korra’s cheek.

“You mean a lot to me Asami.” Korra scratched the back of her head. Asami was starting to notice that was a common thing Korra did when she either felt awkward or embarrassed.

“I could say the same for you. I can’t believe these two weeks went by so quickly.” the heiress sighed with disappointment in her voice.

“I know right! My parents are probably so sad that you won’t be around.”  
“I bet they are going to miss you a lot when you go abroad.” Asami forced a smile. Whenever she thought about Korra going away for so long, it made her want to cry.

“Nah! They love you more than they love me.” Korra laughed as she packed her last things into her luggage.

“Wow, I have a lot of stuff. Is this how you feel when you pack to come here?” she laughed as Asami playfully punched her. They both just stared at the three fully packed luggages that looked like they were ready to explode.

“Girls!” Senna shouted.

“Yes mom?” Korra shouted back.

“Get your sweaters on for the picture!”

Korra rolled her eyes as Asami chuckled. “Your mom is so cute.”

“Please take her.” Korra laughed as the two put their sweaters on.

They head down to see Tonraq and Senna looking for the best place to take their picture. Senna even had Naga in the same sweater.

 _‘She’s so extra.’_ Korra thought to herself as Asami grabbed her arm and dragged her over for the picture.

The family stood by the tree and Asami took the picture.

“Ready! One, two, three, cheese!” the heiress said as she took the pictures on Senna’s phone.

Senna then walked over to look at the photos. “I love it! Ok now you and Korra!”.

Asami walked over to Korra and wrapped her arms around her. Korra was blushing super hard as Senna took the picture.

“These are cute. I’ll send them over to you girls.”

After, the two girls went back up to grab their luggages. They were heading for the airport soon.

* * *

Senna made the two girls snacks for their flights, while Tonraq went to go heat up the car.

The two girls look around the house to make sure they didn;t forget anything. Naga ran to the two girls and licked them.

“I’m going to miss you girl. I’ll be back soon.” Korra patted the dog.

Asami patted Naga and handed her a treat. “I’ll be back too.” she smiled as the dog continued to lick her hand.

Senna comes towards the door with two packed bags of snacks in her hand. “These are for the flight! Don’t want you two to get hungry.”

Korra and Asami thanked Senna as they put the food into their carry-on bag. Tonraq came back in and started grabbing their luggages.

“All set.” We can go whenever everyone is ready” Tonraq said as he closed the trunk door.

Senna climbed into the front seat while the two girls sat in the back. Since it was so late into the night, there were barely any cars on the road. As they approached the airport, the sadness started to hit the two girls.

When they arrive at the departures entrance, Korra’s dad pulls over to the side. Everyone gets out of the car to start grabbing the luggages from the back. Senna and Asami go to get two trolleys, leaving Korra and Tonraq some alone time.

“Korra.” Her dad said with a firm tone.

“Yea dad?”

“I just want to say that I love you and that I hope you have a wonderful time abroad. Don’t forget to bring me back a shot glass from every place you travel to for my collection!” her dad smiled back as he embraced his daughter in a hug.

“Will do dad. I love you too.” Korra responded back.

Asami and Senna arrived back with two trolleys. Tonraq and Korra grabbed the luggages and loaded them on. After, Korra gave Tonraq one last hug and then parted ways with her dad because he had to stay with the car.

When the three arrived into the check in area, Asami headed towards check in counter R, while Korra and her mom went to counter N. The check in process was very quick for Asami, since she was flying first class back to Republic City. Korra on the other hand was stuck in a long line.

After Asami finished checking in her bags, she headed over to Korra and Senna.

“You know, you could have let me arrange you a flight to the North Pole.” the heiress said as she looked at Korra.

“You already paid for the tickets during Thanksgiving break Asami. That’s more than I could ever ask for.” Korra responded. Korra never liked using Asami’s money, even if the heiress insisted.

When they finally checked Korra’s baggage in, the three of them headed towards security. Parting ways with her mom was something Korra was used to, she spent most of her time in Republic City.

“Bye sweetie.” Senna said as she hugged Korra. “Stay safe and text me when you land! Don’t forget to take lots of pictures and bring me back souvenirs!”

Korra hugged her mom tightly. “I will mom. I’ll miss you, dad, and Naga. Call me if you need anything!”

Senna then turned to Asami. “Come here.” She said with her arms wide open.

The two hugged. “Please feel free to call me if you need anything. I want updates on how you are doing, since Korra won’t be able to give me any.” Senna said to the heiress.

Asami smiled. “Of course Senna. Please let me know if you or Tonraq ever need anything as well.” Then she let go of Senna.

“Ok bye mom! I’ll text you when I board!” Korra said as they parted ways with Senna and headed towards airport security.

Getting through security was quick. Asami was instantly recognized by security workers and they bypassed the line.

Luckily their gates were near each other. Korra was gate 24 and Asami was gate 28.

They had a few hours to kill in the airport so they walked around in the stores. New Year’s Day was only an hour away. They found an area to sit and drink coffee together.

“Well, I think the sadness is hitting me.” the heiress confessed to the blue-eyed girl

“Me too. I was always dreaming about this moment since I was a freshman, and now that it’s actually happening. It’s all crazy how time flies by.”

Asami sipped on her coffee and was lost in her thoughts. _‘It’s only one semester, she’s not dying. Don’t cry.’_

It was very hard for the heiress not to get emotional. She finally felt like she found her other half, and now she’s leaving. Korra had offered to stay behind if Asami wanted her to. But Asami knew it would be selfish if she said yes.

Korra saw Asami’s face lost in thought so she waved her hands to get her attention.

“You ok?” Korra asked with a concerned look.

“Yea just lost in thought. I’m thinking about how to survive without you next semester.” the heiress responded.

Korra laughed trying to ease the gloomy ambiance. “Don’t worry we’ll be texting whenever we are both awake and we can call whenever.” Korra knew it was going to be hard because of the twelve hour time difference between Republic City and the North Pole.

“Promise you won’t forget about me?” the heiress pouted.

“I can’t even if I tried.” Korra smiled back. She stared at her phone to see that it was 11:55 P.M. Everyone was gathered around the TV to watch the ball drop in Republic City.

The two head over to join the group.

“I’ve always wanted to see the ball drop in person.” Korra said with awe.  
“I could arrange that for next year.” the heiress smiled. “You know I haven’t seen it either.”

Korra looked at the heiress with confusion. “You live like fifteen minutes away from it though.”

“But who wants to go stand outside for hours in the freezing cold without a bathroom to watch a ball drop down.” Asami tried to defend herself.

Korra laughed. “True, but it would be a fun experience.”

Everyone in the airport got silent as the TV reporter started counting down to the new year.

_‘5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Years!’_

Everyone in the airport started clapping and some even brought horns to blow on.

Before long, a worker came onto the loud speaker. ‘Flight N678 to the North Pole will begin boarding in fifteen minutes at gate 24.’

The heiress grabbed onto Korra’s arm. “That’s you.” she said as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Korra was not one to cry that much, but seeing Asami tear up made her follow suit. “Don’t worry I’ll be back before you know it.” she said as she pulled Asami in for a hug.

The two embraced for a minute before letting each other go. “Call me when you land ok?” Asami asked.

“Of course!” Korra said as she grabbed her luggage and her bag.

“I miss you already.” Asami wiped a tear from her eye.

“I’ll be back before you know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately my editor is not available to help me edit anymore :(
> 
> If anyone wants to help beta my chapters please let me know ^_^
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	9. Coping

It was a week before Thanksgiving and the tension of the suite had not gone down. Korra was always excited for Thanksgiving, but not this year. She debated on whether or not she wanted to move out, but in the end she decided not to. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Asami’s feelings more than she had.

Weeks had gone by since Korra and Asami had their talk at Narook’s. Not a lot has changed other than Asami starting to lose more and more hope everyday about the friendship going back to normal. They say hi whenever they see each other in the same room, but that’s it. The most painful part was watching the two go from being best friends to almost complete strangers.

All Korra could think about was how she was going to tell her parents that Asami would not be coming for the holiday.

Senna and Tonraq just assumed Asami was coming since Mr. Sato worked all year round. Asami assumed that she wasn’t invited since Korra was still not talking to her.

Throughout the weeks, Korra and Kuvira started growing closer and closer. At first, Korra was hesitant to leave her dorm because she was too scared of seeing Asami. But eventually, Kuvira was able to get her out.

The Krew was always supportive of both Korra and Asami. But it was nice for Korra to have a friend that wasn’t also friends with Asami. Of course Opal was always there, but it was nice for Korra to have Kuvira because she didn’t have to feel guilty about spending a lot of time with her.

Asami on the other hand was spending more and more time with Iroh. She felt like she owed it to him because of how distant she had been. But similar to Korra, it was mainly because he was the only friend that wasn’t also friends with Korra.

The relationship was drifting between Iroh and Asami, but the heiress worked her hardest to make it work. It was the one thing that was stable in her life. She had lost her best friend, her grades were slipping, and her father was too busy to even acknowledge her.

As always, professors are stressing students out with a lot of tests and papers that were due before the break. Asami spent a lot of her time in either the library or at Iroh’s.

* * *

It was 11:30 PM and Asami was still studying for her engineering exam.

 _‘Ugh I just don’t understand why this information won’t go into my head.’_ She thought to herself in frustration.

Iroh was sitting across from her working on a paper for his leadership class.

“You ok honey?” He asked with a concerned look.

“Yea, it’s just that the information won’t go into my brain. I’m going to fail the exam tomorrow.”

Asami’s definition of failing is anything under a 93. She has never struggled in school until all the drama. When she got her grade back on her last exam and saw it was a 89 she almost fainted.

“You will be fine! Plus a B+ or an A- won’t kill you.” Iroh tried to reassure the heiress.

She just sat there frustrated with herself.

Iroh tried to ease up her tenseness and get her mind off of studying for a bit. “So what are you doing for the Thanksgiving break?”

Her face instantly changed. A flash of memories from Thanksgiving at Korra’s last year came back to her head. She was on the verge of crying, but she held it in.

“Nothing. Probably going to be alone and binge watching a show on Netflix.” She answered back.

Iroh noticed the sudden change in her tone of voice and knew he probably hit a sore spot. “How about we take a trip to my family’s vacation house at Ember Island?”

Asami was never fond of Ember Island. Her father used to take her and her mother there all the time when she was little. But ever since her mother passed away, she never really wanted to go back.

She sat there and weighed the options in her head. _‘If I don’t go I’ll be alone. If I go there may be a chance I’ll be happy.’_

Iroh was waiting patiently for an answer. “You can give me an answer later if you want.”

“Let’s do it. I do need to get out of Republic City.” She said without much enthusiasm in her voice.

Iroh could tell she wasn’t ecstatic about going. So he made it his goal to make it the best vacation she went on. “Great, I'll get the house ready for next week.”

* * *

Korra was flying home on Friday for Thanksgiving. Usually she’s really excited about the holiday but this year she wasn’t, for obvious reasons. She’s still trying to figure out how to tell her parents that Asami wasn’t coming.

“Korra, are you in there?” Opal said as she knocked on the room door.

Looking at the time on her phone, Korra was going to be late for class and leaps out of her bed and goes to open the door.

“What’s up?” she responded to the girl standing at her door.

“I saw your door was closed and you have class soon. So I figured you probably overslept.”

“What would I do without you Opal?” Korra started grabbing her books, shoving them into her bag. She threw on a hoodie and didn’t bother to change out of her sleepwear.

“Korra, how are you doing?”

Korra paused from getting ready to think about what to say back. It was silent for a minute, Opal was starting to think she shouldn’t have asked.

Finally Korra answered the question. “I’m ok, I guess.”

Korra looked at her phone to see the time and just decided to skip her class. She sat down on her bed and patted for Opal to come sit down next to her.

Opal debated whether she should push the girl to talk about her feelings or just let her be. So she just decided to change the topic.

“So Kuvira? I think she’s cute!” Opal said with enthusiasm in her voice.

Korra scratched the back of her neck. “Yea, she’s my partner in class and she’s been here for me these past couple of weeks. I feel bad because she’s trying so hard to pick me up but I just feel like a slump.”

“Isn’t that the girl you met online during the first few days of school?”

“Yea. She came over for a movie. I think she liked me and then I destroyed any chance of that because I told her I still like Asami.”

Opal slapped herself on the forehead. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“I don’t know… I felt bad leading her on.”

“Well, that makes sense. But now you can try again!” Opal said with hope in her eyes.

“Opal.”

“Just try! Moping around all day won’t make you feel better. Plus she seems like a great person.”

Korra sighed but eventually gave in. “Fine. If the opportunity comes up. I won’t reject it.”

Korra laid back down onto her bed. She decided to skip the rest of her classes for the day because she wasn’t in the mood.

“I gotta head off to class. Do NOT lay in bed all day Korra!” Opal felt bad for ruining Korra’s mood, but she couldn’t be late for her class, or else the professor would kill her.

“Yea yea, I got it.” Korra responded with sarcasm and she pulled the blankets over her head.

“See ya.”

Korra looked at her phone to see a text message from Senna.

**Mom: What time are you and Asami going to land next week?**

She didn’t want to answer back because she didn’t know how to drop the news that Asami wasn’t coming. Korra put her phone down and laid staring at the ceiling.

 _‘I could just say Asami got a boyfriend and they are going to spend the holiday together.’_ She thought to herself.

Before Korra could grab her phone to respond to her mom she got another text.

**Kuvira: Where are you? Class is about to start.**

**Korra: I was too lazy to get out of bed. So I’m skipping.**

**Kuvira: Can’t believe you’re leaving me alone lol. Want to grab dinner later?**

Korra wanted to lay in bed all day. But she did promise Opal she would give Kuvira a chance if there was still chemistry between them.

**Korra: Only if I get to pick the place.**

**Kuvira: Sure sure. Meet me at my suite at 6:30?**

**Korra: Of course ^_^**

Korra smiled for the first time during the day. Then she realized she forgot to text her mom back.

**Korra: I’ll be landing at 10:30 PM. Asami isn’t coming. Her and her boyfriend are going somewhere together.**

**Mom: Oh that’s a shame! You’re father and I were looking forward to catching up with her.**

Looking at the text made Korra a little salty. She felt like her parents wanted to see Asami more than her. It only made sense though because of how well of an impression Asami left the last two times she was there.

Korra sighed.

Laying in bed, she watched YouTube videos for the remainder of the time. Listened to her Sad Hours playlist on her phone and then started to get ready to go grab dinner with Kuvira. She couldn’t believe that she spent another day in bed all day.

* * *

Before long, Korra was standing in front of Kuvira’s suite door. Kuvira quickly opened the door to let her in. She left Korra in the living room while she went to go finish getting ready.

Korra was wearing a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up, a white t-shirt on the inside, and dark blue skinny jeans. She was standing awkwardly in the living room, not sure if she should sit on the couch or not.

After about five minutes Kuvira came back to the living room.

“Sorry! I was on the phone with my parents and I didn’t realize the time and had to rush to get ready. You look great.”

Korra scratched the back of her neck nervously.

“Thanks. You do too.” she responded as she stared at the girl standing in front of her wearing a cute crop top and high rise jeans.

Korra wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, but it probably had to do with the fact that she was trying to give her and Kuvira another chance.

“So where are we going to eat?” Kuvira questioned as she listened to Korra’s stomach rumble.

Korra actually forgot that she said she was going to pick the place. She just panicked and blurted out Narook’s without thinking. It was just somewhere she always ate, especially with Asami, so it was natural for her to think of the place off the top of her head.

The only problem was that she hadn’t eaten there since the whole thing with Asami. She was too scared to go back there, the memory flashing back into her head would make her want to crawl back into her room and not come out.

Kuvira had no idea that the whole thing went down at Narook’s so she agreed to the place.

Before Korra could open her mouth to change the place Kuvira was going on about how excited she was to finally be able to try seaweed noodles, since Korra always raved about them. This led to Korra deciding to just suck it up and face her fears because she didn’t want to let it control her.

The two head out towards Narook’s, which was a short walk away.

The walk itself wasn’t too eventful, they talked about what Korra missed in class and about how school was going.

When they arrived the owner, Varrick, was so happy to finally see Korra.

“It’s been so long. I thought you found a new seaweed noodle place to eat at. I got worried.”

Korra smiled as she looked around at the half full restaurant. The smell of the food and the fresh noodles made her stomach growl louder.

“Of course not! Your seaweed noodles are as authentic as the one in the South Pole.” She responded as he sat the two girls down at the table near the window. It was in direct view of the table where she and Asami last sat when they had their talk.

Korra quickly chose to sit in the seat facing away from the view of the table. While Kuvira sat on the opposite side.

“You ok?” Kuvira asked with a confused look.

“Oh yea… it’s just that… I just don’t want to see that table behind me.” Korra responded, refusing to turn around to point at which one.

Kuvira still looking confused, questioned her.

“Huh?”

Korra let out a sigh and muttered. “That’s where Asami and I had our talk.

“Oh! I’m sorry. Why didn’t you just say something? we could’ve just switched places.”

“It’s ok! I have to face my fears anyways and plus you need to try their seaweed noodles!” Korra responded.

The waitress came over to the table to take their orders.

“Are you two ready to order?”

Korra nodded. “Yes we will both have the seaweed noodles and lychee juice.”

“Sounds good.” The waitress jotted down the order on her notepad and headed towards the kitchen.

Kuvira stares back into Korra’s eyes to continue the conversation. “Well, I’m glad you’re willing to face your fears!”

Korra scratches the back of her neck. “Can’t avoid my favorite restaurant in Republic City forever.” she grinned.

To make the situation less awkward, Kuvira changed the topic.

“What are your plans for the break?” She asked while she looked at the girl sitting in front of her fidget with her chopsticks.

“Go home to see my parents and probably lay in bed most of the day and do nothing.” Korra responded. “What about you?”

“The usual. Go home and spend time with family and old high school friends. We usually go hiking and shopping. Nothing special.”

The waitress comes back with the drinks and food.

“Here are the two bowls of seaweed noodles and your lychee juice. Can I help you with anything else?”

“We are all set. Thank you.” Korra smiled as the waitress walked away from the table.

The seaweed noodles looked amazing. It’s been weeks since Korra last had them and she couldn’t wait to dig in. Kuvira looked at it with amazement in her eyes. She grabbed her chopsticks and dug right in.

“Well what do you think?” Korra questioned the girl as she watched her finish chewing her first bite.

“Wow this is amazing! How the hell did I go my whole life without ever trying this?!” She said as she was preparing for her second bite.

Korra laughed and dug into her own bowl. By the end of the whole meal the two were stuffed.

“Well that was good.” Korra said as she wiped her mouth.

“Yea I’m glad we came here and I’m proud you weren’t scared to come back.”

“I guess I was just overreacting. I thought being back here would make me slip back to step one of depression.”

Kuvira smiled to try to lighten the mood. “Well I think you’re doing your best and it doesn’t matter how long you take, it’s all about getting there at the end.”

“I guess you’re right. These last few weeks to myself have really made me realize that I need to love myself first before I can love someone else.”

The waitress came back with the check and both of the girls reached out to grab it at the same time.

“I got it.” Kuvira insisted.

“No it’s ok! I got it.” Korra tried to grab the check back.

The two girls fought back and forth to pay but by the end of it Korra was able to grab Kuvira’s wallet from her, so that she wouldn’t be able to pay.

The waitress came back to grab the card. “I’ll be right back.” She said as she walked towards the register.

“Thanks.” Kuvira groaned in defeat as she grabbed her wallet back from Korra.

Korra smiled back. “Anytime.”

When the waitress came back with the credit card. The two girls put on their jackets and headed back to their dorm building.

* * *

Korra got back to the suite and was heading for her room, when she saw the Krew (minus Asami) sitting in the living room.

“What’s up guys?” She asked as she looked at them.

“We’ve been waiting for you to come back!” Bolin responded in a serious tone.

Korra grew more and more confused, why was everyone acting so weird.

Then out of nowhere Bolin yanks out a big bottle of Jack Daniels and screams. “LET’S TAKE SOME SHOTS.”

Korra first let out a sigh that there was nothing wrong. But then she groaned because she didn’t want to drink, she just wanted to go lay in her bed and sleep.

Opal walked over to Korra to drag her over to the couches.

“You know you need this right now Korra. It’s nice to let loose for a bit.”

“Uh… what if Asami walks in. I don’t want her to see me shit-faced.” Korra responded back.

“She’s sleeping over at Iroh’s. That’s why we wanted to drink tonight! You can let all your frustrations out.” Mako said as he gave her a filled up shot glass.

Korra thought to herself ‘It has been awhile since I last drank.’ Weeks had gone by since Korra even sipped on an alcoholic beverage.

“Alright fine.” Korra gave in. She did want to let loose for once.

“Cheers!” Opal said as the four of them clinked their glasses together.

Korra chugged her shot. _‘I forgot how bad this tasted.’_ She thought in her mind while she went to grab something to chase it down with.

“Korra any updates on your love life?” Bolin asked as he stared at the girl.

“Uh. I went to grab dinner with Kuvira.” Korra answered as she watched for the expression on everyone’s face.

“Oh! Anything juicy?” Opal asked.

“Well, she had seaweed noodles for the first time.”

“Wait! You went to Narook’s?” Mako looked shocked. “I thought you were too scared to go back after the whole thing.”

Korra sighed. “At first I was terrified. But being there with Kuvira made me forget about it.”

“So when’s the next date?” Bolin asked while he was fangirling over the idea that Korra might finally find love.

“Uh. I don’t know? Does that even count as a date?”

“I mean… it’s all up to your perception of it.” Bolin answered back.

Korra took another shot before she asked her next question. She took in a deep breath and pushed the question out of her mouth.

“How’s Asami doing?”

The room fell silent as the Krew was thinking of what to say back to her. Too much information would worry her. Too little information would keep her mind thinking about the heiress.

“You want the honest answer or the sugarcoated answer?” Mako responded.

“Honest.”

“She really misses you. The amount of sleep and eating she’s been getting is not enough. We tried to get her to open up about how she’s feeling, but she’s just all closed up. Even Iroh came to us because he was so concerned.”

Korra felt her heart shatter as tears formed in her eyes.

Opal smacked Mako and went to comfort Korra.

“It’s ok. I’m the one who did this to her.” Korra said as she took two shots down. Her tolerance was clearly lower since she hadn’t been drinking for awhile.

She was really drunk and wobbled when she got up from her seat.

Bolin and Mako grabbed her by the arm and walked her to bed to make sure she got there safely. Opal followed behind them with Korra’s phone in her hand and a bottle of water.

The boys walked her to her bed and laid her onto her side while Opal plugged in Korra’s phone and put the water next to her.

The three of them then walked out quietly and closed her door. Leaving just a crack just in case they needed to get back in to help her.

After about five minutes Korra woke up really drunk and grabbed her phone to stupidly drunk text.

_‘Asami’_

**Korra: I lobe you and miss uou.**

It was about 3:30 in the morning. So she didn’t get a response back. Eventually she fell back asleep.

* * *

In the morning when Asami and Iroh woke up for class, she went to the bathroom first to get ready. Iroh went to grab his phone when he noticed that Asami’s phone lit up from a notification. She had received a text from her dad, which didn’t surprise Iroh. But when he saw Korra’s name below in the other text notification he freaked.

He knew that Asami was still in the shower and would take a lot longer so he grabbed her phone and unlocked it to see what Korra had written.

 _‘I lobe and miss uou.’_ He read to himself. _‘Man she was definitely drunk when she wrote this.’_

Iroh quickly deleted the text so that the heiress would not see it. He knew it was wrong, but Asami and him were finally getting back on the right track. He didn’t want Korra to get in the way of that.

He placed the phone down and went to go get changed and ready for class. When Asami finally came out of the bathroom she grabbed her phone. At first Iroh had a heart attack because he was scared she was going to say something to him about the text. But luckily for him, all she did was answer her father quickly and went to go do her hair and makeup.

“Go get ready Iroh.” She said to him, as he was sitting there staring intensely at her.

Iroh quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

 _‘What is wrong with him?’_ The heiress thought to herself as she put on her makeup.

* * *

Korra woke up the next day thirsty as hell, because as we all know, alcohol dehydrates the body. 

_‘Thank god Opal left this for me.’_ She thought as she grabbed the water bottle from her desk and chugged it.

She laid on her bed and then grabbed her phone. She didn’t remember much from what had happened after she was brought into her room last night. She unlocked her phone and was going through her Instagram. She got a good morning text from Kuvira which made her smile.

**Kuvira: Good morning ^_^**

**Korra: Good morning how are you?**

She responded back to the girl. When she backed out of her conversation she saw that she had texted Asami while she was drunk.

 _‘Oh my fucking god.’_

She quickly clicked on the conversation to see what she wrote. It was one text where the words weren’t even spelled correctly. 

_‘I lobe you and miss uou.’_ She read to herself. “What the hell is wrong with me?!” She questioned herself out loud.

She then got sad because she noticed how Asami didn’t respond. Korra knew that the heiress was awake early because she had an 8 AM class.

 _‘Wow she must really hate me.’_ She thought as she went to go get ready to take a shower. She wanted to text the heiress to apologize for her drunk text, but she ended up chickening out and just left it as is. 

That moment made Korra realize that she really had lost her best friend. The worst part of it all was that it was all her fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra’s Sad Hours Playlist
> 
> 1\. Overused (ft. gnash) by Clara Mae  
> 2\. Lose You Too by Shy Martin  
> 3\. I felt that by Blackbear  
> 4\. Find What You’re Looking For by Olivia O’Brien  
> 5\. Hungover You by Hazey Eyes  
> 6\. If This is Love by Ruth B.  
> 7\. I Have Questions by Camila Cabello  
> 8\. Flare Guns by Quinn XCII  
> 9\. Bored & brokenhearted by Marisa Maino  
> 10\. Black Converse by LOVA
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	10. Memories Part 4- Life Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm super sorry I didn't update last week, I was busy with work. I was planning to upload this yesterday but I lost power for four days this week and just got it back >_<
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter <3

When Korra first landed in the North Pole, Asami and her would text or call each other every second of the day when they were both up. The time difference was annoying, but they worked with it. No matter how busy they were, they always found the time for each other.

However, after the first month things started to change. Korra started noticing Asami having less and less time for her. At first it made Korra sad, but then she started to understand that although the two may not be talking on the phone every single day, they were still best friends.

Life abroad for Korra was everything she could ask for. She made a close friend group, and was drinking basically every single night. Because everything was so cheap, she was traveling all over the place.

She had met a girl named Mai who at first she thought was weird. But then eventually they grew to become good friends.

The first thought she had about Mai was that she was weird because of how enthusiastic she was during school orientation. Usually Korra was the one to be the social butterfly, but this girl approached her first.

They added each other on Facebook and the friendship grew from there. At first Mai would always message Korra to come hang out with her and her roommates. But Korra would just ignore the messages because she spent her time in her apartment playing video games or on the phone with Asami.

It even got to the point where Mai would message her on other social media platforms to get her attention.

On the other hand, Asami was flooded with school work that she had to get done. Her physics classes were hard, but luckily she was partnered up with a cute, smart boy named Iroh.

Iroh is the most popular kid around campus. He has the looks, the money, and the smartness that everyone wanted.

When he was partnered up with Asami her eyes melted as he walked over to sit with her. She thought he was gorgeous and his voice was to die for.

She got so nervous when he started talking to her that she even forgot her own name. Iroh thought it was cute and they exchanged numbers. They spent a lot of long nights in the library studying together.

At first, Iroh didn’t think much of Asami. He knew that she was the future CEO of Future Industries, but it never intimidated him since his mother was the head of the senate in the Fire Nation. His family was basically royalty. He knew a lot of powerful and wealthy people.

Asami’s biggest turn on was that he was never nervous to talk to her and he was always so confident in what he did.

They spent a lot of time in the library working on projects and assignments and then would grab food late at night. Iroh knew he was starting to fall hard for Asami when she fell asleep and landed on his shoulder. To avoid waking the heiress uo, he sat still in the booth for thirty minutes, typing his paper with one hand.

Eventually the two confessed their feelings for each other and started to date. At first they kept it just between the two of them. But then Opal saw the two in the library one night, which led to the Krew finding out.

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning when Korra woke up from her drunken night. She saw a good morning text from Asami on her phone as usual. They always texted each other when it was the other person’s morning.

At first, it was really hard because of the twelve hour time difference, but they grew to get used to it. The two girls always devoted at least ten minutes in their day to call each other.

**Asami: Good morning >_<**

**Korra: Good morning!**

**Asami: FaceTime?**

Korra smiled as she hit on her contact card and hit the FaceTime button.

_**Conversation over FaceTime:** _

_***Asami picks up*** _

_**Asami: Hey you.** _

_Asami was sitting in the library. Iroh was near her but she didn’t want to introduce Korra to him over the phone. She thought it would be better for her to meet him in person. The relationship was still really new so she wanted to make sure they were really serious before introducing him to the Krew._

_**Korra: Hey I just woke up. She said as she rubs her eyes and stares at how bad her bed hair is from the video call.** _

_**Asami laughed at how cute Korra was in the mornings.** _

_**Asami: Anything new? How are classes? How’s Mai?** _

_Korra was fucking around so hard with her classes because it was pass/fail. She only needed to get a C to get the credits to transfer back to RCU. Thankfully the classes were graded with a bell-curve, which meant the hard classes she was taking would be scaled really hard._

_**Korra: Classes are… ok? I’m doing really bad in my health economics class, but I heard you only need like a 40 to get a C+.** _

_Asami just sighed. She wanted to push Korra to do better in her classes, but she just let her be because it was pass/fail._

_**Asami: And Mai?** _

_Korra told Asami about how she met Mai through student orientation and how she thought it was so weird that Mai was so persistent in getting her to hang out with her. Asami thought it was cute that for once someone was making the first move to be Korra’s friend, while Korra thought it was weird how this girl couldn’t get the hint that she was being ignored by Korra. Asami kept telling Korra to give her a chance and hang out with her instead of staying locked up in her room on her computer playing games._

_**Korra: She’s good! We went drinking last night together. At first I thought she was really weird, but she’s actually so sweet and a really great friend.** _

_Korra knew she liked Asami, but then she got confused about her feelings for Mai. She was confused on whether or not she actually liked Mai or if it was just because they grew so close in such a fast time period._

_A realization hit her that maybe she didn’t want to hang out with Mai in the beginning because of her feelings for Asami. But after giving Mai a chance, maybe she would be able to move onto someone else._

_**Asami: That’s great!** _

_**Korra: What about you? How is everyone and how is that hard physics class of yours?** _

_**Asami: Everyone is well I think. Opal and Bolin are going as strong as ever. Mako is struggling to find love, sometimes I feel like he needs to loosen up and get himself out there. I’m struggling in my physics class, but luckily I made a friend in** **the class who helps me a lot.**_

_She responded as she watched Iroh stare at her when she referred to him being her friend in the physics class. He ended up frowning at her when she called him her friend and not her boyfriend. Asami just stared back at him with an apologetic look._

_**Korra: What are you staring at?** _

_**Asami quickly looked back to focus her attention onto Korra.** _

_**Asami: Oh! Nothing! My friend just came back and we are working on a project so I have to go now.** _

_Korra felt like Asami was hiding something from her but she didn’t question her best friend._

_**Korra: Ok! I’m going to go get ready for class. I’ll text you when you’re free. Don’t stay up too late!** _

_**Asami: Love you.** _

_**Korra: Love you too. Goodnight!** _

_***Korra hangs up the call*** _

_‘That was weird.’_ She thought as she went to go get ready.

* * *

_ **Asami’s point of view after the call** _

After the phone call she saw Iroh staring at her.

“What?” She questioned him, knowing why he was upset.

“Nothing. It’s just that I thought we were official now.” Iroh responded.

“We are. It’s just that we just started dating... and Korra is a big part of my life and I want to tell her about us in person.” She said as she tried to justify herself.

“Makes sense. What if she doesn’t like me?”

Asami laughed. “Then I’m going to break up with you.”

Iroh’s reaction changed quickly. He stiffened up and glared at the heiress.

“I’m just joking. But I do want her to like you. She is my best friend, so you have to try your hardest to win her over.” She responded as she pinched his cheek.

Iroh just grinned and grabbed his textbook out of his bag. “Let’s get this homework assignment done and grab a late dinner after?”

Asami smiled. “Anything you want babe.”

* * *

A typical school week for Korra consisted of only having class three times a week. She spent her days off sleeping in after drinking from the night before.

Being in a new place meant that there was a lot to explore. The list of places Korra wanted to visit or eat at was longer than a ten page essay.

She spent most of her day with her friend Ty Lee, who she also happened to be sharing an apartment. The crazy part was that she was also from the South Pole.

The food journeys the two went on were mouth watering. They were eating hot pot at least three times out of the week.

“We going to grab some hot pot tonight?” Ty Lee asked Korra.

“I want haidilao hot pot.” Korra responded.

“The wait for that is so long though!”

“Let’s go eat at like midnight. There won’t be a line at that time.”

“Don’t you have class tomorrow?”

“No, it’s Thursday and you don’t have class either. So let’s get this late night hot pot.”

“Want to invite Mai and her roommates?” Ty Lee asked. She wasn’t as close with Mai, but she sensed that Korra might have a crush on her.

“What? Uh… if you want?” She responded back hesitantly.

“I know you like her.” Ty Lee laughed as she saw how nervous Korra got.

“No! I just don’t know how to talk properly when I’m near her.”

“Korra. That means you’re nervous. Which means you probably like her.”

“But, Asami.”

Ty Lee sighed and sat down next to Korra. She knew about Korra’s big crush on Asami since the first week of being abroad. Korra had a mental breakdown about her feelings for Asami to her entire apartment when she was drunk. It was probably the most embarrassing thing that had happened so far.

“You know I think it’s ok to like someone else. Asami isn’t the only person in the world. Plus you said she’s straight.” Ty Lee responded as she watched Korra fidget with her fingers.

“I mean yea… but we all know Mai is probably straight too.” Korra tried to defend herself.

“I mean you won’t know unless you get to know her better. Plus maybe she’s bisexual!” Ty Lee replied back. She was hoping she was able to convince the blue-eyed girl.

_‘She is kind of cute. Plus there was that one time where I got really drunk with her at that live music bar and she chased me down the street.'_

Ty Lee smacked Korra.

“Hey. Stop fantasizing about Mai and tell me if we are going to get late night hot pot.”

“First of all, Ow. Second of all. I was NOT fantasizing about her.” Korra responded as she rubbed her arm.

“Whatever you say. So are you going to text her and ask her to come out and eat with us or do you want me to?”

Korra was never really nervous to ask Mai out in the beginning. It’s crazy how the tables have turned. It went from Korra ignoring Mai’s messages all day long to Mai not responding to Korra. The feeling was terrible.

“I’ll text her. But I doubt she’ll come.” Korra said as she grabbed her phone out to look for her conversation with Mai. Their conversations over text were always so dry, but they bonded really well in person.

**Korra: Hey Ty Lee and I am going to grab hot pot tonight. Want to come? Bring your roommates.**

Before long, she felt her phone buzz. Thinking it was Mai, she was surprised to see that it was Opal.

**Opal: Hey Korr! Just wanted to see how you were doing.**

When Opal first heard about Asami and Iroh she instantly wanted to text the Krew group chat about it. But Asami quickly snatched her phone before she could.

**Korra: Hey Op! I’ve been doing ok. Asami told me that you and Bolin are going stronger than ever. Miss you guys a lot. FaceTime me when you’re free.**

Opal wanted to tell Korra about Asami and Iroh so that they could gossip. But she had promised Asami she wouldn’t say anything until she was ready to let the others know.

**Opal: Haha yea! We’ve been trying to find a new hobby to do together. Right now we are trying to learn how to longboard. But I think Bolin is going to quit because he fell pretty hard the other day. How’s Mai?**

**Korra: Idk. I started to forget how to talk.**

**Opal: Huh? Wdym.**

**Korra: It’s like whenever she’s around, all the thoughts in my head are scrambled and I just don’t know what to say. It’s so bad Op. If we are in a room full of people, I’ll talk to everyone else first before her because I’m too nervous.**

**Opal: OOOO you like her!**

**Korra: I wouldn’t say that! I miss Asami :/**

**Opal: Stop it! It’s ok to like someone else. I know you think Asami is the only one for you. But we all know she’s straight. You need to start looking for a new potential bae.**

**Korra: -_-**

**Opal: Trust me. You need to find someone else.**

**Korra: huh why?**

Opal took a while to answer back. It was a good five minutes before she responded.

**Opal: Just trust me. You don’t want to be hung up on Asami forever.**

**Korra: True. Plus if she gets a boyfriend and I have to sit there and watch them, I would die.**

**Opal: hahaha yea… anyways I’m heading off to bed. Call me when you’re free! Goodnight ^_^**

**Korra: goodnight :)**

“Maybe it is time for me to move on.”

She felt her phone vibrate again. It was a text from Mai.

**Mai: Where and what time?**

**Korra: midnight and haidilao**

**Mai: Oh I love haidilao! I’m down and I’ll bring Azula.**

The nervousness came crashing back into Korra’s mind. She was freaking out so much that she almost forgot to text her back.

Mai texted back after waiting for about 5 minutes.

**Mai: uh… is that ok?**

**Korra: oh shit my bad I forgot to hit send. Yea, see you guys then.**

Korra then proceeded to text Ty Lee while she was panicking.

**Korra: Mai said she’s coming and she’s bringing Azula. Should I cancel?**

**Ty Lee: Wtf why would you cancel.**

**Korra: I didn’t think she would say yes. I didn’t mentally prepare myself for this.**

**Ty Lee: … just breathe -_- I’m in class ttyl.**

**Korra: ugh you suck.**

She threw her phone on her bed and continued getting ready for class.

* * *

The day flew by for Korra. Before long, she heard a knock on her door.

“Are you ready to go?” Ty Lee asked as she stood fixing her hair.

“Uh… yea. Do I look ok?”

Korra stares at herself in the mirror while putting on her perfume. She was wearing Adidas track pants and a red hoodie on top.

“Stop staring at yourself in the mirror! You look fine. Hurry up, I’m starving.”

The two girls head out to the subway to get to the restaurant.

When they arrived they saw Mai and Azula sitting and waiting.

“Hey guys.” Ty Lee said as she hugged the two.

Mai and Azula hugged Ty Lee back. Then they both smiled and waved hi to Korra.

Korra scratched the back of her neck. “Hey guys.”

Then the four of them walked into the restaurant.

“Table for 4?” The hostess asked.

“Yep.” Mai responded as the four girls followed to their table. They were seated in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

Haidilao was probably everyone’s favorite hot pot place. The food is amazing and the service is to die for.

“Hello ladies. Here’s the tablet for ordering the dishes. Can I get anything for you guys to drink?” The waiter asked.

“Just some water please.” The four answered back.

“Ok. I’ll bring a pitcher of water over for the table. The make your own sauce bar is to your right and the all you can eat fruit bar is to your left. Please let me know if you have any questions.”

When the waiter walked away Ty Lee started the conversation.

“So what did you guys want to eat and what soup base? She asked as she was going through the dishes on the tablet.”

They ended up getting two bases, spicy and tomato. Korra and Ty Lee loved spicy food, while the other two couldn’t handle spice.

For their dishes they ordered spam, quail eggs, corn, lettuce, pork belly, beef, lamb, shrimp paste, fish balls, and potato.

When the food came Korra started throwing in the food into both sides of the pot.

“So how was everyone’s day?” Mai asked while staring only directly at Korra.

The blue-eyed girl made eye contact for a split second and then looked away nervously.

Mai tried to move herself to where Korra was looking to get her attention. This only made Korra more and more nervous. But she got herself together because she didn’t want to be awkward.

Ty Lee could see the awkwardness that was going on right infront of her so she answered Mai first.

“It was good. Korra and I went shopping at the mall. And by Korra and I, I mean I dragged her with me to the mall because she’s always laying in bed all day.”

“I’ve been trying to get Korra to go shopping with me for so long! She keeps rejecting me.” Mai responded quickly as she took a sip of her water.

Korra scratched the back of her head in nervousness.

“I mean I’ll go with you next time if you really want me to.”

One thing Korra hated doing the most was shopping with girls. Don’t get her wrong, shopping is great when it’s for what she wants. But she hates shopping with girls who take hours at the mall. The only person she willingly went shopping with was Asami, but she now wanted to go with Mai as well.

The two made eye contact and Mai gave her a smile, which almost led to Korra fainting.

Korra then got up to go make her sauce. Mai saw this as a good opportunity to get herself alone with the blue-eyed girl, so she followed. Ty Lee and Azula stayed back to give the two some alone time.

Azula was quick to notice how nervous Korra got whenever Mai looked at her. It was pretty obvious to her that the girl was crushing hard on her roommate.

Azula and Ty Lee looked at each other and laughed.

“Man she really needs to breathe.” Azula smirked as she grabbed a piece of pork belly out of the non spicy broth.

“I want to record how she acts so I can show her how dumb she looks.” Ty Lee laughed back.

The other two girls were at the sauce bar. At first Korra didn’t even know Mai was right behind her until she felt someone grab her by the wrist.

“Would you slow down Korra.”

When Korra turned around to see Mai holding onto her arm she felt a wave of nerves.

“Sorry. I just walk fast.”

“I know haha. Remember when I had to chase you down the street after you got drunk at the bar?” Mai chuckled.

The embarrassment was written all over Korra’s face when she tried to hide behind her hands.

“I’m just messing with you. Ease up.”

Korra watched as Mai stared at the dipping sauces Infront of her.

“Do you not have your own sauce mixture in mind?” She asked.

Mai stopped staring at the dipping sauces and looked at Korra.

“Not really. I try to change it up every time I come since I haven’t found the perfect one yet.”

After two minutes, Korra decided to step in and show Mai how to make her sauce when she saw the girl had no idea what to mix together.

“Here I’ll show you what I do.” Korra said as she grabbed the spoon to the sesame paste.

“You add sesame paste, sesame oil, soy sauce, hot chili oil, a lot of crushed garlic, cilantro, and crushed peanuts.”

Korra then mixed all the ingredients together and then had Mai lick the spoon to see if she liked it.

“Wow! This is so good!”

Korra scratched the back of her neck “Hahaha thanks. I just mixed random stuff together the first time I made it and I got this.”

She gave the bowl she had made over to Mai and quickly made another one for herself.

Eventually Korra’s tenseness loosened up, after Mai cracked a few jokes, and the two headed back to the table.

They hadn’t realized how long they were gone for because most of the food was gone. Ty Lee and Azula were known for their large appetites.

“Uh… I guess we should order more food?” Korra said as she looked at the two girls.

“I mean you guys did take forever to come back.” Ty Les said as she wiped her face with a napkin.

Azula and Ty Lee planned to ditch the two girls to give them some more alone time.

“Ty Lee and I are so full. We’ll go walk around the area while you two eat. Text us when you’re almost done and we’ll be back.” Azula smiled.

Mai didn’t hesitate to agree and Ty Lee grabbed her bag from the chair. Korra on the other hand just stared at Ty Lee in desperation to not leave.

After the two had left. Korra and Mai ordered another round of food for the hot pot.

“You want the same thing right?” Mai asked as she was scrolling through the tablet to order more food.

“Yea.”

After she finished ordering the two talked about their plans for the rest of the semester.

“Any travel plans?” Korra asked to break the silence between the two.

“I’ve been traveling a lot. But I just can’t seem to find anyone who wants to go to Kyoshi Island with.”

“Oh! I wanted to go there too. I heard the sushi there is amazing, since it’s known for its fishing ports. I’ve been bugging Ty Lee to go with me but she only said maybe.”

“If you guys go. Can I come?”

“Of course!” Korra responded back quickly before realizing she’s going to travel with someone she likes.

 _‘Ahhh. Ty Lee better agree to come now or I’ll die.’_ She thought as she was eating her food.

The conversation after consisted of how their classes were going. Mai was struggling in one of her classes while Korra didn’t even know what was going on in any. By the time they almost finished eating, Korra texted Ty Lee to come back.

They split the bill and walked to the subway station together. Ty Lee and Korra took the blue line to get home and Azula and Mai took the orange line.

“See you guys!” Mai smiled as her and Azula got on the subway.

Korra and Ty Lee waved goodbye as they saw their own subway come.

It was 5:00 AM when Asami shot up from the bed. She was panting heavily as she was looking around to see where she was. The nightmares she’d been having for the past week had been keeping her sleep deprived.

Iroh quickly woke up from the quick movement in the bed to check to see what was wrong.

“You ok babe?” He asked while he looked at the heiress sitting there.

“Yea, sorry bad nightmare.” She answered as they both laid back down into bed.

“You’ve been having a lot of those this week. Everything ok?”

Asami wasn’t sure why she was having such bad dreams, but she did know she didn’t want to worry her boyfriend.

“Yea. I think it’s just the stress from school and the lack of sleep that’s getting to me. Let’s go back to sleep babe.”

Iroh knew that the heiress had been busy lately and hadn't had time for herself.

“Let’s go on a date tonight since it’s Friday.”

“Iroh, we have a presentation on Monday.”

“We need to go out. You’ve been too stressed out. We can work on the project during the weekend.”

“But…”

“No buts. I’ll surprise you with the date.”

He then wrapped his arms around Asami and pulled her closer in.

“Let’s go back to sleep now. We have like two hours before we need to get up.” He said as they two fell back to sleep.

When 7:00 AM came around they were both woken up by their alarm.

Asami always went to get ready first in the bathroom since she took the longest. Iroh would just change in the room and go get a pot of coffee started, since he knew the heiress could not function without it.

By the time he got the coffee ready and cooked breakfast for the two, the heiress would be done in the bathroom.

“Wow this smells amazing.” She said as she looked at the eggs, bacon, and pancakes Iroh had prepared.

Iroh smiled as he quickly went up the stairs to go brush his teeth and wash his face. He was quick in the bathroom, five minutes max.

When he came back downstairs he saw Asami sitting at the table with the food plated and two cups of coffee poured.

She knew that he liked his coffee black, while she enjoyed her coffee with cream and sugar.

“So where are we going today?” The heiress questioned as she ate a piece of bacon.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Give me a hint?”

“Knowing you, you will figure out the place even from the tiniest hint.”

“I mean… you’re not wrong.”

“Just trust me. It’ll be fun.”

Asami teasingly rolled her eyes as the two finished up their breakfast.

School wasn’t eventful as usual. They started their day together in physics class and then split ways for the remainder of the day.

By the end of Asami’s school day it was already 6 PM. Iroh had picked her up from her last class and they headed out on their date.

“What are we doing first?” The heiress questioned.

“It’s a surprise.”

The heiress just sighed and sat back in the seat. She closed her eyes to take a quick nap before arriving at the destination.

When she woke up she saw that they were at the park.

“We’re here!” Iroh said as he put the car in park and got out of his seat. He headed for the trunk of the car to grab the picnic basket that he had packed.

Asami got out of the car and followed Iroh. She was confused.

“When did you have time to make this food?”

Iroh smiled at the heiress. “I might have skipped my last class to make this food.”

Asami kissed his cheek and grabbed the basket from him.

“You’re the sweetest.”

It was the little things that would make Asami smile the biggest. She had an expensive taste for a lot of things, but when it came to relationships and friendships, it was the thought and effort that meant the most to her.

The two headed out for the park and found a spot near the pond. Iroh grabbed the blanket he had and laid it across the ground. The view of the pond was perfect and the food Iroh had prepared.

“I didn’t know what kind of food you were in the mood for so I made turkey and avocado BLT sandwiches, a fruit salad, and hand squeezed orange juice.

“I love it Iroh, you really didn’t have to.”

“I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t relieve the stress my girlfriend is going through.”

It was a simple date, dinner at the park and then they were going to watch the sunset. He didn’t want to make the date too much because he knew the heiress had a long day with classes.

Asami kissed Iroh and then dug into her sandwich.

“This tastes amazing.”

“It’s just a sandwich babe, nothing special. I think you're just hungry.” He said as he pinched her cheeks as she made a goofy face back at him.

After finishing their sandwiches Iroh grabbed the fruit salad to throw into a bowl for the heiress.

“Asami…”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been waking up a lot in the middle of the night from nightmares. Do you want to talk about it?”

The heiress just stared at her boyfriend who looked concerned over her well-being.

“I think it’s from the lack of sleep and stress from school.” She answered back. _‘Probably from missing Korra too.’_ She thought to herself.

Without Korra being here was probably the hardest part of the semester. Obviously Asami had friends and a boyfriend who love and care about her deeply. But she was missing her other half, her best friend. Whenever Korra would sleep next to her, she would get a nights worth of uninterrupted sleep.

“What are your dreams about?”

Asami sat and ate her fruit salad and thought about one of her more recent dreams. She had a dream about getting into a car accident and forgetting who she was and everyone around her.

“I had a bad dream about losing my memory in a car crash.” She answered back with fear in her eyes.

Asami was the best driver there was, but after that dream she was hesitant to drive.

“Is that why you haven’t been driving lately?”

“Yea… I think I’ll get over it eventually. Sorry for making you drive me all over the place.”

“Nah, don’t apologize. You know I would drive you no matter what time or day. The more time I get to spend with you, the happier I am.”

Asami smiled and then kissed him on the cheek.

“And that is why I love you.”

She hadn’t realized that the word just slipped from her mouth. Then she started to overthink everything and panic.

“I love you too.” He responded as he kissed her on the lips.

She felt the panic and nerves flow out of her body the second she heard him say the same thing back to her. Asami couldn’t have asked for a better moment.

The two finished up eating and walked towards the pond. Iroh also had prepared a couple of slices of bread so that Asami could feed the turtle ducks in the pond.

The heiress tore pieces of the bread off and threw it at the ducks.

“These guys are so cute.” She said as she watched the little baby turtle ducks swim over to the bread.

Iroh wasn’t the biggest fan of wildlife, but his appreciation for it grew after watching how much his girlfriend loved them.

The sun was setting and Iroh and Asami were taking selfies together during the golden hour. The amount of goofy pictures they had together could fill a whole photo album.

“Did you have fun?” Iroh asked as the two packed up everything and folded the blanket.

“Of course. I really needed this.” The heiress responded as she held onto Iroh’s arm while the two walked back to the car.

* * *

Two months later…

It was the end of the semester and Korra had been traveling all over the place to make up or lost time. She realized she should have listened to Mai when she told her to stop playing games all day long and get out.

Finals week was coming up and she still had to travel to Kyoshi Island with Mai and Ty Lee. They had planned to fly out on Friday after everyone finished with their classes and come back on Sunday afternoon.

 _‘Ugh this website isn’t loading.’_ Korra thought to herself in frustration as she kept hitting the refresh button.

She grabbed her phone and texted in the group chat to see if Mai and Ty Lee had booked their ticket yet.

**Korra: Did you guys book your tickets yet? This website isn’t freaking loading.**

**Mai: Not yet, I’m still in class.**

**Ty Lee: I tried this morning and then gave up cuz the website wasn’t working.**

**Korra: Yea I’m about to give up and book it on a different website.**

**She put her phone down and went to Expedia.com instead. She booked the flight for Friday night at 7 PM.**

**Korra: Alright. Expedia works. I booked my ticket for Saturday at 5 AM. Jetstar flight 3K241.**

**Ty Lee: Alright I’m booking mine now.**

**Mai: Just got out of class. Will book it when I get home.**

Before she could even put her phone down, she got a FaceTime call.

_‘Asami’_

_**Conversation over FaceTime:** _   
**_Asami: Hi Korra._ **

_She said as she rubbed her eyes. It was 4 in the morning in Republic City. She was woken up by a bad dream and went to go sit in the living room for a bit. The last thing she wanted to do was wake Iroh up, so she decided to call her best friend._

**_Korra: Asami? It’s 4 AM, why are you awake?_ **

**_Korra looked with confusion at the heiress through her phone._ **

**_Asami: I had a bad dream and I just couldn’t fall back asleep. Sorry am I interrupting something?_ **

**_Korra: No no! I just finished buying my plane ticket to Kyoshi Island._ **

**_Asami: Oh that’s great! Who are you going with?_ **

**_Korra: Ty Lee and Mai_ **

_Asami knew that Korra had a crush on Mai, which made her feel a little jealous on the inside. But she never thought much of it because it was probably just her missing her best friend._

**_Asami: Don’t forget to take lots of pictures and bring me a souvenir back!_ **

**_Korra: I got you. How’s everything? We haven’t called in awhile._ **

**_Asami: I’ve been having nightmares for the past few days._ **

**_Korra: Again?_ **

_When Korra and Asami first became friends, she knew about the nightmares. But ever since they would have their sleepovers, she noticed that the heiress was able to sleep more without being interrupted in the middle of the night._

**_Asami: Yea… it started up again and I don’t know why. I had a dream that I got in a car crash and lost my memory. Now I’m too scared to drive._ **

**_Korra: yikes. Well when I get back and we get back to our sleepovers, I’ll make sure you’ll be ok._ **

**_Asami smiled, the thought of her being back with her best friend soon was one the happiest thoughts she’d had in awhile._ **

_Suddenly Asami heard the door open and Iroh walked towards the living room._

**_Asami: I gotta go Korra! Love you and I’ll text you later. Thanks for always being here when I need you._ **

Before Korra could even figure out why the heiress was trying to hang up. The FaceTime ended.

Korra sighed. _‘She didn’t even let me say bye.’_

* * *

It was Friday, the day Korra was finally going to Kyoshi Island with her two friends. After they got through their classes they grabbed their bags and headed for the airport. Their flight was at 5 AM, but they wanted to walk around the airport and grab food. The North Pole airport was known to be one of the best airports in the world. A new mall that is attached to all the terminals was just built and opened a few weeks before. There is even a beautiful man made rain vortex that was inside the mall.

When they arrived they checked in their bags and headed for the mall. Since it was 7 PM, they headed for the food court first. The mall offered a vast variety of different food, but the three girls had decided to go get Bak Kut Teh (pork-rib soup), which was the signature dish of the North.

“Ugh the line is so long.” Korra complained.

“Yea but it’s 100% worth it.” Mai raved at how amazing the soup was.

“Plus you get free refills on the soup.” Ty Lee said.

“Ughhhh fineeee.” Korra said as she stared at her phone to see how long they had been waiting.

When they finally got into the restaurant. They were seated by the hostess.

“You’re waiter will be right with you.” She said as she walked back to the front of the restaurant.

The waiter, who was a tall cute boy, walked over.

“Hello ladies my name is Sokka , can I get you started with any drinks?”

“Water is fine.” Korra said as the other girls nodded in agreement.

The waiter nodded and went to grab their water.

Korra listened as her stomach started growling. “I’m starving.”

“You always are.” Mai laughed as she stuck her tongue out at Korra.

The waiter walked back with water for the three.

“Are you guys ready to order?”

“Yes. We’ll have three pork-rib soups for the table.” Mai responded.

“I’ll also take a bowl of rice and braised pork belly.” Korra added in.

“Alright so three pork-rib soups, one braised pork belly, and a bowl of rice?”

“Yep.” Ty Lee smiled back as she winked at the waiter.

The waiter blushed and quickly walked away. He looked like he was about to faint.

Korra and Mai just looked at the girl and nodded in disagreement.

“What he’s cute!” She argued.

“And also lives thousands of miles away from you. Long distance isn’t the way to go.” Mai responded.

“Gosh. Who hurt you?”

“My last long distance relationship ended with him cheating on me.”

“Oh… I’m sorry to hear that.” The two girls frowned.

“Learned my lesson after that.”

Before Korra could lighten up the mood. The waiter came back with their food.

“Alright here’s the three pork-rib soups, rice, and braised pork belly. Please let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“Thank you.”

Korra was ready to dive into the food when suddenly she saw someone grab the chopsticks out of her hand.

“Hey!” She shouted.

“Hold on let me take a picture of the food!” Mai said as she whipped out her phone.

Ty Lee followed and took her own phone out to take a nice picture for her Instagram story.

After, Mai handed Korra her chopsticks back and the three dug into their meal.

“Wow this is so good!” Korra said as she stuffed her face with rice mixed with the soup.

“Mhmmmm” Ty Lee responded as she ate her pork rib.

When they finished eating, they split the check and headed to the rain vortex.

The rain vortex is one of the most beautiful things Korra has seen. The concept was simple yet beautiful. Who would have thought a 40 feet indoor waterfall could have been built. At night it glows different colors. The best part of it all was that there were light shows every hour starting from 7 PM to midnight.

The light shows consisted of lights being flashed onto the waterfall. There would be music that would go with the beautiful images and designs.

When the three arrived in the area they were speechless. The view was captivating, but also it was so crowded with tourists.

“Wow I can’t believe this was made. You don’t see this kind of stuff in Republic City.” Korra said as she snapped pictures of the waterfall.

“Yea what the hell. The view is amazing. It’s almost time for the light show.”

Everyone grabbed their phones out when there was announcement on the loudspeaker.

“Welcome to the North Pole Airport. It is now 9 PM. Please enjoy our light show hosted by the White Lotus.”

The lights dimmed in the area and the waterfall lights started to change colors in sync with the music.

Images of butterflies flew around the water as the orchestral music sped up. Then suddenly the butterflies turned into flowers blossoming.

Ty Lee just stood and watched in the back, while Mai and Korra made their way closer to the water.

Suddenly blue and purple patterns projected onto the water. As the music started slowing down, two koi fish projected onto the water.

Korra looked at Mai and how amazed she was.

“Wow. I can’t believe I’m really seeing this.” Korra smiled.

“I know. I’m never going to forget this moment.”

Korra smiled, looked at the waterfall, and back at Mai.

“Me too.”

* * *

It was finals week and Asami was living in the library. It was now 11 PM, when she had entered the library it was 4 PM. She was sitting at her usual booth on the first floor back corner.

“Boo.” Opal screamed as she laughed.

Asami almost fell out of her seat from how scared she got.”

“Don’t do that!” She said as she slapped Opal’s arm.

Opal continued laughing as Mako and Bolin approached them.

The two boys were holding food and drinks for everyone.

“Is that for me?” The heiress asked, looking confused.

“It’s dinner for all of us.” Mako answered as he placed the takeout on the table.

“I thought Chinese food sounded good tonight.” Bolin smiled as he handed Asami her drink.

“How did you guys know I didn’t eat?”

Opal rolled her eyes at the heiress. “I would be more shocked if you actually ate vs if Bolin got an A in his metal bending class.”

The three of them laughed as Bolin got defensive.

“Hey! That class was hard!”

The four of them laughed as they dug into their fried rice and sesame chicken.

“I can’t believe how fast this semester went by.” Opal said in relief.

“It’s been a pain.” Asami said as she glared at her paper she was writing.

Then out of nowhere she felt someone hug her from behind.

“Hey babe.” Iroh smiled holding food for the two of them.

Mako and Bolin stared at him in confusion.

“That’s him.” Opal whispered at the boys.

“Hi, I’m Iroh.”

Opal extended her arm out with a smile. “I’m Opal.”

The boys smiled awkwardly and said their names.

“Bolin.”

“Mako.”

It was so awkward. Iroh almost let them be. But then Asami grabbed his arm and told him to sit down.

“Come sit.” The heiress insisted.

The awkward silence was killing everyone, so Asami started the conversation.

“So Iroh’s really into League of Legends.” She said as she stared at the boys.

“Really? What lane do you play?” Bolin asked.

“I’m mid lane and I main Fizz.” Iroh answered hoping to end the awkwardness.

“I’m top Illaoi and Mako plays Ezreal ADC.”

Mako just stared and smiled.

“I play too!” Opal chimed in. “Babe tell him what I play!”

Bolin rolled his eyes and sighed, thinking about the losing streak he was on because of her.

“She plays Lulu support.”

Mako finally started talking. “What rank are you?”

“Diamond III.”

“Woah! You’re a god. We are only Gold IV.”

“Nice nice. We should play together sometime.” Iroh insisted.

“For sure! Come over to our dorm sometime! But be warned, we are on a losing streak right now because of someone.” Bolin answered as he discretely pointed at Opal.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!”

“Says the girl who died 15 times in the first 20 minutes of the game.”

Opal smacked Bolin on the arm while Iroh laughed.

“Just let me know when and I’ll be there.”

Asami sat and smiled as she watched her friends open up to Iroh.

* * *

The flight to Kyoshi Island was fine. Korra was lowkey jealous because her seat was far away from Mai and Ty Lee. They ended up being seated together.

Since the flight was so early in the morning she ended up just sleeping the entire time.

When they arrived the three girls got off the plane and headed straight for the bathroom.

The airport was small and run down.

“Wow the bathrooms were disgusting.” Mai complained as she used a lot of hand sanitizer.

“I know. I was debating on whether or not to just hold it in.”

Korra grabbed her bags as the three headed towards the airport exit.

“Our driver should be here.” Ty Lee said as she was messaging the driver.

The three walked out to see a young man holding up a sign with their names on it.

“Ty Lee?” The man asked.

“Yep that‘s me.”

“Welcome to Kyoshi Island! My name is Roku, and I’ll be your driver and tour guide.”

The three introduced themselves and then headed to the car.

“We will start our journey off with some breakfast and then head out to the shrine.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Ty Lee and Mai said excitedly while Korra just sat in the front seat sleeping. She was never really a morning person.

The drive to the breakfast location was about 20 minutes from the airport.

Breakfast was nice and quick. They didn’t want to spend too much time eating since they were on the island for two days.

When they got back to the car they set off for Kyoshi mountain.

“Ready for the hour long car ride?” Roku asked as the three girls prepared to nap.

Korra was the most excited. She loved to sleep in the car.

Before long they made it to the mountain.

“Alright we are here! I’ll be waiting for you in the parking lot. Give me a call when you’re back.”

The three girls hopped off the car and watched it drive away.

“Well, we are finally here.” Mai said as she watched Korra stretch her back and rub her eyes.

“What’s at the top again?”

“A beautiful waterfall and lake.”

“Alright let’s get hiking.”

The hike itself wasn’t bad. Not too steep, but it was very hot outside, which the three have not been used to in awhile.

“I’m sweating ballsacks.” Korra complained as she saw the sweat stains forming on her shirt.

“We’re almost there!”

“Ugh.”

Eventually after about forty minutes of hiking, they made it to the waterfall.

“We’re here!” Mai jumped up and down as she grabbed her camera out.

The waterfall was huge and there were not too many tourists around. Luckily the sun was shining and the sky was filled with big fluffy clouds.

Korra yanked her shoes and socks off and went towards the water.

“What are you doing?” Mai asked.

“I didn’t walk all the way up here not to throw my feet in the water.”

Mai looked at Ty Lee who just shrugged and went along with it.

“It’s nice and warm! Come sit with me guys!”

Ty Lee followed and eventually Mai gave in.

The three girls splashed their feet around in the water and took a bunch of selfies for their Instagram.”

“‘Man I wish we brought our bathing suits.”

“Yea we should’ve. There’s a pool at the hotel we are staying at so we can just swim there!”

Korra yanked her feet out of the water and walked and sat on the rocks to let them air dry.

“What’s next on the destination list?”

“We are going to go to the coastal area to see the fish market.”

“Are we grabbing lunch there?”

“Yea! The sashimi there is super fresh.”

The three girls dried their feet and headed back to the car. When they arrived they saw Roku sleeping in the front seat.

Korra tapped on the glass to make him wake up.

“How was the waterfall?” He asked.

“It was beautiful, we wish we brought our bathing suits.”

Roku smiled. “Ready for the fish market, it’s about an hour and a half away?”

“Yes! What’s the best restaurant there?”

“Samurai Sushi is my favorite.”

“Ok sounds good we just wanted to find a place to eat for lunch.” Ty Lee smiled.

The car ride was filled with a lot of stories from Roku about the island.

“This island was named after Kyoshi, a great warrior who fought during the one Hundred Years’ War. It was rumored that she was born on this very island. There is a shrine and statue made in the honor of her”

Mai was in awe. “Oh! That’s interesting! We are going to see the statue today right.”

“That’s right. It’s actually located in the middle of the fish market. She spent a lot of time in the market since her favorite meal was sashimi.”

“Perfect. So were you born here?”

“Yea, my parents were both from Ba Sing Se originally and then they immigrated to the island because of my dad’s dreams of becoming a fisherman.”

“Do you like living here?”

“It’s nice. Fresh seafood everyday, but sometimes I want to get out and live in Republic City.”

“Oh I actually go to school there!” Korra responded.  
“But I'm from the South Pole.”

“Is it as nice as they say it is?”

“It’s different. I like it. Even though there’s crime and it’s dirty in some places, the beauty and technological advancements of the city outshine the bad.”

“I need to visit some time.”

“I’ll be your tour guide if you do.”

The rest of the car ride was filled with music from the radio and Ty Lee singing all the songs she knew. When they reached the market they saw a flood of tourists and fisherman.

“We are here. Please feel free to call me if you can’t find me. I will park the car here and step out for a bit.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The three headed towards the statue first, since it was lunchtime and everyone was eating.

“Why are we not eating first?” Korra complained.  
“Relax Korra. Let’s get some pictures with the Kyoshi statue first before we eat since everyone is eating right now.”

“Fineeeee.”

They got to the statue and snapped a few pictures with the warrior statue.

“These are going to be perfect for my instagram post. Kyoshi is such a badass.”

After everyone finished getting their pictures, they headed out towards the restaurant. Ty Lee put in Samurai Sushi into Google Maps so they would find it easily.

By the time they got to the restaurant, there was a line out the door.

“I guess this place must be really good. Should we wait?”

“I mean might as well since we came all this way.”

Korra got to the hostess and asked for how long the wait would be for three people.

“It will be about a twenty minute wait. You can leave your name and number and we will send you a text when your table is ready.”

“Sounds good.”

They walked around the water and stared at the boats. Korra noticed that there was a souvenir shop so she went in looking for shot glasses to give to the Krew. She settled with a pack of five different glasses each with its own unique design.

Eventually Korra got a text from the restaurant letting her know that their table was ready. When they finally were seated in the restaurant, they got the menu and ordered a lot of sashimi.

“I’m so excited for the salmon!” Korra fangirled.

“I don’t like salmon.” Mai said.

Korra put her drink that she was sipping on down and stared at the girl.

“What!?”

“I don’t like the fatty lines on it.”

Korra just sat in shock, before the food came.

“Here is your order of sashimi.” the waitress said as she placed the big platter of assorted raw fish in front of them.

“Thank you.” the three said as they quickly whipped out their phones.

“Wow this looks amazing.” Ty Lee raved as she stared at the tuna plated in a flower formation.

“It looks too good to mess up.”

Korra didn’t care about the looks so she dug in the second the other two girls finished taking their pictures. It was the freshest fish she ever tasted.

The two girls just stared at her stuffing her face.

“Better start eating before I eat the whole platter.”

The two girls rolled their eyes and laughed while digging into the food.

By the time the girls finished they set off for their hotel that was on the other side of the island.

Roku made it back to the car a few minutes before them.

“Ready for the two hour car ride?”

The girls groaned because they were tired of sitting in the car.

The car ride was not too eventful. Conversation here and there with Roku. By the time they made it to the hotel it was dark out.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Roku said as he drove away.

The three headed to the front desk of the hotel and checked into room 108.

The receptionist even gave the three a free complimentary massage.

“The masseurs will be in your room at 8 PM, since the spa is already closed for today.”

Ty Lee and Mai were excited while Korra just grabbed her bags and headed for the room.

When they reached their room and opened the door they were greeted with three nicely made beds with flowers picked from the island laid on top.

The three placed their stuff down and plugged in their phones. When 8 PM rolled around they heard a knock on their door.

Ty Lee bolted up from her bed to open the door for the massages. Korra wasn’t in the mood for a massage and sat out while the other two were excited.

“Hello, we just need you two to strip down to your underwear and lay on your bed.” The masseur said.

Before Korra could even go into the bathroom to avoid seeing the two girls naked, Mai started to strip her clothes off right in front of Korra.

Korra quickly covered her eyes and sprinted to the bathroom. After Korra realized she liked girls, she always felt weird changing in front of girls or being in a room of girls changing.

“Y’all could wait for me to get to the bathroom first you know…”

“What fun would that be.” Mai laughed.

Ty Lee joined in laughing while Korra sat in the bathtub on her phone.

The massage was an hour long, so Korra had time to catch up on YouTube videos she wanted to watch.

By the end of the massage, Korra gave an extra ten minutes before going out of the bathroom. Just to make sure the two girls were both fully clothed.

“You guys good?”

“Korra, we’ve been dressed for awhile now.”

Korra slowly peeped her head out of the bathroom to see the two laying on their bed laughing at her.

“Hey! It’s not funny.” She pouted.

The rest of the night was uneventful. They were going to go swimming but they ended up being too tired for it. Since they were flying back to the North Pole tomorrow night they just called it a night showered and slept.

The next morning

It was about 7 AM when Korra’s alarm went off. She smashed the snooze button quickly and threw her pillow over her face.

“Wake up sleepy head!!” Mai said as she yanked the covers off of Korra’s body.

Korra groaned. If it was anyone else she would have probably yelled at them for waking her up.

“Ok I’m up.”

Ty Lee was in the shower while Korra threw her hair up into a ponytail and started packing her stuff up. Mai ripped her pajamas off right in front of Korra and put on her outfit.

Korra covered her eyes and turned to face the wall, it felt like a repeat of last night. But this time she couldn’t hide in the bathroom.

“You’re so weird. We’re both girls you know…”

 _‘You try staring at your crush half naked.’_ She thought to herself.

When she got out of the bathroom Korra went in to change her clothes, brush her teeth, and wash her face. She heard the two girls talking and listened from the door.

“Korra is so funny. I wonder how she’s still single.”

Ty Lee awkwardly smiled knowing that Korra had a crush on Mai and just shrugged her shoulders.

“She always likes the straight ones.”

“Poor Korra.” Mai responded.

When Korra got out of the bathroom Mai went in.

“Hey Korra.” Ty Lee whispered.

“What? Why are you whispering.”

“I think she might like you.”

“Nah. She’s definitely straight.”

“I don’t know man, she gives me bi vibes. Tell her you like her.”

“You’re crazy. She would be like what the hell.”

“Who would be like what the hell?” Mai asked.

The two girls didn’t realize that Mai had come out of the bathroom because she forgot her straightener.

“Oh nothing! We were talking about what souvenir to get my mom.” She said in panic while scratching the back of her head.

Mai looked confused but she went with it (thank god).

When the three finished packing they headed out for the free complimentary breakfast the hotel had to offer. After breakfast they grabbed their bags from their room and checked out.

Roku was waiting for them outside in the hotel parking lot.

The itinerary for today was to go to Kyoshi Shrine, grab lunch at the Warrior State Park, and then head out for the airport.

Roku greeted the three “Good morning!”

“Hi Roku!” Everyone said.

“The car ride to the shrine isn't too far away from here. About a fifteen minute drive.”

When they reached the shrine it was enormous. Since it was still early in the morning, there were not too many tourists around and the temperature wasn’t too hot.

“You know the drill. I’ll be right here. Message me when you’re on your way back.” Roku smiled as the girls got out of the car.

The actual shrine is located at the top of the mountain. Luckily for everyone it wasn’t too steep and there were stairs.

Ty Lee climbed quickly up the stairs. “Come on guys.”

Korra was half asleep and Mai kept stopping to take pictures of the beautiful nature that surrounded them.

By the time they made it to the shrine, everyone was amazed at the architecture of the building.

The ceilings were highrise and were painted with pictures of Kyoshi through her entire life. On the walls were the names of all the people who fought alongside Kyoshi during the war. In the middle of the room stood a large portrait of Kyoshi herself, with a bunch of flowers and her old belongings.

“Wow. This is amazing.”

No pictures were allowed in the shrine because of respect.

Walking around was an experience that no one would forget. To see all the names of the courageous people who fought in the war along with all the amazing artwork, made the trip worth it.

Korra walked around looking at the items that once belonged to Kyoshi, while Ty Lee and Mai stood around reading the history behind the shrine.

By the end of the visit the three paid their respects.

When they headed out Mai grabbed Korra by the arm to take a picture with her by the trees.

Mai wrapped her arm around Korra’s waist while Ty Lee snapped the picture.

“Aww cute!” Ty Lee fangirled as Korra scratched the back of her neck.

As the three headed back for the car, Korra saw someone who looked like Asami from behind.

‘There’s no way that’s her.’

Before she could even think of what she was doing she was walking closer and closer to the girl.

Luckily the girl turned around to reveal she wasn’t Asami before Korra made a fool of herself.

“What are you doing?” Ty Lee asked Korra.

“Nothing. Sorry I thought that she was someone I knew.”

When they got back to the car Korra texted Asami to catch up.

**Korra: Hey you up?**

The car ride to the park wasn’t too long either, about 30 minutes. They would spend the remainder of their time on the island in the park.

When they got there Korra stared at her phone and still saw no notification from Asami.

‘Maybe she’s busy.’

Mai could tell something was on Korra’s mind that was upsetting her. She didn’t want to push Korra in saying what it was so she grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the food stands.

“This place is filled with food stands and trucks. They are most known for their fish cakes on a stick.”

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Korra. You’re always hungry.”

“I mean you’re not wrong.” She smiled.

The two of them waited in line for food while Ty Lee went to go look for an open table in the picnic area.

“You ok?” Mai asked with a concerned look.

“Yea. I just was expecting Asami to text me back. Maybe she’s busy.”

“Don’t let her not texting you back ruin your mood. We are on one of the greatest islands in the world. Let’s end it on a good note.”

“True.” Korra shut her phone off to let it not distract her.

When they got their fishcakes, kale salad, and freshly squeezed lemon juice, they walked over to the tables to find Ty Lee.

“She’s over there.” Korra pointed.

The three enjoyed their lunch and walked around the park after.

Korra eventually turned her phone back on because she wanted to take pictures of the beautiful scenery.

Ty Lee and Mai were having their own photo shoot while Korra stopped to take pictures of a bunch of baby turtle ducks swimming in the lake.

When the sun was setting Ty Lee found a cute area under a cherry blossom tree.

“You two should go sit there. The sunset is so pretty right now.”

“Come on Korra.” Mai grabbed her arm.

Korra stood stiffer than the tree next to her. While Mai put her arm around her waist.

“Would you loosen up a little.” Mai tickled Korra, causing her to laugh and her body to loosen.

Ty Lee quickly snapped a bunch of pictures to capture the moment.

“Done. Here take a look.”

When Korra looked at the pictures it was mostly of them laughing, with an exception of the last one where they were actually posing.

“I love them.” Mai said as she took Ty Lee’s phone to send the pictures to herself and Korra.

When it got dark out they headed back to the car and to the airport.

“Ready to go?” Roku asked.

It was a long drive away so the girls were on their phones posting the pictures they had taken.

Korra finally got a text back from Asami while she was scrolling through her pictures on her phone.

**Asami: Hey!! Sorry I wasn’t looking at my phone last night. Miss you~**

Korra just left her on read because she didn’t have anything to say.

When she got back on Instagram she posted the pictures of her and Mai from the park. The caption was The view was great but the company was better.

Mai smiled when she saw the post and commented awww love you.

When they arrived at the airport, they said their farewell to Roku and took a picture with him for the memories.

Their flight was at 9:30 PM and they would be landing at the North Pole at 11:30 PM.

“Have a safe flight!” He said as he smiled and waved at the girls.

* * *

 _ **North Pole**_  
When the three landed back in the North Pole it was past midnight when they got out of customs.

Since the three had not eaten dinner they headed to the food court to grab a quick bite of whatever restaurant was still open.

“Man I can’t believe we are leaving in two days.”

“I don’t want to think about it. This place is my second home.”

They headed towards the cabs and parted ways and Mai parted ways with the two.

She hugs them goodbye and gets into a separate cab.

“What the hell Korra.” Ty Lee smacked Korra.

“What?”

“That was probably like the last time you’ll see her. You could’ve been more sentimental.”

“What do you mean? I gave her a hug.”

“You should’ve just said you liked her.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Hey since we don’t have anything tomorrow should we drink tonight?”

Korra stared at her phone and saw it was only 1:30 in the morning.

“Sure I guess. Why not? Last few days here, we might as well end with a bang.”

When they got back to their apartment, they threw their stuff in their room and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

Since they didn’t have any shot glasses they just used mugs.

Korra filled her mug halfway of pure vodka.

“You’re wild.” Ty Lee said as she stared at the glass. “I just want a quarter.”

“Cheers.”

Korra drank the glass like it was water. Ty Lee drank hers and called it a night.

“Where are you going? We just started drinking.”

Ty Lee was a lightweight. So it wasn’t a shock when you got so drunk she needed to go throw up.

“You need help?” Korra asked.

“I’m good. Just don’t drink too much.”

Korra laughed as she watched the other girl crawl to the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and put it in Ty Lee’s room. Then she took another half a cup of vodka in before calling it a night.

It didn’t hit her until thirty minutes later. She was so drunk everything in the room was just spinning. She wasn’t thinking and took her phone to text Mai.

**Korra: I need to tell you something.**

**Mai: Why are you still up?**

**Korra: You know how I said I really liked a girl and I don’t know what to do.**

**Mai: Yea why?**

**Korra: I like you and yea…**

Korra’s head was spinning and she was starting to feel dizzy.

**Mai: I’m so honored that you like me Korra. Are you drunk?**

**Korra: Maybe.**

Mai: You’re a really great person and so sweet, but I’m straight :/ That doesn’t mean I don’t want to hang out with you anymore though! I can’t wait to see you again when I come visit Republic City ^_^

The alcohol was hitting her harder and harder and she couldn’t even read the text before she passed out.

**Mai: Korra? Are you still there?**


	11. Break- Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to KillerKells202 for helping me edit the first part of this chapter! :D 
> 
> When I wrote this chapter out, it was way too long so I split it into two. Hope you guys enjoy the first part!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading ^_^

It was 8 p.m., the breezy night before everyone was leaving for Thanksgiving break. Opal, Bolin, and Mako had surprised Korra at the last second by telling her that they would be spending the holiday with her (with her parents permission of course). After Opal got the approval from Senna and Tonraq of the three coming, they booked their tickets.

Asami had been spending more time in her room because of finals. Books piled on her desk, pencil to her temple, writing furiously, she wanted to get away from Iroh for a bit to get some air before spending 24/7 with him for the entire break.

The suite was quiet, Opal, Bolin, and Mako had stepped out to go grab a late night snack for their movie night , while Asami and Korra sat in their rooms. Korra was scrolling through her Instagram when she heard a loud thump outside.

She quickly got up from her bed to check on what was going on. She walked over to see the bathroom door wide open. To her surprise, she saw a drunk Asami laying on the bathroom floor barely moving.

The heavy smell of alcohol reeked all over Asami’s body.

“Oh my god how much did you drink?” Korra asked with concern written all over her face. She’d seen the heiress drunk before, but not to this extent.

Asami attempted to push herself up and answer but rushed to the toilet (puking more of her guts into the porcelain bowl). Korra grabbed the hair tie from her arm and tied up her hair so that vomit wouldn’t get on it. She patted her back and made sure she was somewhat ok before she went to go grab some water for the women to drink.

When Korra returned, Asami was brushing her teeth to remove the taste of acid and alcohol from her mouth. She almost lost her balance and was caught by Korra.

“Slow down there.”

Asami leaned into Korra and hugged her.

“Thanks.”

Korra smiled and made sure she got to the sink before going into the bathroom and cleaning up the mess and flushing the toilet.

When Asami finished brushing her teeth, Korra picked the heiress up since she could barely walk and moved her to her bed.

“Korra…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m so drunk right now.”

Korra smirked. “I know. You drank a lot.”

This was the most the two had said to each other in weeks. Korra felt refreshed to talk to Asami, even though Asami was drunk.

She knew the heiress didn’t like sleeping in her blankets when she didn’t shower, so she grabbed the spare blankets from her closet and threw it on top of the heiress.

Korra also filled Asami’s backpack up with books and put it on her back.

“Here. This is so that you do sleep on your back and choke on your sleep.”

Before Korra could leave the room, the heiress shocked her with what she said.

“I miss you Korra. I miss us.”

“Asami…” the woman turned to her, blue eyes sparkling from the moonlight entering the room.

“It’s been weeks Korra and I feel like we’ve been drifting farther and farther apart to the point where I’m scared we won’t even be friends anymore.”

Korra couldn’t bring herself to look Asami in the eyes. All she could think about was how the heiress never acknowledged or even texted her back when she sent the drunk text the other night.

“Why didn’t you answer my text?” She blurted out.

“What text?” The heiress asked with a confused look before being interrupted by the Krew walking into the suite.

She heard Bolin shout for her.

“Korra! I have an order of seaweed noodles for you from Narooks!”

She bounced from where she was sitting to respond to Bolin. Before closing the door, she turned to the drunk woman.

“We can talk about this in the morning. Get some rest. Goodnight.”

Then the door shut, leaving the heiress alone in the dark.

* * *

The next morning Korra woke up, got dressed and packed the remaining stuff she needed to bring home.

Opal came into her room excited to be traveling to the South Pole for the first time.

“Do you think this will be thick enough for the weather down there?” She asked.

Korra stared at the jacket and laughed at Opal.

“Op. You might be cold in that jacket standing in my house.”

“It’s that cold!?” She placed the back of her hand against her head, nearly fainting from the thought.

“I mean… It is the South Pole.”

Korra tried to reassure her that it would be ok.

“Don’t worry Op. One of my old family friends owns a winter jacket shop, we can get you three a good deal on a coat.”

The green eyed girl sighed and walked out of the room while Korra continued to laugh at how thin her jacket was.

When Korra left her room, she noticed the heiress standing near the sink of the suite. Asami’s hair was a mess, standing out like a bird’s nest. Her face paled from the rough night, and her eyes appeared bloodshot.

“Asami?”

The heiress didn’t notice Korra standing a few feet away. She jumped at the sound of her voice, knocking a hairbrush away.

“Oh, hi Korra.” She said with a tired tone of voice.

Korra went back to her room, grabbing an ibuprofen and a bottle of water for the heiress. She rushed back to Asami with a bottle and two small, round white pills in opposite hands.

“Here this should help.”

The heiress smiled as she took the water and pill.

“Thanks.”

Asami was so drunk yesterday that she could barely remember what had happened. The last thing she could remember was rushing to the bathroom to go throw up. The rest of the night was a blur. She was very confused about why Korra was not ignoring her as usual.

“So Asami… do you want to pick up where we left off in the conversation we had?”

“What conversation?” She looked confused.

“Huh?”

“Sorry.” she said with sincerity in her voice and an apologetic look. “I blacked out yesterday and don’t remember a lot.”

“Oh…” Korra didn’t want to come off annoyed or angry because her friend genuinely was very drunk last night.

“What were we talking about?”

 _‘Do I ask her about the text? No. It’s break. I don’t want to make it awkward. What if she purposely ignored it and doesn’t want to talk about it.’_ Korra thought time herself.

“Oh nothing. You were just really drunk and throwing up and I was just concerned if you were ok.” Korra answered back, rubbing the back of her head, smiling awkwardly, eyes glancing elsewhere.

“Oh. Thanks for taking care of me then.” Asami smiled as she went back into her room to get changed.

Korra just stood there and sighed.

_‘What the fuck just happened.’_

* * *

_**Asami’s Point of View** _

_‘What the hell happened last night?’_ She thought to herself as she closed the door to get changed and ready for her flight with Iroh to Ember Island.

The heiress was trying her hardest to recall the previous night, but all she could remember was getting really drunk off of whisky. Then, waking up this morning in bed.

Before she could even leave her room to ask Korra what happened, she received a text from Iroh.

**Iroh: Hey babe, I’m outside. Good morning btw :)**

_Asami hadn’t noticed that it was 9 AM, which was the time Iroh said he would come pick her up for the airport._

**Asami: Good morning. Sorry I woke up late and I’m almost done packing. Give me ten minutes >_<**

**Iroh: alright I’ll be down at the lobby waiting**

Asami threw her phone onto her bed and grabbed her luggage. She threw in whatever clothes she grabbed first. She knew that she should have packed last night but she got too stressed and started to drink.

After about ten minutes she finished packing and grabbed her luggage. She ran towards the door past the Krew because she knew she was already late.

“Have a safe flight!” everyone said to the heiress.

“Thanks! Sorry I’m running late. Love you guys! See you in a week.” She said as she rushed out the door, waving goodbye.

* * *

Korra just stood and stared and watched the heiress rush out of the room.

“Korra? You ok?” Bolin asked.

“Yea… it’s just something weird happened between Asami and I.”

“What?” Mako looked at the girl.

“Listen. Don’t judge me.”

“It’s too late for that, we always judge you Korra.” Bolin laughed followed by the other two joining in.

“Hey!” She smacked his arm playfully.

The three just stared at her and waited to hear what she was going to say.

“So first… I drunk texted Asami that I love and miss her.”

“Oh that’s not that bad!” Opal responded.

“Second… she never texted me back or acknowledged the text.”

“What? Are you sure? She’s been missing you for weeks. There’s no way.”

Korra yanked her phone from her pocket and showed them the text.

“Love the spelling there.” Mako laughed at the drunk text.

“Shut up.”

Opal was confused. “There’s no way she wouldn’t answer. That’s not Asami like.”

“Well, the evidence is right here. But that’s not even the weird part.”

“What’s the weird part?”

“She was drunk yesterday and confessed to me that she also missed me. Then I asked her why she never answered my text. Leading to her being confused about what text I was talking about.”

The three looked at each other and were trying to figure out what happened.

“Maybe the text didn’t deliver?”

“That’s not possible. It says delivered right below it.”

“Did you try asking her about it again?”

“No. I asked her if she wanted to continue the conversation from last night and she said she was blacked out drunk and doesn’t remember what we were talking about. So I just let it go because I didn’t want to make things awkward.”

“But don’t you want to know why she didn’t respond?”

“Maybe she was with Iroh and didn’t want to respond.” Korra insisted.

The three tried to reassure her that Asami wouldn’t do that but Korra waved it off.

“It’s time to go to the airport guys. I’ll get us an Uber.”

* * *

The flight to the South Pole was about five hours. Bolin and Opal sat next to each other, leaving Korra and Mako together.

“I can’t believe you guys are spending the holiday with me.” She said in shock.

“I just hope your parents don’t hate me.” Mako nervously said with his sweaty palms, and slightly nervous stutter. Last time he was in the South Pole he was Korra’s boyfriend.

“Nah. My parents don’t hate you. If anything they are probably happy we broke up.” She laughed.

Mako grinned at her and looked uneasy, attempting to brush it off as a joke,

Korra playfully slapped him on the arm. “I’m just messing with you. Relax. My parents are chill, they just want everyone to have a good time.”

Halfway through the plane ride Korra knocked out. By the time she woke up, they were about thirty minutes away from landing. The captain got on the intercom to straighten your seats and put your table up (usual landing procedures).

Bolin and Opal have never been to the South Pole before, so they were excited.

“Their definition of cold is going to change after they step outside.” Mako laughed.

“I’m just glad you kept that fur jacket you bought two years ago while you came to visit.”

Mako almost froze to death his first night at Korra’s. The very next morning they went to get him a fur jacket from Pabu’s.

“Well… it is pretty stylish. Plus it keeps me really warm.”

When the plane landed, it was a perfect landing. The four got off to go get on the bus that was driving the passengers to the gate, Opal and Bolin started shivering.

“I told you it was cold.” Korra laughed at the two.

“I didn’t think you were being serious.” Bolin shivered as he ran towards the bus.

Opal followed him as Mako and Korra just laughed.

* * *

The flight to Ember Island was three hours away from Republic City. Iroh insisted on flying his family’s private jet over instead of booking plane tickets.

The flight itself was rather uneventful, the two talked about classes and then Asami got bored and went to sleep for the remainder of the flight.

When they landed, they had their bags carried to the car waiting for them and headed to Iroh’s family vacation home.

“How much longer till we get there?” Asami asked as she stared out the window at the palm trees and packed beaches.

“Fifteen more minutes. I promise you that it’ll be worth the wait.”

When they arrived at the house they had to pass through security and a big gate.

Iroh rolled down his window and greeted the guard as they opened the gate.

“How are you guys?”

“Good sir. Welcome back.”

The car pulled into the long driveway and the two were greeted with an enormous mansion.

“Iroh, you made it seem like a nice and cozy house on the water.”

“It is cozy.”

“Iroh, this is probably the same size as the Sato Estate.”

He laughed as he grabbed their bags and headed to their bedroom. Asami followed behind him as he pointed to some rooms on their way.

“That’s my parents room. The guest bedroom is over there, and this right here is my room. I mean our room for the week!”

His room was enormous. It was the size of Asami’s suite back at school. There was a flat screen tv, king sized bed, walk in closet, huge bathroom, two big bookshelves, and a whole wall of windows that went from the ceiling to the floor.

The view was to die for, you could see the entire coast of the Island. The crystal blue sea with the beautiful sunsets were priceless.

“Wow.” The heiress jaw dropped.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s nice.” She said as she walked over to the windows and stared outside.

Iroh placed her bag on the right side of the bed while he unpacked his own bags.

“You want to unpack now or later? I still have to give you a house tour.”

Asami quickly unpacked her things because she knew she wasn’t going to do it later.

The two walked around the house as Iroh showed her around.

“This is the living room.” He said as they walked into the area a nice fireplace, flatscreen tv, minibar, marble walls, matching marble tables, and leather couches.”

They walked over to the kitchen where they saw his private chef Meelo.

“Hello master Iroh.”

“Hey Meelo. This is my girlfriend Asami. I’m just showing her around.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Sato.”

“You can just call me Asami.” She smiled politely.

“Very well.”

They looked around at the kitchen to see the beautiful granite countertops and kitchen accessories.

“We just had our kitchen remodeled last year. The fridge is stocked with a lot of food we can snack on later.”

As they continued their tour he brought her to the indoor swimming pool, followed by the movie theater, spa and sauna, bowling alley, arcade, and karaoke room.

They ended their tour outside where he showed her the outdoor pool, racetrack (for go karts), private beach (for jet skiing), and a full basketball court.

“Wow and I thought my house had a lot.”

Iroh laughed. “My parents never wanted me to be bored at home.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

It was getting late and the two were tired.

“Let’s stay in tonight and have Meelo cook for us and we can watch a movie and call it a night. I know you’re tired.” Iroh said as he grabbed the heiress’s hand.

She kissed his cheek and responded with “Anything you want.”

* * *

When the four finally got their bags and headed towards the exit. They were greeted by Senna and Tonraq.

“Korra!” Her mom screamed to get her attention.

She walked towards her parents and the three followed.

“Hi mom and dad.” She said as she hugged them.

“It’s always nice to see you sweetie. These must be your friends.”

“Hi! I’m Opal! It’s so nice to finally meet you two. Thank you so much for hosting us this break!”

Opal hugged Senna.

Bolin shook Tonraq’s hand.

“I’m Bolin, Mako’s brother.”

Mako was the last to say hi.

“It’s great to see you guys again.” Mako smiled awkwardly as he prayed that Korra’s parents wouldn’t say anything about the breakup.

Luckily for him, Korra’s parents were chill and did not give him a hard time.

“It’s wonderful to have you all. Any friend of Korra is welcome into our home.” Senna responded with Tonraq agreeing.

Tonraq grabbed Opal and Korra’s luggage as they all walked to the car.

They had taken the mini van to the airport since there were six people.

The drive to the house was spent with Korra catching her parents up on updates about her life. While the three chimed in to provide embarrassing stories.

When they arrived at the house Korra noticed how it looked bigger than before. Naga came and jumped on her.

”Hey girl. I missed you.” She said as she patted the dog. Opal and Bolin bent down and patted Naga while she licked their hands.

“Did our house get bigger?” Korra asked.

“We did some renovations on it to add some more space and a guest room.” Her father responded.

Tonraq had run for Chief of the South Pole and managed to win by a landslide. His income increased dramatically so he felt like redoing the house.

When they walked into the house Korra instantly noticed how everything was renovated. The kitchen was brand new and the new granite countertops were nice. The living room had a brand new tv, but they kept the couches because Tonraq loved them.

Upstairs changed a lot too. They were able to add more area to the floor and added in a new guest room and another bathroom in the hallway.

It was nice that guests could finally get their own room.

Senna walked up with the kids and directed them where to go.

“The guest room for the boys is down the hall and to the right. The bed should be big enough for the both of you.”

Mako and Bolin grabbed their stuff and headed for their room.

Opal followed Korra to her room since she was sharing a room with Korra.

When Korra walked into her room she instantly noticed that her bed was changed to a queen size bed.

“Your father and I thought it was time to get you a bigger bed sweetie. I hope you like it. It’s tempurpedic.”

“Thanks mom.” She responded as the two girls started unpacking their stuff.

Senna walked into the hallway and spoke loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“I know it’s late and everyone’s tired. But I made dinner and it’s sitting outside for you four. Tonraq and I are heading off to bed now. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight!” The boys responded as Opal and Korra exited the room to thank Senna.

The four of them gathered in the kitchen to see that Senna had prepared fish congee for everyone. It was late at night, so she did not want their meal to be too heavy.

“Your mom is so sweet.” Opal raved as she opened the pot to smell the amazing food.

Korra grabbed four bowls out and filled them up with congee.

“So what’s the game plan for this week Korr?” Bolin asked as they headed for the dining room table.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really think about it since I didn’t know you guys were coming.”

“We could go to Simply Seaweed tomorrow for lunch then head to the zoo that’s in the area.” Mako suggested.

“Oh! I haven’t been to a zoo in so long!” Bolin jumped up and down from his seat. “Plus I want to try authentic seaweed noodles!”

“Well I guess that’s what we’re doing tomorrow.” Korra smiled.

When they finished eating they cleared the table, Korra washed the dishes and then everyone cleaned up and went to bed.

“Goodnight.” Mako and Bolin said to the girls as they walked down the hall back into their room.

When Korra and Opal laid on the new bed, Korra instantly noticed how much softer it felt.

“Man I wish my parents got this earlier.” She laughed.

Opal joined in laughing as she brought up the topic of Asami.

“So Korra…”

“Hmm?”

“I know you don’t want to talk about Asami, but I want you to know that I’m here for you.”

“Thank you Op.”

“I just really feel like something is not right. She wouldn’t just not answer. Especially to you.”

“I know. But times have changed. We haven’t been close for weeks. Maybe she just is done with me.”

“Korra, I’ve been talking to her for weeks and I know how much she misses you and wants you two to be ok again.”

Korra just laid on the bed and stared at the text she sent.

Opal grabbed the phone out of Korra’s hand to make her stop mopping.

“Listen. I know you don’t want to ask her. So how about I ask her about it?”

“Op. That’s a terrible idea.”

“What? Maybe she’ll have a good reason.”

Korra just sighed as the two laid trying to fall asleep.

Suddenly Opal flung up from the bed.

“What if this is because of Iroh?”

“It probably is Opal. That’s her boyfriend, she’s obviously going to listen to his wants.”

“Yea, but you're her best friend.”

Korra sat up and looked Opal dead in the eyes.

“Well clearly I don’t compare. It’s getting late, let's go to bed.”

Opal wanted to argue back but it was pretty late at night.

“Fine. But don’t just let it go. Something is definitely up.”

Korra closed her eyes and prayed her friend would let it go.

“Goodnight Op.”

* * *

Asami woke up early in the morning due to her lingering thoughts about what happened with Korra. When she woke up she saw that it was five in the morning, so she quietly grabbed her phone and went to go sit in the living room to avoid waking Iroh up.

She laid on the couch and thought long and hard about the drunk night she had. But she was so confused on how the night played out.

_‘I must’ve said something to Korra… there’s no way she would just talk to me so easily in the morning after avoiding me for weeks. How did she even know I was drunk?’_

She scrolled through her phone to see if she had drunk texted Korra or anything. But the last time they texted was over a month ago.

 _‘Ugh I can’t remember anything.’_ She thought to herself as she kept thinking about what Korra and her could’ve talked about.

Iroh walked into the room and scared the shit out of Asami, who was in deep thought.

“Babe are you ok?” He asked with a concern look.

“Yea. Just couldn’t sleep. Did I wake you up?”

“I felt the bed get cold, so I knew you were up. I wanted to come check and make sure you were ok.”

“I’m ok.” She said in a really not convincing tone.

Iroh knew something was up so he went to go sit with the heiress on the couch.

“I know you’re not. Let’s talk about it. I want to be here for you.”

At first she was hesitant to tell Iroh, but then she realized that she needed someone to confide in.

“It’s about Korra.”

Iroh wanted to roll his eyes. But he stopped himself before Asami would close herself up.

“What about Korra?”

“The night before we left for the island, I got drunk and she took care of me. I drank so much the whole night was just a blur to me.”

“Why were you drinking?”

“Not the point babe. The point is that apparently we had an important conversation that was not finished. But when she asked me if I wanted to finish it when she saw me in the morning, I had no idea what she was talking about.”

Iroh grew anxious. He knew he deleted the text from Korra off of Asami’s phone and he was worried it was coming back to bite him in the ass.

 _‘Should I just come clean now?’_ He thought to himself.

After thinking about it for a bit, Asami waved her hand Infront of his face to get his attention.

“Hello? What are you thinking about?”

Iroh knew he should’ve come clean, but he didn’t. He was scared that it would lead to Asami breaking up with him and leaving the island.

“Just wondering what Korra wanted to talk to you about. Maybe you guys we’re talking about rebuilding the friendship and that’s why it was so easy for her to talk to you in the morning. But then she backed away because you said you couldn’t remember anything.”

“Maybe. Should I text her and ask?”

Iroh quickly thought of an idea on what to say to get Asami to NOT text Korra.

“Babe. It’s break. Let’s enjoy it and deal with this after. Isn’t Korra back at home? The last thing you want to do is make her upset when she’s with her parents, that she barely sees throughout the school year.”

“That’s true. Maybe I could ask her when we are back at school.”

“Yea, let’s go back to bed now.” He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the bedroom.

* * *

The mornings in the South Pole were always bright and cold.

When the boys woke up, Bolin was wrapped under layers upon layers of blankets to keep warm. While Mako had already grown accustomed to the cold from his last trip a few years ago.

“Bro I don’t know how you’re not cold.”

“Trust me I was like you when I first came.”

When Korra woke up she saw Opal attached to her and sat up quickly.

“Uh… this is so gay.”

Opal laughed. “Sorry I was freezing and needed some heat. I’m sure Bolin will understand.” She continued laughing as she got up and threw on some heavy layers of clothing.

Obviously Korra and Opal were very close friends, but Korra was always weird when it came to being touchy with girls. Especially after she discovered she was into them.

Everyone got quickly dressed and ready and headed to the kitchen to smell pancakes, eggs, and bacon ready for them.

Senna was getting the plates ready while Tonraq sat at the table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper in his hand.

“Good morning kids.” They greeted as Opal quickly rushed over to help Senna with the plates and cups.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra followed behind with the cups and utensils.

Breakfast was eventful. Korra spent the time catching up with her parents about the semester while the other three chimed in with how their semesters were going.

“My classes are so hard.” Korra complained.

“You say that for every class you take.” Senna joked as everyone joined in laughing.

Korra also laughed. “I mean you aren’t wrong…”

After breakfast, the three cleared the table while Korra washed the dishes.

Since everyone was tired, they didn’t leave the house until around lunch time, so they could relax for a bit.

When they headed out Korra drove around the town to give them a tour before stopping at Simply Seaweed.

They took the car and drove around the town. Korra pointed out her old schools, town hall (where Tonraq works), local bars, and a lot more.

“I didn’t realize there were so many bars here!” Bolin raved as Korra pointed at the bar street.

Opal rolled her eyes as they kept driving.

“What? We might as well get lit when we are down here too. Plus we’re all 21 now…”

Korra just nodded in agreement. “He has a point.”

Mako and Opal just shook their heads in disagreement.

When they arrived at Simply Seaweed, Korra almost fainted when she noticed a familiar face sitting at the window.

 _‘Is that Ty Lee?’_ She thought to herself as she watched the girl eat from the window.

When they walked into the restaurant and she got a closer look she realized that it was her.

When the hostess went to sit the Krew down Korra stopped to say greet her friend.

“Oh my god! Ty?!” Korra shouted as everyone in the restaurant looked at her.

Ty Lee instantly recognized the voice and sprung out of her seat.

“Korra!” She said as she hugged the girl.

The rest of the Krew went to get seated as the two girls quickly caught up.

“How have you been?” Korra asked as she waved hello to Ty Lee’s mom who smiled and waved back.

“Great! I’m graduating in the spring.”

“That’s crazy. I can’t believe it’s been seven months since we’ve been abroad.”

“How long are you going to be in the South Pole till?”

“End of the week. Then I’m flying back to Republic City.”

“Great! We got a lot of catching up to do.” She smiled knowing that they were going out for drinks. “Is that the famous Krew you always talk about?”

Ty Lee looked in the direction of the three seated nearby and smiled and waved.

Opal, Mako, and Bolin all waved and smiled back.

“Yep. They are visiting for the break.”

“Didn’t you say there were five people in the krew including you?”

“I’ll update you later on what happened when we catch up.” She responded as she waved bye and headed towards her table.

“You better text me the plans on what we’re doing!” Ty Lee said loudly to make sure Korra heard.

“Relax I got you.” Korra smiled as she reunited with her friends.

When Korra sat back down the three looked at her.

“She’s the closest friend I made while studying abroad.”

“I knew the face looked familiar.” Opal said as the four looked at the menu.

“She’s cute!” Bolin said as he nudged Korra’s shoulder.

Korra rolled her eyes whenever her friends would tell her to get with any girl she talked to.

“She’s also super super straight!” Korra responded.

“Damn what a shame. You two would look cute together.”

Korra just sighed.

Mako was sitting silently and glancing at the girl here and there.

Korra caught him staring and instantly knew what was going on.

“Oh my god! Mako you think she’s cute!”

He quickly looked away.

“What? No! I just uh..” he tried to defend his actions.

The three laughed at him.

He gave up trying to argue. “Fine! She is cute.”

“And definitely your type bro!” Bolin slapped his arm.

Korra laughed at him. “When we were in the North Pole she had a boyfriend. But they were fighting a lot. So maybe she’s single now.”

Mako just sat there embarrassed. Trying to tell them to speak quieter, since the girl was only a few tables away.

“Don’t worry Mako. She wants to hang out before we go back to Republic City. I’ll be your wingwoman.” Korra winked as the boy buried his face into his hands.

All four of them ordered seaweed noodles, since Korra raved about them the whole time. For their drinks they had kale juice.

When Ty Lee finished eating she walked over to Korra’s table to say bye to everyone before she left.

“It’s finally nice to meet you guys.” Ty Lee smiled as she waved goodbye to Korra and the Krew.

Mako was blushing hard.

“She said one sentence to you and you’re like this. Are you going to faint if she has a conversation with you?”

Everyone bursted into laughter as Mako just looked annoyed.

The waitress came back with their order and everyone took pictures of their food.

“Can we eat yet?”

“Hold on! I don’t like the pic I took.”

Korra sighed.

Eventually when everyone was ready they dug into the meal.

“This is the best food I have ever eaten.” Bolin said with his mouth full of noodles.

Opal raved as well and kept shoving her face, while Mako ate calmly.

“So what’s the game plan? Are we going drinking tonight?”

It was their first official night at the South Pole, she wasn’t shocked that Bolin wanted to drink.

“I mean… we can if you want.” She responded. “I can ask Ty Lee if she wants to come out with us too.”

Mako’s face lit up.

When they finished the meal they headed out to the zoo.

It was packed with kids.

They saw all kinds of different animals: turtle ducks, penguins, bisons, polar bear dogs, and more.

By the time they finally got through the entire zoo, the Krew was exhausted and headed back home.

When they got back to the house, Korra texted Ty Lee to see if she had any plans for the night.

**Korra: We’re going drinking at Fire Ferrets tonight. You want to come?**

_Before Korra could even put her phone down she got an instant reply back from Ty Lee._

**Ty Lee: thought you would never ask. What time?**

**Korra: 9 PM. First round is on me :)**

**Ty Lee: haha alright see you there**

“Good news she’s coming!”

Everyone was hyped for the night full of drinks and laughter, especially Mako.

* * *

The first day at Ember Island was simple, a stroll on the beach, lunch near the water, then shopping and dinner.

Iroh didn’t want to go too hard on the first day since he knew that the heiress was tired from waking up so early.

The heiress woke up and saw that it was almost eleven in the morning. “Where are we going today?”

“I thought maybe a stroll on the beach and then lunch at a local restaurant would be nice.”

The heiress hadn’t been to the beach since her mom passed away. It was somewhere the two always would go. She just smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Alrighty then go get ready. I’m going to go get a pot of coffee started.”

Iroh left Asami in the room all by herself as she changed and put on a beach dress and went to go brush her teeth. She wore the same amount of makeup she usually wore (lipstick and mascara) and brushed her beautiful long hair into a ponytail.

 _‘I can do this.’_ She thought to herself as she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. It was her first time facing a place with so many amazing memories that her mother shared, which made it hard.

The heiress stared at the view outside of her window and wished that Korra was here to help her. She never told anyone much details about her mom other than to her best friend.

When she left the room she saw Iroh sitting at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee.

“Black with sugar just how you like it.” He smiled as he watched the heiress sit and drink her daily dose of caffeine.

When they headed out Iroh grabbed his wallet and car keys from the table.

“Ready?” He asked as the two walked to his brand new Mercedes.

The drive to the beach wasn’t too long, it took about ten minutes.

When they arrived it wasn’t as packed as they expected. They walked on the boardwalk filled with local stores and a big arcade.

Asami’s mom always took her to the arcade as a kid. She loved playing the claw machines and winning stuffed animals. Even though her mother knew it was rigged, the sight of seeing the happiness on her daughter's face was worth every penny.

When they got off the boardwalk and on the beach, the bright blue ocean made Asami think of Korra’s eyes.

She grabbed her phone out and almost texted her before she was interrupted by Iroh.

“Isn’t the water nice?” He asked as she quickly put her phone back into her pocket.

“It’s as blue as I remembered.” She smiled as they continued their walk.

Iroh knew that Asami lost her mother at a young age, but he never pushed her to talk about it. He was raised by a single mother and he never knew who his father was. So it was something they could both relate to.

They spotted a cute little seafood shack near the water and decided to go in for lunch.

“Welcome to Fire Seafood! Table for two?”

“Yep.”

“Inside or outside seating?”

“Outside.” The heiress loved the view and the sound of the ocean.

When they were seated and handed the menu Asami grabbed her phone out to look up pictures of food from the place.

“Oh the lobster roll looks nice.” she said as she held up her phone to show Iroh the picture.

“It does! I want that too.”

When the waitress came back they ordered two lobster rolls and a fried calamari appetizer.

Asami sat on her phone to look at Instagram where she noticed a post from Opal of the four of them at the South Pole.

 _‘I didn’t know they went down there.’_ she thought to herself and frowned.

Iroh noticed the instant change in mood of Asami. “What’s wrong?”

“No one told me that they were all going to be together for the break.”

Iroh knew he could have made it better if he came clean and said that Korra had reached out and wanted to be close again, but instead he just bashed on the group.

“For friends who say they aren’t taking sides, it seems clear as daylight that they are picking her over you.”

Asami frowned. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions Iroh.”

Iroh took this as a hint to not push the heiress so he just let it go.

“They chose the wrong side. Who would pick Korra over someone as beautiful and amazing as you babe.”

It didn’t really matter what complements Iroh gave the heiress, she was already upset at the fact that she was left out.

When the food came out she had lost her appetite and barely ate.

Iroh tried his hardest to get the heiress in a better mood, but it didn’t help. In the end she just packed her food to go and they headed home. They were supposed to go out shopping but Asami just wanted to go home.

When they got back to Iroh’s Asami just went to get changed and sat on the couch for the remainder of the day.

Iroh tried to turn on a comedy movie for the two to watch but the heiress was just on her phone the entire time.

Since she knew she shouldn’t text Korra, she finally gave in and texted Opal to figure out what was going on.

**Asami: Hey Op!**

_Opal quickly responded back._

**Opal: Hiya! How’s Ember Island with your boo?**

**Asami: I’m not having fun. I didn’t know you and the guys were spending Thanksgiving with Korra at the South Pole.**

**Opal: It was a really last minute thing. We surprised Korra actually with it, she had no idea we were coming.**

**Asami: I wish I could be there :/**

**Opal: We wish you were here too!**

**Asami: About that… has Korra said anything to you about me recently? We had this whole talk when I was drunk and I don’t remember what happened.**

_Opal took a while to respond back but eventually Asami got a text._

**Opal: I don’t want to say anything… I would just ask her.**

**Asami: She won’t tell me though :/**

**Opal: All I’m saying is that she’s just as confused as you are.**

**Asami: UGHHH**

**Opal: GOOD LUCK >_<**

Iroh tried to make it less awkward by asking her what was wrong.

“What’s wrong? You looked frustrated.”

“I just want to know what’s going on with Korra. Did I do something wrong?”

“Babe. I thought we talked about leaving it alone until we get back to school. What good is it going to do if you find out why now? You two are thousands of miles away from each other.”

Asami just sighed as Iroh ordered take out and the two stayed in for the remainder of the night.

* * *

It was 8:30 PM. Everyone was ready except for Opal. Mako, Bolin, and Korra were standing by the door waiting for the girl to hurry up.

“Babe!! Let’s go!!” Bolin whined.

“Patience is key.” Opal responded as she put on her eyeliner.

The three just rolled their eyes as they waited patiently.

Korra texted Ty Lee to let her know that they might be late.

**Korra: Uh… we might be a little late. Girls take so long to get ready like wtf**

**Ty Lee: Korra, you’re a girl LMFAO**

**Korra: sorry. STRAIGHT girls.**

**Ty Lee: Lol don’t femme lesbians take while too? I’m still getting ready! See you there**

_Korra just sighed and remembered back in the North Pole days when she would wait for Ty Lee for what felt like hours to get ready too._

When Opal finally finished getting ready the four of them headed out to Fire Ferrets.

They arrived and saw that the place as packed and that there was out the door.

Korra noticed Ty Lee standing on the line already by herself. They walked over to get her off the line.

“I know the bouncer. We don’t need to wait.” Korra assured everyone.

When the group walked up to the door the bouncer instantly recognized Korra.

“Korra! It’s been awhile! How are you?” The bouncer asked in excitement.

“It has been awhile Roku, how’s the fam? Tell everyone I said hi!”

“Good and will do. My daughter misses you a lot.” He responded as he unhooked the rope and let them in.

The four of them walked in while Korra thanked Roku.

“I owe you one.”

“The amount of times you babysat my daughter is more than enough. Take it easy with the drinking in there.”

Korra laughed as she walked in to catch up with the group.

The bar was packed and there was live music from a local band.

Opal spotted an empty table so her, Mako, and Bolin went to it as the other two girls went to grab drinks at the bar for the table.

The two boys ended up getting gin and tonic, Opal got a margarita, Ty Lee got a Long Island iced tea, and Korra kept it light with a Moscow Mule.

“So when are you going to tell me about what happened with the other member of your group? Asami right? The heiress to Future Industries.”

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yea her.”

“So what happened?”

“I told her I had feelings for her.”

Ty Lee was shocked. “And?”

“She took it really well.”

“So what’s with the depressing attitude…”

“She took it too well. I just told her I needed space.”

Ty Lee stood confused while trying to figure out Korra’s thought process.

“She has a boyfriend Ty… she’s dating Iroh II, the child of Izumi.” She said as she pulled up his Instagram account and showed a recent picture that he posted of Asami and him.

Ty Lee grabbed the phone and went through his profile. “Oh my god. He’s so hot.”

Korra could instantly tell that she was fangirling over his looks.

“Ty… that’s not the point!”

She handed Korra’s phone back to her. “Sorry!” She said with an apologetic look. “Let me guess though, you wanted space because you don’t like seeing them together?”

“Is that bad?”

“I mean… no because you do need time to heal.”

Korra knew that Ty Lee’s statement wasn’t finished.

“But?”

“But, sometimes you need to think about how she’s feeling too.”

Korra sat and stared at Ty Lee for a moment.

“I tried to break the awkwardness and texted her that I missed her and loved her.”

“Ok! And then what happened!? What did she say?”

“Nothing. She never even acknowledged the text.” She frowned.

“What?! Are you sure? What a hoe.”

“I don’t know though, I think it’s weird because when I tried to bring it up to her while she was drunk, she didn’t know what text I was talking about. It didn’t look like she was lying or anything. Trust me I would know.”

The bartender came back with the mixed drinks. Korra grabbed Mako, Bolin, and her own drink while Ty Lee carried her and Opal’s.

“I don’t know Korra. I feel like it’s probably her boyfriend meddling with the situation.”

Korra sighed and put on a smile while the two headed back to the table.

Before Opal and Ty Lee made it back to the table Opal quickly got the attention of the two boys.

“Guys! Important code red.”

“What happened?” Mako and Bolin asked in confusion.

“Asami texted me and asked me what was going on between her and Korra because she was too drunk to remember the night.”

“Oh my god! What did you say back?” Bolin responded

“I just said to ask her… I don’t know if I should bring up the text between her and Korra. I feel like she genuinely doesn’t know what is going on. But then also I know I shouldn’t because Korra specifically told me not to”

The three sat and thought on what to do and then Mako finally came up with a plan.

“Well. Korra said YOU couldn’t tell her. But she never said I couldn’t say anything.” 

Opal and Bolin stared at each other in confusion.

“You’re going to tell her?” Opal questioned her boyfriend’s brother.

“I mean why not? Better to rip the bandaid off then slowly peel it off.”

“Korra is going to kill you bro.”

“She’ll thank me in the long run. I’ll just tell Asami after Thanksgiving, so it doesn’t ruin the holiday because we all know that she would explode if for any reason she never saw that text.”

“Do you think Iroh has something to do with it?” Bolin questioned.

“I know he definitely has something to do with it.”

Before the conversation could go any deeper, Korra and Ty Lee came back with the drinks.

Everyone laughed and had a great time while sipping on their drinks. Then a song came on that everyone loved.

“Let’s go dance.” Ty Lee said as Korra pushed Mako towards her.

Ty Lee grabbed Mako by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor, as the other three laughed and followed from behind.

Korra missed Asami, but nothing was going to ruin the night she shared with her friends.


	12. Break- Part 2

**_Fast forward to Thanksgiving day._ **

**_South Pole_ **

Thanksgiving was always the most eventful day in the household. Tonraq, Senna, and Korra named it their favorite holiday of the year (who doesn’t love stuffing their face with food). 

The table was stuffed with food, probably the most food Korra has seen since that one time her relatives came over for the holiday.

Senna had prepared an extra amount of food since they would be feeding an extra three people (two of them that were hungry boys).

The Krew spent the day helping Senna prep for the dinner. She had bought two pounds of potatoes, that needed to be peeled and boiled to make mashed potatoes, a five pound turkey, two dozen ears of corn, stuffing, cranberry sauce, gravy, seaweed noodles, homemade dumplings, lobster, and so much more.

“Damn Korra, I can see why you love Thanksgiving.” Bolin said as his mouth watered at all the food that was being prepared.

The four of them sat at the kitchen table and peeled potatoes while Tonraq was getting the turkey ready to put into the oven.

“Korra. I need your help.” Senna said as Korra got up from her seat to see what her mom needed.

The other three took the moment to continue the conversation they were having the other night at the bar.

“So when are you going to tell Asami?” Bolin whispered to his brother.

“I don’t know? When should I?” 

Opal looked to see where Korra was to make sure she wasn’t in the vicinity, then proceeded to whisper.

“Well… we are leaving in two days and tomorrow we are meeting up with Ty Lee again.” she paused to think of what to do. “You should tell her after we meet with Ty Lee because we all know how Asami is. She’s going to blow up Korra’s phone with apology texts.”

“How do you think Korra is going to react?” Bolin asked.

“React to what?” Korra responded and scared the three. They were so deep in thought to the point where they didn’t realize she walked back into the room.

“We were just talking about how Mako was planning to ask Ty Lee on a date.” Opal quickly responded. Making a face to the two brothers to go along with it.

“Yea. I had a great time with her at the bar the other night and wanted to ask her out. But I didn’t know how to or if it was ok with you.”

Korra didn’t suspect that they were lying and her face lit up.

“Of course I am! For a moment I thought you were asexual since your love life is drier than the desert.” she laughed while Bolin and Opal started dying laughing.

Mako rolled his eyes at the three. “Gee. Thanks.”

“I’m just messing with you. I’m sure she would love to go out with you. But we are leaving in two days… so you better make a move quickly.”

Mako just nodded and continued peeling the potatoes.

By the time everyone finished prepping everything and the food was all made it was almost 6:30 PM. 

The Krew set up the table while Senna and Tonraq brought out the food.

The dinner went by really smoothly. Everyone gathered together and said thanks for what they were grateful for in their life and dug into the food.

At first Senna thought that they had overprepared with the food, but after watching the three men and Korra eat, she started to worry that they were underprepared.

Opal had been dating Bolin for a while now, but she never saw him eat the way that he was eating.

“Babe. Slow down. You are going to choke.” she said as she watched him stuff mashed potatoes with gravy and turkey by the spoonful into his mouth.

Bolin couldn’t even get a word out of his mouth because his face was always full with food.

“I’m so happy everyone enjoys the food.” Senna smiled as she watched everyone eat. 

After dinner, everyone bonded in the living room with a game of charades. 

“Guys vs Girls. Girls on the right and guys on the left.” she said as she watched Bolin get up from sitting next to Opal and move to the left side of the room.

The guys were swept by the girls. Senna and Korra were on fire, while Opal just sat in amazement. Tonraq slapped his face every time he would act out something and the two brothers would just sit and stare at each other in confusion.

_Tonraq puts his arms up and starts jumping up and down._

“Jumping jacks!” Bolin shouts.

_He shakes his head and starts doing different moves._

“Dancing?!”

_Tonraq slaps his face and tries to move his hands like he’s holding pom poms._

“Jazz hands!” 

_The timer runs out before Tonraq can think of another pose._

“No! CHEERLEADER!” Tonraq sits down in frustration as the girls win the game.

The girls laugh as they watch Bolin and Mako question Tonraq on how that was a cheerleader.

Senna looks at the clock to see that it’s almost midnight, so everyone decides to go get ready for bed.

* * *

**_Ember Island (Thanksgiving)_ **

Asami woke up in shock to an empty bed.

 _‘Where did Iroh go?’_ she thought to herself as she got up from bed to the doorway.

The fresh smell of breakfast and coffee drew her to the kitchen where she noticed chef Meelo and Iroh looking at ingredients to the Thanksgiving Dinner.

Iroh saw Asami come into the kitchen from the corner of his eye and turned to her to greet her.

“Good morning babe.”

“Good morning.” she responded as she walked over to the cup of coffee that was already sitting and waiting for her.

While she sipped on her coffee, she listened to the conversation between Meelo and Iroh.

“Sir, so we are going with the three course meal?”

“Yea. My mother will be joining us for dinner tonight, so make sure everything is cooked to her liking.”

“As you wish.” he answered as he started preparing the ingredients for dinner.

Asami almost fainted when she heard that Iroh’s mother (Izumi) would be joining them for dinner.

“Iroh. You didn’t tell me your mom was going to be coming.”

“Honestly I didn’t know she was either until this morning. She was never fond of Thanksgiving, so I was shocked when I saw a text from her saying she was coming.”

Asami started to freak out internally.

 _‘What if she hates me?’_ She thought to herself and she saw Iroh look at her and smile.

“Don’t worry babe. She’ll love you.” He said with not much confidence.

Izumi was known to be a stiff and military styled lady.

“The way you said it doesn’t make me feel so good.” she frowned as she finished drinking her coffee. 

“It doesn’t matter if she likes you, all that matters is that I like you.” Iroh answered back as he hugged his girlfriend and kissed her.

Asami spent the day preparing to meet Iroh’s mother. She was usually never nervous about meeting people because she was trained to be prim and proper when her dad brought her with him to banquets as a child. 

Actually thinking about it, she remembered that she did meet Izumi once when her father brought her to a business meeting. 

All she could remember was the lady being stern and never smiling once during the entire meeting. When she did make eye contact once with her, she was scared.

She sat there panicking about the memory. _‘I was only eight. There’s no way she still remembers me.’_

Before long Iroh called Asami to come downstairs because his mother had arrived. 

_‘Breathe Asami. Breathe.’_

She walked down to see Iroh standing next to a lady with her hair brushed up in half a ponytail, reading glasses on, and an expensive outfit. 

She greeted Asami “Hello dear.” 

Asami quickly walked closer to the lady, smiled and introduced herself. 

“Ms. Izumi, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Asami.” She said as she watched the lady looked her up and down, studying every part of her body. 

“I’m well aware of who you are. Your father and I have discussed many business ideas together in the past.” she said in a not so pleasant tone.

Izumi put her bags down, walked into the kitchen and greeted Meelo.

“Good afternoon Chef. What are we preparing here for dinner?”

“Good afternoon ma’am. I am preparing a three course meal for dinner. The appetizer is a pumpkin risotto, with a beef Wellington paired with a sweet pea purée as the main course, and lastly a tiramisu for dessert.”

She was not amused with the menu, so she took the executive order to change it.

“Meelo, it’s Thanksgiving. Can we get some turkey and mashed potatoes with gravy? Let loose for once.”

Iroh’s eyes twitched when she said that to the chef.

“Yes ma’am.” Meelo responded as he went to get the new ingredients.

Izumi turned to Iroh and gave him a request. “Iroh be a dear and go to the grocery store to grab a turkey and ingredients to make a sweet potato pie.”

Asami had never seen Iroh like this before. He was always seen as confident and a leader. But with his mother, he looked like he was to obey her orders at all costs.

“Yes mother.” he responded as he grabbed his car keys and grabbed Asami’s hand.

Asami followed behind him as he was heading for the door but she was stopped by the voice of Izumi.

“Asami, why don’t you stay and we can sip on some tea. Iroh is old enough to get groceries by himself.”

Iroh did not even bother to turn around. He just let go of the heiress’s hand and continued out the door by himself. It was probably the most awkward moment of the whole trip.

Asami slowly turned around to see that Meelo was boiling water for the two. Izumi went up to her room to drop off her luggage in her room before sitting down in the living room. Asami joined her as they sat in awkward silence.

Eventually, Asami could not bear the awkward silence anymore, so she started the conversation. “So, it’s finally nice to meet you.” 

Izumi looked at the heiress and didn’t respond, but instead she grabbed her phone out of her pocket.

Asami just sat and watched the lady looking at her phone until eventually she said something back.

“A Sato. I never thought in a million years my son would date a Sato.”

 _‘Excuse me?’_ she thought to herself as she felt insulted.

Eventually she found the courage to answer back.

“We met in our physics class last year. We were actually assigned to be partners.”

Izumi still neglected to look Asami in the face.

Asami just decided to give up and sit in silence until Izumi finally put her phone down.

“You may be the heiress to the biggest tech companies right now, but if you are to even hurt my son in any way, I’ll make sure Future Industries crumbles.” she said as she sipped on her tea.

The heiress was dumbfounded on how direct and threatening Iroh’s mother was. She could clearly see where he gets his sternness from.

“Understood?” Izumi asked as the heiress still had not said a word.

Asami nodded and finished sipping on her tea in fear, it was the first time anyone had ever talked to her like that.

Izumi smiled and got up from her seat and headed back into her room, leaving Asami alone to think about what just happened.

Eventually Iroh came back from the store with bags of groceries for Meelo. He placed them in the kitchen and found Asami sitting on the couch looking terrified.

“What happened babe?” he asked in concern, knowing well that it was probably his mother who left the heiress like this.

Knowing that Iroh might say something to his mother, she just played it off like there was nothing wrong.

“Oh nothing. We just talked about stuff and then she looked tired so I told her to go get some rest.”

Iroh could tell Asami was lying but he just let it go and tried to comfort her.”

“Listen. I know she can be quite intimidating and scary, but she’ll grow on you.” he said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.

The fear didn’t go away, but she was happy that at least she was being comforted.

When it was finally time for dinner, Meelo had prepared a huge turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, some corn, a lot of stuffing, and a sweet potato pie.

To make it feel more like a Thanksgiving meal he plated all the food in big plates and put it in the middle of the table, instead of plating each individual person’s plate.

Iroh and Asami were the first to arrive at the table to set up the plates and silverware. When Izumi arrived they all sat down together. 

“Meelo, come join us.” Izumi said as he watched the chef walking back to the kitchen.

“Are you sure ma’am?” he responded in confusion.

She looked at Iroh and Asami. “I don’t think anyone has a problem with it. Am I right?”

The two of them nodded in agreement that there was no problem with Meelo joining them at the table.

The meal itself was cooked wonderfully, but the actual dinner went not so well. Everyone sat in silence as they ate their food. By the end of it Izumi got up and thanked Meelo for the food as she left to go back to her room. 

_‘I miss Senna and Tonraq.’_ the heiress thought to herself as she reminisced to last year’s Thanksgiving.

When everyone finished eating, Meelo cleared the table (with the help of Asami because she insisted) and Iroh went to go wash up.

“Is she always like that?” Asami asked Meelo.

“I’ve been working for them for ten years now, and at first I thought I did something wrong. But then I learned that it was just how she is”

Asami sighed in relief because she wasn’t the source of Iroh’s mother acting like this.

“Don’t worry.” Meelo assured Asami. “I heard she’s leaving tomorrow morning anyways for a business trip.”

The thought of Izumi not being here after tomorrow morning let Asami relax. Luckily for Asami, Izumi was going to be gone bright and early.

The night ended with Asami and Iroh binge watching Netflix shows until they fell asleep. She avoided leaving Iroh’s room to make sure she wouldn’t see Izumi again.

* * *

It was the last two days of the break and everyone was excited to head out to meet with Ty Lee before going back to Republic City.

They had planned to spend the day together at the local amusement park, then finish the day off with dinner at a nearby restaurant. 

Mako of course was the most nervous out of the bunch because whenever he was around Ty Lee, he would forget how to talk normally.

The first thing Mako did when he woke up in the morning was text Asami to see how she was, then he would drop the question on her of why she ignored Korra’s text.

**Mako: Good morning Asami. How’s your break going?**

_To his surprise, the heiress responded back rather quickly._

**Asami: Iroh’s mom is the most scary lady I have ever met. Other than that it’s alright. Wbu?**

**Mako: It’s pretty good. I need to tell you something.**

**Asami: What is it? And also, I have a question first.**

**Mako: What?**

**Asami: You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to. But, when did you know you and Korra weren’t meant for each other?**

**Mako: Huh why?**

**Asami: I just don’t love Iroh the way I used to. I thought this trip would reignite the flame we had, but I just feel so alone. Even when I’m wrapped up in his arms.**

**Mako: Asami, I think you need to break up with him. Especially with what I’m going to tell you.**

**Asami: Huh? What is it?**

**Mako: You have to swear you won’t bring it up to Korra until after we all get back.**

**Asami: What is it? I swear I won’t.**

**Mako: Ok so don’t freak. But Korra has been really upset these last few days because you ignored her drunk text.**

**Asami: What drunk text?**

**Mako: … what? You don't know?**

**Asami: Mako. Why on earth would I ignore a text from Korra?**

**Mako: I don’t know? She showed us the text and you never said anything back.**

**Asami: That’s not possible. I just looked at our conversation and we haven’t texted each other in weeks.**

**Mako: Well. She showed Opal, Bolin, and I her drunk text that said I lobe you and miss uou.**

**Asami: When did she send that?**

**Mako: Like 3 weeks ago…**

**Asami: oh my god.**

**Mako: I feel like Iroh has something to do with it…**

**Asami: I do too. Oh my god I’ll text you later. I’m going to go confront him today.**

**Mako: Just remember. You SWORE you weren't going to bring it up to Korra until we get back to school.**

**Asami: UGH FINE.**

* * *

**_Asami’s Point of View_ **

After her conversation with Mako, Asami felt a lot of mixed emotions. She was confused and angry at the same time. Iroh was probably the reason why she never saw the text, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and not blame him until he explained himself.

Luckily for Asami, the weather wasn’t too great in the morning (it was raining until at least the afternoon). This gave her time to question Iroh before they head out.

Iroh had woken up earlier than usual to say goodbye to his mother, leaving Asami alone in bed. The heiress originally wanted to wake up to say her goodbyes to her boyfriend’s mother, but Iroh insisted that it was okay (he knew that his mother wasn’t a fan of the heiress).

The words of Iroh’s mother threatening her were playing through her head. At first she was afraid that Iroh’s mother would come after her, but then she realized that 

When the heiress finally collected her thoughts on what to say she got out of bed and headed downstairs to find Iroh sitting in the kitchen making coffee.

“Morning babe. How was your sleep?” he asked as the heiress yawned. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

Asami just cut straight to the point and asked him about the text. There was no reason to beat around the bush because it was a straightforward yes or no answer.

“Iroh.” she said in a serious tone of voice.

_Iroh could instantly tell that something was wrong._

“Hmm?”

_The heiress took a deep breath and told him about what she had heard from Mako._

“Mako told me that I didn’t respond to a text from Korra a couple of weeks ago. But I didn’t ever see a text from her? Do you know what could’ve happened?”

_Iroh stood there in fear and thought of what to say._

“Did you have something to do with it Iroh?” she asked, already growing more and more suspicious.

“I… I…don’t know what you’re talking about.” he responded.

_The rage started to grow in Asami as she could tell that he was lying._

“You don’t know what I’m talking about!?” she aggressively asked. “Korra texted me that she loved and missed me weeks ago, and somehow I just never got the message? You out of all people should know that I’ve been depressed about this situation for weeks.”

_Iroh sat in silence with guilt written all over his face and eventually just confessed to what he had done._

“Asami…” he said with fear in his voice. “I deleted the text from Korra from your phone before you could see it.”

_Asami’s eye twitched as she felt her blood boiling as so many questions flooded into her head._

“Why the fuck would you do that!?”

_It was rare to see the heiress this angry, she was usually always calm and composed._

“We were finally getting close again and I didn’t want Korra to get in the way of us.”

“Iroh! She’s a big part of my life! She’s my best friend.”

_Iroh just stood there speechless and tried to hold Asami’s arm to comfort her._

“Get off of me.” she tore her arm away from his grasp. “I’m leaving.” she said as she ran up the stairs to pack her bags.

_Iroh quickly chased after her to try to get her to stop._

“Babe. Can we talk about this? I don’t want you to leave. I swear I did it because I love you.”

“Iroh. Enough. We are done.” she responded as she grabbed her phone out to call an Uber.

_A look of confusion grew on his face as he watched Asami finish packing her things into her suitcase._

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“I mean I said we are done didn’t I?” she answered in an agitated tone of voice. 

_His mood quickly changed from trying to get the heiress to forgive him to straight up annoyance and anger._

“The only reason why I did it was because she was standing in the way of our loving relationship.” he said as he paced back and forth. 

“So you think me sitting here all depressed about her forever was going to help our relationship?” She questioned his poor choice of actions.

“You’re the one who always puts her before me no matter what. I bet you’re just going to go run back into her arms. Might as well just go fuck her at this point.” 

_Asami slapped Iroh in the face before he could say anything else._

“To think I would ever date someone like you.” She scowled as she grabbed her bag and luggage and headed out the front door and to the Uber that was waiting for her at the gate of the house.

If Asami hadn’t promised Mako that she wouldn’t bring it up to Korra until they were back at school, she probably would have flown to the South Pole to apologize.

So she made a call and booked her company plane to come pick her up and bring her back to Republic City.

* * *

It was the last full day at the South Pole for the Krew, which was a bittersweet moment. The Krew was happy to be going back to nice warmer weather, while also sad at the same time because they would be parting ways with Senna, Tonraq, and Ty Lee.

Nevertheless they didn’t let their sadness ruin their day with Ty Lee that they had planned.

Breakfast was usual, Senna prepared the food while everyone did their part in helping set the table. Tonraq sat at the head of the table with his newspaper and coffee. 

“What are your plans for today?” Senna asked as she watched the four hungry college students dig into the soup dumplings and congee she had prepared. 

“We’re trying to hook Mako up with Ty Lee.” Korra responded.

_Mako instantly choked on his food when he heard those words come out of Korra’s mouth. He quickly drank his water to get himself to stop coughing._

Tonraq laughed at the boy. “If she saw how bad you were at charades. She would go running for the mountains.” 

_Everyone laughed as Mako was trying to cover his face in embarrassment._

After breakfast, they headed out to go get Ty Lee from her house that was about twenty minutes away. Opal sat in the back seat with Mako because they wanted Ty Lee next to Mako. 

The car ride was spent hyping Mako up to boost his confidence. 

“You got this bro! Just go in there and sweep her off her feet with a kiss.” Bolin suggested. “That’ll really win her heart.”

“Or make her slap you in the face.” Opal chimed in and started laughing. “Don’t do that. Korra, Bolin, and I will ditch you guys at the amusement park to give you some alone time.” 

_Bolin disagreed with the ide_ a.

“He’s going to faint if we go along with your plan.” He argued back, which sparked an argument between the two. 

“Enough!” Mako stooped the two from bickering. “This is why I’m single.” 

_The three laughed at his statement._

“What‘s so funny guys?” He questioned. 

“Mako. You’re single because you’re a tree in the ground. Stern, stubborn, and hard to talk to. Loosen up a little.” 

_Mako couldn’t argue back because he knew she was right._

_Little did the Krew know that Ty Lee did in fact think Mako was cute and sweet. Korra had a conversation with her about it over text after the night they went out drinking._

“Just breathe. I’m sure she’ll love you.” Korra said with confidence, trying to comfort the poor boy as she pulled into Ty Lee’s driveway. 

When Ty Lee came out she was wearing a cute beanie with matching gloves, winter boots, her puffy winter jacket. 

She offered to sit in the middle seat because she was the smallest between the three. However, Mako insisted that it was okay and that he didn’t mind sitting in the middle (which made Korra smirk because she knew how much he hated it). 

The car ride to the amusement park was about an hour long (due to traffic). They spent their time singing songs that Korra had from her playlist and talking about how Ty Lee needed to come visit Republic City. 

“I can’t believe you’ve never been!” Mako responded in shock after the girl confessed to never going. 

“I want to go! I just never had a good enough reason to or the time to.”

“Well you need to come visit now! Korra and I can show you around the city.” Opal said. 

_Mako tried his hardest to be smooth about asking the girl out on a date._

“I’ll even treat you out to food if you come. Plus you can stay with us in our suite.” 

_Ty Lee’s eyes lit up and she started to blush._

“That is quite an enticing offer. But when would I even come? You guys won’t be at the suite during breaks.”

_Luckily for Ty Lee, Korra wasn’t going home for spring break, she actually planned to stay in the city to relax and catch up on some work. All the traveling back and forth was starting to tire her out._

“Come spring break, I’ll be there.” Korra insisted, knowing Ty Lee wouldn’t turn the offer down. 

“Hmm. I’ll take you up on that offer.” She smiled as everyone was bouncing up and down in joy.

* * *

**_Amusement Park_ **

When they pulled up to the parking lot at the amusement park they saw a big sign.

**_Avatar World_ **

We’re here! Korra said as she pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. 

Everyone got out of the car and stretched their legs. 

“Finally!” Bolin shrieked loudly (he’s the biggest fan of rollercoasters). 

They head to the entrance of the park to go buy their tickets. 

“I got this.” Ty Lee insisted as she wanted to pay for everyone. 

“What? No. That’s so expensive!” Everyone argued back.

“It’s my treat. You guys did travel all the way here.” 

_Korra tried to fight back but eventually failed due to Ty Lee snatching her wallet from her hand and not giving it back until she paid._

Everyone thanked Ty Lee and headed towards the security check before entering the park. It was nice and quick since they only scanned to see what was inside bags. 

Their first stop was the bumper cars, since everyone knew Korra was terrified of roller coasters. They would start off small and build their way up. 

By the time they started getting to the bigger roller coasters, Korra started sitting out. 

“You sure you don’t want to come?” Ty Lee asked. 

_Korra stared at the roller coaster with its big drop._

“I’m good. You guys have fun.” She responded as she sipped on a drink she got at a concession stand. “I’ll be down here waiting with your bags.”

The four of them left the girl and headed towards the biggest ride at the amusement park, Roku’s Revenge. 

Roku’s Revenge has a four hundred feet drop, which was terrifying. Before they got on, they saw a warning sign. It warned people with health conditions not to get on the ride. 

“Not going to lie, I’m kind of terrified.” Ty Lee said as she almost chickened out of the ride. 

_Mako grabbed her hand and assured her that everything was going to be alright._

When they got to the front of the line, they split into two groups since it was two people per row. Mako and Ty Lee paired up and Bolin and Opal were together. 

The ride itself was as scary as everyone thought it would be. The beginning portion climbing to the highest point made Ty Lee instantly regret going on. When she looked down, the people standing on the ground looked like ants. 

The drop felt like sitting in a crashing plane plummeting into the ocean. Mako tried to hold in his screams to look more manly, but he wanted to cry internally. 

Bolin and Opal screamed and laughed at each other the entire time, while Ty Lee almost lost her voice from all the screaming she had done. 

By the time the ride was over, Mako was deaf in his left ear and Ty Lee let go of the tight grasp she had on Mako’s arm. 

When they got off of the ride they saw Korra sitting all alone on a bench staring at her phone. 

Opal sighed. “We really need to get her a girlfriend.”

_Everyone nodded their head in agreement as they walked towards the girl._

“How was the ride guys?” She asked as she put her phone back into her pocket. 

“Your friends are too intense for me.” Ty Lee responded as she almost fainted from the rollercoaster. 

The rest of the time spent at the park was playing the carnival style games to win prizes (which was Korra’s favorite). 

Korra laughed as Mako was having a difficult time trying to win a prize for Ty Lee. It reminded her of the time that she had to drag him away from a game after his numerous attempts to win her a plushie. 

Eventually Opal, Bolin and Korra “had to go to the bathroom”, leaving the two lovebirds behind. 

When they couldn’t see the two anymore they went to the hot chocolate stand, bought hot chocolate, and found a nice place to sit. 

“I wonder how Mako’s doing.” His brother thought. 

Korra smirked. “Don’t worry, Ty Lee likes him.”

_Opal and Bolin stared at each other in confusion._

“How do you know?”

“Because she told me when I asked her after the night we went drinking.”

_Opal and Bolin were shocked. First because Korra didn’t say anything and two because someone actually likes the stern stiff friend of theirs._

“Why didn’t you tell us!?” Opal questioned the girl. 

Korra laughed. “Because watching you guys help Mako freak out over a girl was funny.”

Bolin slapped his forehead as the three got up to head back to the other two. 

When they walked back, they found the two sitting and sharing an ice cream. 

“Wow they are so cute!” Opal raved. “Let’s just give them more alone time.” 

“Or we can stalk them from a distance to figure out what they are talking about.” Korra responded. 

“I like her idea better!” Bolin said as the two headed for a bush that was nearby. 

_Opal sighed as she followed quietly._

Luckily for the three, there were a lot of people around, to make it easier to not be spotted. 

As they sat in the bush they listened in on the conversation, which was mostly Ty Lee asking Mako questions. 

“So how’d you end up in Republic City?”

Mako sighed as he prepared himself to tell the long story. 

“My parents immigrated to Republic City after leaving Ba Sing Se.”

_Ty Lee noticed how Mako’s mood changed when he started talking about his parents._

“Are they not around anymore?” 

“They were killed in a car accident when my brother and I were little.” 

_Ty Lee instantly grabbed Mako’s hand and comforted him._

“I’m so sorry.”

_Mako smiled at the kind gesture and continued his story._

“My brother and I lived on the streets for a long time before we were taken in by a local gym owner who offered us a place to live in the gym attic. We’ve been living there since.” 

“That must’ve been really hard on you.” Ty Lee responded to the story. 

“It was just a lot of growing up to do in such a short period of time. But I’m just glad Bolin and I got through it and we stayed out of trouble.”

_Ty Lee smiled as she leaned in and rested her head on Mako’s shoulder._

“I’m so glad I met you.” She said. 

In that moment Mako’s smile was the biggest anyone had ever seen. 

“So what about you? Why the South Pole?” He asked to continue the conversation. 

“Well. To start, I was born here.”

_Mako sat silently and he listened to the girl._

“I always wanted to leave and go to Republic City, but my parents never let me because they wanted me to be nearby.”

_Mako frowned as she continued talking._

“I actually wanted to go to RCU to study to become a medical illustrator.”

“You draw?” Mako asked, not knowing that Ty Lee was super artistic. 

“Mhm.” She replied as she took out her phone to show the boy some pictures of her work. 

“Wow.” He was stunned. “These are amazing. You are so talented!”

She blushed. “Thanks.” As she put her phone back into her pocket. 

“Since you didn’t go to RCU, what school do you go to?”

“SPU (South Pole University), a college nearby my house.”

“Let me guess you’re not studying anything art related then?”

“Parents wouldn’t let me.” She frowned. “I’m studying business to make them happy.” 

“That blows. They really are depriving you of your potential.” 

“Yea.” she frowned. 

_Ty Lee didn’t want to talk about her education anymore, so she switched the topic._

“Yea haha. So how did you and Korra become friends?” 

_At first Mako hesitated to answer but then he just decided to be truthful._

We met freshman year and dated for about a semester. 

_Ty Lee almost fell off the bench._

“Korra’s into guys!?” She looked puzzled. “I always thought she was only into girls.”

 _Mako laughed._ “Well I guess you can say I turned her gay because I’m the last guy.”

Ty Lee laughed as she was still mind blown. She picked up her phone to call Korra to see where she was.

To her surprise she heard Korra’s ringtone ringing in the bush nearby.

“What are you guys doing?” Mako questioned the three as they walked over to the bush. 

“Uh… nice views from here.” Bolin answered back as he watched his brother roll his eyes. 

After getting caught, Opal suggested that they should leave the park to get dinner now because it was getting late. She grabbed her phone out and yelped for a restaurant. 

“What food do you guys want?”

“Surprise us.” Bolin responded. The whole group was indecisive anyways. 

“Let’s go to Haidilao.”

_Korra almost fainted when she heard the name._

“THEY OPENED ONE HERE?!” She jumped up and down. 

Ty Lee couldn’t help but laugh at the girl. “Yea it’s actually ten minutes away from my house.”

_Before Ty Lee could even get the opinions on what the other three thought, Korra had already Googled Mapped the place and charged to the car._

“Someone’s eager.” Opal responded, as she gave up trying to catch up. 

_Since Korra was so far ahead, Mako thought it would be a perfect opportunity to tell the Krew about his conversation with Asami._

“Listen guys. I need to say this before we catch up to Korra.”

_Everyone stared at Mako as they kept walking towards the car._

“I asked Asami this morning.”

Opal and Bolin bombarded Mako with questions, while Ty Lee remained confused about the situation. 

“Oh my god. What did she say?” Opal responded as she moved closer to Mako. “Did she know about the text? Why did she ignore it? Do you think she doesn’t want to be friends with Korra anymore? Is she ok?”

“Slow down there.” He answered. “She told me she didn’t know what text I was talking about.”

Bolin chimed in with his thoughts. “I said it from the start, I think Iroh has something to do with it.”

_Ty Lee started to pick up that they were talking about Asami’s friendship with Korra now._

“Do you think she’s going to break up with Iroh?” 

“I don’t know. She told me she was going to comfort him about it and hear his side first.”

Opal sighed. “Knowing Iroh, he probably will bullshit his way out of it.”

“I doubt this one. You know how Asami gets when Korra is involved in it.” 

Ty Lee finally spoke. “Are you guys sure this girl is straight? She questioned. “She’s giving me big gay vibes when it comes to how much Korra means to her.”

The three stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders. 

“I don’t know. I get the vibes too, but she claims she’s straight. So we can’t do anything about it.” Bolin answered back.

“When are you going to tell Korra that you told her?” Opal asked. 

“Should I do it tonight or tomorrow?” He questioned the three. “Either way I made Asami promise she wasn’t going to say anything to Korra before we come back from break. 

“Well, if you do it tonight, do it during hot pot so you know she’s going to be in a good mood.” 

Before they could even continue thinking about the game plan of telling her, they heard the blue-eyed girl scream.

“HURRY UP SLOW POKES! Or else I’m leaving without you guys!” She said as she got in the car and started it.

They rushed to the car because they knew that Korra would actually leave them stranded if there was food involved.

* * *

**_Haidilao Hot Pot_ **

Korra almost fainted when she pulled into the Haidilao parking lot. If there was one thing that Korra could eat for the rest of her life, it would be Haidilao.

When they were seated Korra ordered nearly the entire menu with a spicy broth and tomato broth.

“Are you sure you can eat this all Korra?” Opal looked in concern when she saw the food piled up to the point where they had to get a cart to stack more food on top.

Ty Lee laughed. “Trust me. I’ve seen her devour all this food by herself the first time we got it together.”

_As Korra was enjoying her food in her nice dipping sauce that she had made from the sauce bar, she noticed how everyone was so awkward._

“What?” Is there something on my face?” She asked as she continued eating her food at a slower pace. 

“No! It’s just that…” Bolin started talking, giving eye gestures for Mako to chim in and give her the news about Asami. 

_Mako coughed to clear his throat._

“Korra. I just wanted to tell you that.” 

_Then he paused._

“Huh? Tell me what?” She questioned, as she put her chopsticks and bowl down. 

_In that moment Mako chickened out and decided not to say anything. He didn’t want to take the chance of her getting mad at him on their last night in the South Pole._

“Mako? What did you want to tell me?” She continued to question the boy. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m so happy that…” 

_Then he quickly glanced over at Ty Lee and thought of what to say._

“You introduced us to Ty Lee.” he smiled, even though he knew that Bolin and Opal were glaring at him. 

_Ty Lee went along with it by kissing Mako on the cheek._

“Yea Korra. Thanks for finding me a man!”

_Mako nearly fainted from his seat, while Korra continued eating._

“You guys are so weird.” She responded back. It was a weird thought seeing her ex boyfriend dating her close friend.

The rest of the dinner wasn’t eventful at all, other than when Bolin chugged a whole two glasses of water down because the spicy broth was too much for him to handle. 

At the end of the dinner, Korra paid for the bill and they headed back towards Ty Lee’s house. 

The car ride itself wasn’t too long since she lived nearby. 

When they pulled into her driveway, everyone got out of the car. 

Opal and Bolin hugged the girl goodbye and made her promise to come visit Republic City. 

“You better come!” 

“I promise I will visit during spring break.” She responded, giving the two one last hug. 

Korra wrapped her arm around Ty Lee’s shoulders and brought her in. 

“You better FaceTime and text me more.” Then she stared at Mako. “And you better give me updates on you and Mako.”

Ty Lee laughed. “Of course. What would I do without you.” 

Korra laughed. “I don’t know how you live without me either.” 

Ty Lee playfully pushed Korra as she walked over to Mako to say her byes. 

The other three knew to give them some space so they got back into the car. 

“Bye Ty Lee!” The three said for the last time as they closed their car doors. 

Mako walked Ty Lee to her front door as they said their goodbyes. 

“Are we going to do this?” He asked. 

“Do what?” She asked back, knowing he was referring to their relationship (but she just wanted to hear him say it).

“Me and you.” He answered pointing at her and then himself. 

_Ty Lee didn’t say anything, instead she leaned up into Mako, got on her tip toes and kissed him._

“Did that answer your question?” She asked as she watched the boy motionless in awe. 

_He couldn’t form proper sentences after that._

“You. Kiss. Just. Me.” He said. 

_Ty Lee laughed and kissed him again, this time with more passion._

_Mako kissed her back this time after being less shocked than from the first kiss._

When the kiss finally ended she asked him one last question.“Call me everyday ok?” 

_He nodded his head as he watched her wave goodbye to him and go into her house._

When he got back to the car everyone pretended like they weren’t watching everything that just went down. 

“So…” Korra asked. 

“We’re a thing” He said as he gushed over the thought of the girl. 

_The car went crazy._

“CONGRATS BRO!” Bolin shouted as the two girls smiled and patted Mako on the back.

* * *

When they got back home, it was almost midnight. Korra was surprised to see lights on in her house when she pulled into the driveway (Senna and Tonraq were early sleepers).

 _‘Why are they still up?’_ She thought to herself as she put her car in park. 

After their long day out, the four of them were exhausted and wanted to shower then go to bed.

When they walked into the house they saw Senna, Tonraq, and someone with their back turned to them sitting in the living room. 

“Asami!?” Korra quickly yelled in confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ^_^


	13. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice short chapter :D 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy~

After hours of traveling, the tired heiress got up from her seat to greet the Krew, who were standing in shock. Before Korra could say another word, Asami hugged her. 

“I missed you.” She whispered as she continued to hug Korra in the tight embrace, causing the girl to melt in her arms. 

Mako shook his head at her with annoyance on his face as she mouthed “I’m sorry” to the boy with an apologetic look. 

Since it was way past Senna and Tonraq’s usual bedtime, they said their goodnights to the kids as they went to their room.

The room fell silent as everyone just stared at the heiress. Opal was the first to break the ice.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

_Asami looked at the four who just stared at her in confusion and took a deep breath._

“I broke up with Iroh and I really didn’t want to be alone.” she answered, hoping she would get some sympathy from her friends.

Korra was shocked about the break up, but what made her more shocked was how the other three weren’t surprised the same way she was. 

_‘Didn’t she just go on vacation with the guy? What the fuck is going on?’_ She thought to herself. 

Opal went over and quickly hugged and comforted Asami. While Mako and Bolin stood there awkwardly, wondering if it was appropriate to ask her what had happened.

Eventually Mako blurted out the question to the heiress.

“So what happened?”

_The heiress didn’t show a single sign of sadness or a tear over the break up._

“I wasn’t happy and I felt alone even when I was with him. I thought maybe this trip with him would fix it, but it made me feel even more alone.”

_Mako knew that what she said was part of the reason, but he also knew that she was hiding the fact that she knew that he probably tampered with her text messages._

Korra finally reacted to the situation and spoke. “I’m just glad that dipshit is out of your life now.” 

Asami just laughed as the five of them came together in a group hug. 

“Who needs him anyways?” she said as everyone headed up the stairs to go get ready for bed.

The two brothers said their goodnights as they headed to their room.

The girls quickly noticed that there wasn’t enough space for all three of them on the bed.

“Wow you got a new bed!” Asami first said as she walked into Korra’s room.

“Yea my parents got it for me when they redid the house.” 

_Asami grabbed her bag and headed towards the door._

“I’ll sleep on the couch since there isn’t enough room for me.”

_Korra quickly stopped her in her tracks and grabbed the bag._

“You’re crazy. I’ll go sleep on the couch, you’re the guest after all.” she insisted as she grabbed an extra blanket and a pillow from her closet. 

_They argued back and forth until Opal finally couldn’t take it anymore._

“Oh my god! I’ll take the couch! Both of you shut up and take the bed.”

_The two stopped arguing as they watched the girl yank the extra pillow and blanket from Korra’s hands._

Before Korra and Asami could argue back, Opal swiftly left the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Someone’s in a cranky mood.” Asami laughed as she tried to lighten up a bit. 

_At first they sat in silence on the bed until Asami finally said something._

“Korra. Listen. I should have known Iroh was not the one for me.” She started as Korra just listened. 

“I know about the text you sent me.” Asami continued as Korra’s eyes grew wide. 

“What? How?!” She questioned the heiress. 

“Let’s just say I heard it from someone.” 

_‘Opal! I’m going to kill her.’_

Asami started to tear up. “Korra… I’m sorry for never replying to you.” 

_Korra was confused on why she was being so apologetic._

“Asami. You didn’t even know about the text. How could I be mad at you?” She asked. 

“I should’ve tried to reach out to you.”

_The memory of a drunk Asami came into Korra’s mind, causing her to laugh at the heiress._

“I mean you kind of did. Remember?” 

_Asami sat there in confusion wanting Korra to elaborate._

“You told me you missed us when you were drunk and throwing up.” Korra continued laughing.

Embarrassment grew on Asami’s face. “I mean I guess. But that doesn’t count. We still weren’t on close friend terms after that.”

_Korra tried to comfort the girl by hugging her and telling her that it was ok._

“True, but we are good now.”

_The heiress looked into Korra’s eyes._

“We are?” She asked. 

“Sami, you flew all the way to the South Pole to stay for less than 24 hours just to apologize to me.”

“So?” 

“So, no one would do that for me other than you.” Korra smirked as she pinched the girl's cheek.

_Asami smiled widely, she had missed the bond her and Korra shared._

“So… Iroh.” Korra said slowly, trying to ease the topic into the conversation. 

Asami just sighed and rolled her eyes. “I confronted him about the text this morning and then he admitted to going into my phone and deleting it before I could see it.” 

_‘That bastard.’_ Korra thought to herself. 

“I’m just glad it’s over.” The heiress continued. “I was so sick and tired of him.”

Korra looked confused. “Why didn’t you break up with him earlier? Before going on vacation with him.”

“Because. I felt like I was so alone and he was the only one there for me.”

_Those words hurt Korra. But she knew she had no right to say any since she ignored Asami through such troubled times._

Korra started to tear up, which was rare because she rarely cried. “I’m so sorry for ignoring you for so long. If I had known I would’ve never left your side. 

_The heiress wiped the tears from Korra’s eyes._

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s not fair for me to force you to be with me 24/7. I know how you said you need time to get rid of your feelings for me.”

“I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere anymore.” Korra stated as she wrapped her arms around Asami. 

“Promise?” The heiress asked for reassurance. 

“Promise.”

“I just should have known, he was such an asshole.” The heiress sighed. 

Korra smirked. “I know.”

“I just wish I saw it earlier.”

“All that matters is that you’re not with someone like that anymore. You deserve to be with someone who loves you for you and wouldn’t change a thing.”

The two embraced in a long tight hug before Asami started catching Korra up on the drama she faced while at Ember Island. 

“Iroh’s mother terrifies me.” She started off. “She threatened to destroy my father’s company if I hurt her son.”

Korra looked deep into Asami’s green eyes. “What happened? Did she hurt you?”

“Not physically, but mentally she destroyed me. I can see why Iroh and his mother aren’t so close. She’s like a military mom.” 

Korra listened closely as the heiress continued.

“She said if I were to hurt her son, she would destroy Future Industries.” 

“What does that even mean though? How would she destroy it?” Korra questioned as she continued to comfort the girl who was starting to have a panic attack. 

“I don’t know. But knowing how powerful the lady is, she probably has something or she’ll start something.”

“Do you think Iroh told her yet?” 

“I don’t know. Probably not. They aren’t the closest.”

Korra grabbed Asami’s hand. “You’ll get through this, you’ve got me now.”

“I’m just scared Korra.”

Korra moved closer and wrapped her arm around Asami. “I know, but let’s get some rest and go from there.” It was already 1:30 in the morning. 

Asami went to get changed first, while Korra quickly showered and got ready for bed. When the heiress changed and finished wiping off her makeup, she brushed her teeth and climbed into bed with Korra. 

The heiress laid right next to Korra awkwardly and tried her hardest to sleep, but failed miserably. The thoughts of Iroh and his mother crashed into her mind, causing her to worry too much to sleep. 

The girl just laid there and rolled around hoping it would go away. 

Korra, knowing that the heiress was having sleeping problems, pulled her close and let her lay on top of her chest.

“Better?” She mumbled since she was beyond tired.

_The warmth that radiated off of Korra’s body always helped Asami sleep._

Asami wrapped her arm around Korra’s body and got comfy. “Better.” As she dozed off into sleep.

* * *

The next day, the Krew had an early flight back to Republic City, since it was the cheapest option.

However, Asami insisted they flew back with her in the private jet she had taken to get to the South Pole. 

“You guys are being ridiculous. Let’s just sleep in, spend the day here and fly back after dinner.” She argued. 

The four were hesitant at first, since they had class the following day. 

She continued. “You guys need to let loose for once. Missing a day of class won’t kill you.” 

Opal laughed. “Says the girl who dies in the library at least five days out of the week.” 

_The other three joined in laughing as Asami just pouted._

“Hey! I had a lot of work to catch up on.” She argued. “Can we just stay the day! I want to get seaweed noodles too!” 

It was rare to see the heiress not care about school for once. She was definitely going through post break up symptoms, trying to distract herself with anything possible. 

_Korra got up to stand next to Asami._

“I mean if we don’t have to fly coach, I’m down to stay for the day if everyone else is.” She winked at the heiress, letting her know to go along with what she was saying. 

_Flying coach class didn’t actually bother the girl since she was so used to traveling back and forth from Republic City to the South Pole. But she knew how much Bolin and Opal hated flying long distance._

Asami pinched Korra’s cheeks. “And that’s why you’re my favorite.” 

Mako, Opal, and Bolin just stared at each other in confusion with the question ‘were the two a thing now?’ written all over their face. 

Before they could even ask, Asami tried to convince them to just fly back later in the day.

“Who would want to be squished together in a tiny seat for hours when we could fly my jet that is spacious and packed with champagne and refreshments.” 

The three looked at each other and then back at the two girls. “Fineee.” 

The two girls smirked and high-fived each other as everyone went to go get ready for the day.

“What’s taking them so long?” Mako rolled his eyes at his brother and Korra as they waited patiently in the living room for the other two girls to get ready.

Opal and Asami were catching up while getting ready. 

“So… what happened with Iroh?”

Asami just sighed as she explained the story. “First I know you knew about the text Korra drunk sent me.”

Opal instantly started to apologize. “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you. I-”

_Before she could finish, Asami cut her off._

“Op. It’s fine. I don’t blame you, if Korra told me not to tell you something, I probably would listen too.” 

Opal rolled her eyes at the statement. “Trust me I know.” She giggled. 

“Anyways.” The heiress continued. “Then I confronted him about it.”

“And?”

“And then he went all defensive mode saying that he only did it to strengthen our relationship. He said that Korra was a roadblock and the reason why we drifted apart basically.”

_The girl sat there to soak in all the information that she was hearing._

“Then at the end when I slapped him in the face because he told me I should just go-” the heiress paused as she thought back to the words that he said, causing her blood pressure to rise. 

“You ok?” Opal looked with concern. 

“Yea sorry. He said that ‘I might as well go fuck Korra at this point.’”

_At that moment, Opal had no idea what to say back. She obviously wanted Asami to come to terms with the fact that she might have feelings for Korra. But at the same time, she didn’t want to push it._

“Wow what an asshole.”

The heiress sighed in relief knowing that her friend didn’t think he had a point. “I know right! Korra and I? We are just friends.” She laughed nervously. 

_Opal went along with it as the two finished getting ready._

When they finally finished and headed down the stairs, they saw Bolin and Korra playing Mario Kart, while Mako was on his phone. 

“It’s about time you two finished getting ready.” Mako said as the other two finished up their round. 

“What are we doing today?” The heiress questioned. 

“I don’t know. But I invited Ty Lee.” 

“Ty Lee?”

Korra took out her phone to show her a picture of Ty. 

“Remember the girl I was best friends with in the North Pole?” 

_The heiress nodded her head._

“Well she’s dating Mako now.” 

“Woah really?” 

“Yea. Who would’ve thought that our little Mako would finally find someone.” Korra answered back as she pinched Mako’s cheek.

The impatient brother rolled his eyes as he continued to text his girlfriend. 

“She said we should do Simply Seaweed for lunch, then head over to the arcade for some friendly competition.” 

The four agreed to the plans and finally headed out.

* * *

Ty Lee decided to meet them there since their car was now full with the extra person.

When they arrived, they saw the girl standing and waiting by the front entrance. 

As they got out, she walked over to the car. 

“You guys are always late.” She sighed as she went straight to Mako to kiss him on the cheek.

Korra stuck her tongue out and did a vomiting motion at the couple, causing the others to laugh. 

She ended up getting slapped in the arm (playfully) by Ty Lee.

“Hey! That hurt.” She rubbed her arm.

“It’s what you get.” She laughed as she then proceeded to greet Asami. 

“You must be Asami. I heard so much about you from Korra.” 

Asami looked over at Korra. “You have?”

Korra’s eyes widened as she nudged her friend to shut up. 

“Tons.” She giggled as she stuck out her hand. “I’m Ty Lee by the way.”

The heiress smiled and shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

When they headed into the restaurant, Korra and Asami walked behind the rest of the group. 

“You talk about me?” The heiress whispered.

“Only good things.” Korra muttered as they all sat down. 

The lunch itself was quite eventful. The heiress was happily shoving her face with seaweed noodles as she listened to Ty talk about funny stories about Korra. 

“Oh my god. When we were abroad, Korra had the biggest crush on this girl named Mai. They went to a live music bar together and Korra was so nervous to the point where she drank five bottles of soju and four shots of vodka. Then she started non stop singing with her terrible singing voice. I think later that night she threw up and fell into the bathtub at her apartment.” 

Korra just covered her face in embarrassment and prayed she would shut up.

“Sounds like Korra.” Asami giggled. 

Korra added, “I had such a bad headache the next day. I’m pretty sure I had a concussion. I still can’t believe Mai still talked to me after that.”

Mai laughed “It was definitely the singing that kept her around.” 

_Everyone at the table started to laugh_.

“Hey! What’s wrong with my singing voice?” 

_Ty Lee pulled up a video of Korra during a drunk karaoke session they had for everyone to listen to watch._

Korra grabbed the phone and turned off the video “Ok that’s enough! I get it.” She pouted as everyone continued to laugh.

By the end of the meal, Asami paid for everyone. 

“It’s my treat. I insist.” She said as everyone tried to fight her to pay.

Since they had two cars, Mako went with Ty Lee to have some alone time, while Opal and Bolin stayed in Korra’s car with Asami and her. 

“What did you think they’re talking about?” Bolin asked, referring to Mako and Ty Lee. 

Korra laughed. “Knowing Mako, he’s probably telling her about the weather.” 

When they pulled into the parking lot of Agni Kai Arcade, they could barely find a parking spot. The place was packed. 

Korra ended up driving to the front entrance to drop everyone off as she went to go find parking.

Opal and Bolin got out of the car while Asami insisted she’d keep Korra company.

“We’ll be waiting inside.” Bolin said as he shivered standing in the cold. 

Korra continued driving around looking for a spot while Asami sang along to the song that was playing. 

_You really know how to make me cry when you give me those ocean eyes._

_I’m scared. I’ve never fallen from quite this high, falling into your ocean eyes. Those ocean eyes._

When they eventually found a spot, Korra snagged it before the car behind her could. 

“Ready?” She asked the heiress. 

“To kick butt in the arcade games? Hell yea.”

The walk over was quick, since they were able to get a close spot. Mako and Ty Lee lucked out and got there the second a car left. 

“Just my luck.” Korra shook her head as the two pairs walked in together. 

Bolin and Opal were standing on the line already to purchase a card to load money on. Korra and Ty Lee had their cards (it was a popular spot to hang out in during their teenage years). 

When everyone was ready with their loaded cards, they split up into pairs.

“Ok. Two hours to get the most tickets wins. You can’t reload your card.” Korra said as she watched the two groups run related their games. 

Bolin and Opal shook their heads to the rules and ran to the stacking game. 

Mako and Ty Lee went to the skee ball machines, while Korra and Asami stood to see what games they should play.

“What should we play?” The heiress asked. 

_Korra grabbed Asami’s arm and dragged her to the piano tiles game._

“Does this one give a lot of tickets?” 

“No, but it’s the only game I feel like I have a chance of beating you at.”

The heiress laughed. “Alright alright. Give me your best shot.”

They sat down and Korra swipes the card twice. 

When the game started Korra hyper focused and hit the keys as fast as she could with accuracy. 

She ended up with 132 tiles, beating the original number one spot of 127 tiles.

“I beat the high score!” She cheered happily until she saw the heiress’s side. 

“I did too.” Asami chuckled. She has gotten 166 tiles. 

“How did you-?” 

Asami smiled. “Ten years of piano lessons? But I don’t know if that would translate over to this game.”

_Korra rolled her eyes as the two headed to the basketball game._

“Let’s do this.” She said as the game started for the two. Korra made it to round three before being two points short. She ended with a score of 88.” 

_She looked over at Asami who had made it to round 4._

“What? HOW?!” She questioned. 

The heiress shot the ball and looked at Korra. “It’s all about trajectories.” 

_At that moment, she knew there was no way she could beat Asami at any game._

“Alright I admit defeat. Let’s go play skee ball.”

They spent a good chunk of time racking in tickets at the game, thanks to the heiress’s ability to get the ball to land in the 40 or 50 holes. 

When they started to run out of tickets, they used the last of their points at Speed of Light and Mario Kart, since they were confident in having the most tickets. 

As the two hours passed, everyone met up near the front of the arcade to brag about their tickets. 

“We got 18,943 tickets!” Bolin cheered as he high-fived Opal. 

Mako and Ty Lee laughed. “Better luck next time bro. We got 23,980 tickets.”

Bolin pouted as Opal tried to cheer him up. “It’s ok babe. We got it next time.”

The two pairs stared at Asami and Korra. “Well how’d you guys do? Ty Lee asked, being confident that Mako and her won. 

“Not even close-.” 

Before Mako and Ty Lee could high five each other, Korra finished her sentence.

“Not even close guys! We got 45,232 tickets!” 

Her and Asami laughed as she saw Mako and Ty Lee’s faces drop.

“How did you-?”

Korra looked at Asami. “Let’s just say someone got a lot of jackpots.” 

Asami smiled back as Korra wrapped her arm around her. 

“Let’s go redeem our tickets.” Bolin whined, being a sore loser. 

The five laughed as they headed to the prize area. 

Bolin picked out a cute little stuffed lemar for Opal, while Mako picked a medium stuffed turtle duck. 

“What do you want Sami?” Korra asked. 

“Oh. What about that?” She pointed at the big polar bear dog that looked like Naga.”

“That’s why I want it. You know I love Naga.” 

Korra called the worker over to help get the enormous stuffed animal off the top rack. 

“Here you go.” The worker said as Asami took the stuffed animal and squished it.

“Thank you.” They both said as they walked back to the group.

“Ready to go guys? We got a flight back home.” The heiress said as she continued to stroke the plushie in her hand.

Ty Lee said her goodbyes to the Krew and kissed Mako goodbye. 

“Have a safe flight guys! I’ll see you in Republic City during spring break.” 

The Krew waved goodbye as they parted ways to their car. 

“Don’t forget to text me!” She shouted, not knowing if it was directed towards Mako or Korra. 

The Krew drove home to see their things packed in the car already, thanks to the private driver Asami had hired. 

Senna, Tonraq, and Naga stood at the doorway as the kids went to go check to see if there was anything else they left behind.

Korra and Asami patted Naga as they waited for the brothers and Opal. 

“I’m going to miss you girl.” Korra said as she rubbed Naga’s stomach.

Asami yanked out a toy from her bag and threw it infront of Naga. 

“I almost forgot. This is for you Naga.” 

It was a toy where you could stuff treats in it for the dog to find.

Naga licked Asami’s hand as she grabbed the toy with her paws.

The other three finally come down the stairs and they say their farewells.

Opal started. “Thank you for hosting us at the last minute!”

Tonraq and Senna smiled. “Come again soon.” They said as they hugged her and the other two boys. 

Korra said bye to her parents as usual. Leaving Asami last.

She hugged Senna and Tonraq like they were her own parents.

“It’s great to see you guys again. Thank you for letting me just show up and stay.”

Senna hugged Asami tightly. “You’re always welcome in our home.”


	14. Returning to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while since I last updated. I'm super sorry! Hopefully, this chapter can make up for that :D As always, enjoy~

In the blink of an eye, the break was over. The Krew had flown back in the middle of the night and returned to their dorm room by two in the morning. Korra had an 8 AM class that she almost skipped, but then suddenly sprung out of bed realizing that there was going to be a pop quiz this week.

 _‘UGH why is my class so early.’_ she complained as she grunted out of her room and walked to the bathroom.

 _She noticed Asami standing outside in the sink area, getting ready, and turned around and almost bolted_ (force of habit from the past weeks).

“Korra?”

_Korra stopped in her steps and slowly turned around._

“Oh- Good morning.” She smiled awkwardly. _‘What is wrong with me.’_ she thought to herself.

“Are you ok?” the heiress asked as she walked closer to the girl, rubbing her shoulder. She felt her feelings develop for Korra and 

_Korra noticed Asami’s face getting closer and closer to her. The look of concern grew when the two stood in silence._

“I’m good. Just a bit tired. I was going to skip class but then I realized that I might have a quiz.” Korra smiled, praying that the heiress wouldn’t notice that she was turning redder and redder. 

_Korra quickly backed away from Asami, creating a larger gap between the two of them. She awkwardly brushed her teeth while the heiress finished getting ready._

“I got to get to class. Good luck with your quiz!” the heiress smiled as she brushed her body onto Korra’s as she walked back into her room.

Korra stood there frozen staring at herself in the mirror. _‘What just happened…?’_ she thought as she reminisced about Asami’s lips just being centimeters away from her own.

She finished getting ready before rushing out towards class. Luckily she was in shape so the 15-minute walk to class turned into a quick five-minute run. Before walking into class she was stopped by Kuvira. 

“Woah there! Why are you sprinting? Where are you going?”

 _Korra took a deep breath and was panting. She hadn’t noticed that she was sprinting faster than usual. It was definitely her nervousness from Asami that made her heart pound._

“I got class!” she said while trying to catch her breath. 

“It’s only 7:50 why are you running like you’re late.” She said as she watched Korra quickly glance at her watch. 

“Shit. You’re right. I was just nervous to miss class.” Korra knew she was lying to Kuvira, but she just didn’t want to continue thinking about what had happened earlier that morning. 

_‘Why was Asami so close to her face? What was all the touching for?’_

Before Korra could even continue questioning the situation, Kuvira waved her arms in front of her face. 

“Korra? Are you ok?” She asked as she watched Korra snap out of her deep thought. 

Korra blinked quickly and came back to reality. “Sorry just thinking about something. All good.” 

Kuvira just looked confused, but let it go because it was normal for Korra to act weird in the morning. 

Korra looked at her watch again and then started to walk away. 

“I got to get to class! Lunch at noon?” She asked as she got further and further away. 

“See you at noon” Kuvira answered back in a louder tone of voice as she watched Korra run down the hallway. 

* * *

_Asami grabbed her purse and a cup of coffee off the kitchen counter as she headed out for class. The thought of having to sit next to Iroh made Asami worried. The wound from the breakup was still fresh and she didn’t know how he would act towards her._

_Before she could even get out of her dorm building, she saw Iroh waiting in the lobby with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand._

_She tried to sneak out of the building without him noticing, but to get to the exit, she would have to pass him._

_The heiress took a deep breath and started walking. Iroh was looking at his phone, but then glanced up when he heard a familiar footstep. He quickly got up and ran towards the heiress._

“Asami!” He shouts as he watches her speed walk past him. 

Iroh realized the heiress would not stop, so he bolted for the exit, blocking it so that the heiress would have no choice but to talk to him. 

Asami sighed in annoyance. “Yes, Iroh?” She asked as he tried to remain calm and not make a scene. 

“You really have nothing to say to me?” He asked with a bitter tone.

“If I did, don’t you think I would say something right now?” She replied back in an equally bitter tone. 

Iroh took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. He wanted Asami back, and he knew that fighting was going to do the opposite. 

“Look Asami. I’m sorry for everything. I shouldn’t have taken your phone and sent that text to Korra. I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

_He pouted his face hoping that it would sway the heiress’s decision to forgive him._

“Iroh. I’m done. We are done. I’m not changing my mind.” The heiress sighed. 

_The calm face that Iroh had quickly turned into rage._

“You never loved me.” He yelled as he watched the heiress walk away from him. 

Those words were enough to make Asami stop in her steps and turn to face the boy standing there in anger. 

“I might have not loved you at the end Iroh. But I did love you.” She said calmly and she pushed the door open. Leaving the building as fast as she could.

As the door was closing, the last words she heard come out of Iroh’s mouth was “You’re going to regret this. You don’t know what’s coming.”

 _‘Why can’t he just leave me alone.’_ She sighed and thought to herself as she walked to class. 

When Asami arrived at the classroom, it was empty. She looked at the clock and realized she had arrived earlier than usual. 

_‘8:25’_ she said to herself, realizing that she was over half an hour early. The heiress sat down in her seat and pulled out her laptop. She went through her emails while sipping on her coffee. One by one, she saw students coming into the classroom as she finished typing and replied to all the emails she had received from the last two days. 

By 9 AM, the teacher ran in at the last second, per usual, and started the lecture. To Asami’s surprise, Iroh’s seat was empty. 

* * *

_‘I can’t believe he’s skipping class.’_ She thought to herself as she opened her notebook.

Luckily Korra’s intuition was spot on. The second class started, the professor announced that there would be a pop quiz slapped a piece of paper in front of every student’s desk.

The loud moaning from each student was music to the professor’s ears. He had assigned a reading assignment during the break that probably not more than half of the class had done.

Luckily for Korra, the book that was to be read happened to be Asami’s favorite play. Romeo and Juliet.

The quiz itself was not hard, it was just basic questions about the significant meaning behind the play. 

Although the two were so close, they had one thing that was the opposite. Korra hated reading, but Asami loved it. Going back to the late-night sleepovers they had, Korra remembered listening to Asami read the play to her while she pretended to be asleep. Listening to the heiress read was something Korra always loved to do. But she would never let the heiress know that she wasn’t actually asleep because if Asami knew Korra had heard all the different reading voices she had, she would probably die of embarrassment. 

At the end of the quiz, the professor left a question asking for the student’s opinion of the play. Korra jotted down a few bullet points of thoughts that she had. 

  * The book was a tragedy about two young star-crossed lovers whose life ended in death because of a family feud.
  * Love makes you do dumb things, clearly because they killed themselves. 
  * It was crazy to think that all of this happened within a week's worth of time. 
  * Also, she was like what 13 years old? Like Jesus. 
  * A favorite quote from the book: “A glooming peace this morning with it beings, the sun for sorrow will not show his head. Go hence to have more talk of these sad things, some shall be pardoned, and some punished.”



Korra handed in her paper and sat back down. To her surprise, she was the first one done in the class. Her professor graded the paper intensely while the other students were finishing up their quiz.

When the class ended, she got out of her seat and threw the straps on her backpack onto her shoulders. She headed out towards the dining hall when she overheard two girls gossiping in the hallway. 

Usually, Korra doesn’t bother to listen to drama, but when she heard Asami’s name in it, she had to know what they were talking about. 

“Did you hear about Asami cheating on Iroh?” Desna said as her other friend looked in shock.

“Really? How could anyone cheat on such a hot guy? That’s impossible.” Eska replied. 

“Apparently she’s a lesbian and she’s dating Korra.” 

The two stood in shock as they grabbed their phones out to spread the news to their friends. 

Overhearing this, Korra grew confused. _‘What the hell are these two talking about?’_

She stood and continued to listen for a little while longer. 

“Good thing Iroh got out while he could. I knew Sato was a whore.” 

The two girls started laughing. 

“Now that he’s single. I can finally shoot my shot.” Eska daydreamed as the other twin just laughed. 

“As if he would ever date you.” 

“Well, at least I’m not a lesbian. Like could you imagine having it all and then giving it up for a loser like Korra? I wonder how Korra got her to switch teams.” The two continued to laugh.

The anger started to build in Korra’s body. She walked closer to the two girls who were too busy. 

“Loser huh?” Korra responded as she clenched her fists. 

The two girls didn’t even think for a second, the sight of Korra boiling in anger with her fists ready to swing at them, caused them to run for their lives. 

_‘Serves them right.’_ She thought as she tried to calm herself down. Being called a loser wasn’t what threw Korra over the edge, it was hearing them call Asami a whore. 

_‘How could anyone say anything mean about her? She’s so nice!’_ Korra continued to think to herself as she headed for the dining hall. 

* * *

After class, Asami headed straight out the door. She was exhausted from traveling so much and the intense conversation she had with Iroh. 

_When walking back to the suite, she saw people pointing and looking at her._

_‘What the hell is going on?’_

Before she could even make it into the suite, she noticed how the door was vandalized.

**Cheater. Whore. Dirty Lesbian. Loser.**

Was written all over the door in red lipstick. Followed by a picture of Asami photoshopped into a garbage can. 

_Before the heiress could even gather her thoughts, she just broke down into tears._

Luckily for the heiress, Opal had to run back to the suite because she forgot her graphing calculator for class. 

_The green-eyed girl rushed back to the site of the heiress crying in front of the door._

“Oh my god, who did this!?” She questioned in anger as she ripped the picture down and opened the door to grab cleaning wipes to wipe away the lipstick. 

_Asami just stood there in silence, wiping away the tears and smudged makeup from her face._

“Well whoever did it, is a bitch.” Opal said in reassurance that the things written about the heiress were not true.

The heiress wiped away her tears while Opal wrapped her arm around. “Besides, they’re probably just jealous because they are going to die alone.” 

The heiress sniffled. “You really think so?”

Opal opened the door to let the two in. “Anyone this rude doesn’t deserve love.” 

When Asami was finally able to collect her emotions, Opal came out with cups of hot chocolate and snacks for the two. 

“Thanks, Op.” the heiress said as she sipped on the hot chocolate. 

“Movie?” Opal asked as she grabbed the chips on the table.

“Yes please.” the heiress responded. Even though she knew she had a lot of work to be catching up on. Her father had also been bothering her to look at some designs for future projects that she has been neglecting to do.

_As the two sat and laughed through the movie Sisters, Asami quickly blurted out a request she had to Opal._

“You can’t tell Korra about the door situation.” 

Opal paused the movie and looked at the heiress. “Why not?” she questioned.

“Because she will go out of her way to go hunt down and kill whoever did it.”

“But isn’t that good? Don’t you want to know who did it? What if it’s a group of girls out to get you?”

“I can deal. She’s busy doing her own thing. I don’t need this to add onto her burdens.”

“You know she would put you above anyone.” 

“I know, but I feel bad. I want her to focus on herself.”

_They sat in silence for a bit._

“Besides… isn’t she busy with that girl? What’s her name again? Kuvira?” Asami said in a slightly jealous tone.

Opal was quick to pick up the jealousy. 

“OOOOOOH. DO YOU LIKE KORRA?” 

The heiress quickly stood up in shock.

“What? No!” she said in a nonconvincing tone. 

Opal stared and rolled her eyes.

The heiress sighed. “I mean maybe? I don’t know.” 

Opal jumped up and down in excitement. “OH, I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN EVENTUALLY!” 

Asami just sighed in relief. She was glad her friend didn’t judge her.

“OH MY GOD WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHEN DID YOU KNOW?” 

The heiress took a deep breath in.

“Shhhhh. I don’t want the others to hear.” She responded 

Opal quickly lowered her voice and started to whisper. “I swear if you are playing a joke on me again I will hurt you.”

Asami laughed. “I promise that I’m being serious. You are the first person I’m telling too so don’t say anything to the others.”

The fangirling started immediately. “Oh my god! I WANT TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR AT YOUR WEDDING!”

“Doesn’t the maid of honor have to be not married?”

“Exactly. I’m not married. So I am claiming the spot!”

The heiress chuckled. “Sure. If you can be it.”

“So when are you going to tell her?” She questioned as she watched the heiress sigh after hearing the question.

“Probably never.” 

“WHAT WHY?!”

“Because I think she deserves someone better than me. Plus also I think she and that girl have a thing for each other.”

“Ok even if that was the case, the connection between Korra and you is literally like a trillion times stronger. The girl would literally do anything for you.”

“Hmm, should I tell her?” the heiress questioned as she watched the green-eyed girl’s eyes light up.

“YES YES YES!” 

Mako and Bolin walked into the room confused as hell.

“What is wrong with you two?” the brothers questioned.

Opal almost blurted out that Asami FINALLY liked Korra, but was abruptly stopped by the heiress cutting her off.

“Just girl things you know!” She laughed awkwardly as the two brothers started and shrugged their shoulders.

“Alright then…” Bolin replied, clearly knowing that the two were hiding something.

Asami got up from the couch and looked at the three friends standing in front of her.

“Uh… any of you guys know where Korra is?” 

“I saw her walking to the library when I walked out of class.” 

The heiress grabbed her sweatshirt and put on her shoes. “I gotta go talk to her.” 

_She quickly headed out the door._

The three suitemates looked at each other in confusion. “Ok then...?” Mako said as they went back into their rooms.

* * *

_It was a fifteen-minute walk from the suite to the library. Asami ran as fast as she could. The feeling of confidence flooded through her body from what Opal said._

_‘Korra’_ she thought to herself as she daydreamed about cuddling with her.

When she got to the library, she walked around searching for her crush.

After about five minutes of walking around, she finally found Korra. As she walked towards the girl who was sitting by herself trying to type her paper, she abruptly stopped in her steps.

Kuvira had walked over to Korra handing her a coffee. The two sat and laughed in a flirtatious way. What bothered Asami the most was how close the two were sitting. They were practically on top of each other.

Before she knew it, tears went down her face. Was she too late? Had Korra already moved on?

 _‘I’m so stupid.’_ the heiress thought to herself as she tried to wipe the tears that were ruining her eye makeup. 

Korra turned around to grab a book out of her bag when she noticed the heiress standing in the distance crying. 

The awkward eye contact between the two caused the heiress to make a 180-degree turn and bolt out of the library.

**_To be continued..._ **


End file.
